The Eye of Mahal
by OfMiceAndMen
Summary: I was only a young dwarf of 79 years of age when rumor began to spread throughout the Blue Mountains about the journey to reclaim Erebor. Being the guardian of the secrets of The Lonely Mountain I hoped this would relieve my burden. Unfortunately our creator, Mahal, had something different in mind. (Rated T just in case) (Events are before the Quest for Erebor)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: There are little * next to words or phrases that will be explained at the bottom of each chapter. I am trying to keep this story as close as I can to the original mythology written by Tolkien. It gets a bit debatable in a few area's but if people in Hollywood can adjust the mythology to fit what they need I figure 'Hay I can too!' But the majority is as close as I can get it to the mythology of Middle Earth. **

**Please read on and leave me a note at the end.**

* * *

I was no more than 21, barely old enough to carry a sword*, when I lost my mother. She drowned in a calm river on a peaceful day or at least that's the way I remember it. Raised by my father in the ways of a jeweler and a fighter I was often mistaken for a male dwarf in the town of Luneside, located near the ruins of Belegost*. It was true that the female dwarves were often a well kept secret from the outside world; many outsiders believed that only male dwarves existed after growing out of the ground. It was a common belief that I had no problem agreeing with.

My father and I were only two out of the ten or twelve dwarves that lived in the small village of Luneside, me being the only female. We all got along relatively well except for the recent immigrant that came to the village from traveling from the east.

The traveler was named Thorkas. He was crafty and clever; my father took him on as an apprentice when he first arrived about a year ago. He was fine at first, cheerful and always busy but about three months ago he seemed to be getting rather shifty and unpredictable. He would snap at me for working on a piece of jewelry without my father around. He began hiding my private tools and some of my own projects. I would find them in a haystack or in the scraps to be melted down again, if I found them at all. Father insisted that it was only out of envy and that I should just take a break for a while until he cooled down.

We even had him over for dinner one night in hopes that we could mend the bridge that may have been broken in ignorance. He was nice at first but soon began to become disorderly. He insisted that my father had no idea how to run a real business and that he should become a partner if not just given the business. That if he were in charge that I wouldn't be allowed near the operation and that a woman had no business in the affairs of men. He demanded half of the profits and would only work on the most expensive pieces.

He was fired that night after a good punch to the side of his face by me. He stormed out yelling about some nonsense that I couldn't understand. My father reassured me that there was nothing to worry about but there was a spark in his eyes that weighed heavily on my heart. I began to follow Thorkas after closing our shop down each night. He spent most of his time at the tavern with suspicious folk in the late hours other times he would be at home with his kin. But one rainy night at the tavern I had to cut my time short when one of father's friends walked in. I couldn't risk father finding out about my spare time.

That's where my world was turned upside down.

"Where were you off to at this time of night?" The voice took me off guard as I hung up my cloak on the small rack beside the door.

"I was out," I replied sheepishly realizing that I had been caught by the one person that I was trying to hide from. He was sitting at the table with an empty mug in front of him.

"The moon has already begun to set. The night is half over," my father's gruff voice scolded.

"I know and I am truly sorry!" I earnestly said, "I was just…practicing." I mentally slapped the back of my head; my weapons were lying on the table next to where my father sat. He looked at me with an eyebrow in a high arch.

"There is no point in lying to me, lass. I know full and well what you were doing." I stiffened waiting for the moment of truth, "You were out with Anbar." The shock hit me with such a force that I lost my breath.

"Anbar?" I questioned. Anbar Longspear was another of the twelve dwarves in the town. I utterly despised him. He was a curious, fat and selfish dwarf who sought every opportunity to make me angry.

"If not him, then who?" he asked.

"No one if you must know. I was out on private matters," I replied. He looked a little taken back but sighed.

"So private that you must hide them from your own father?" I felt the panic rise in my throat.

"I was with mother," I quickly said. That was the excuse that could get me out of just about anything.

"How is she?" he asked as I climbed the ladder to sit down on one of the steps.

"She's quiet but hasn't been disturbed by anyone," I said as he got up from the table and walked over to the side of the ladder.

"I have taught you to be better than half of the Iron Hills army but you should have at least taken your knives. It's a long journey to her grave. You could have been attacked. I need to make sure that the Jewel of the Dwarven race is protected." That was his nickname for me, jewel of the dwarven race. "Do not worry me like this again! In my age I could die from that."

"You aren't going to die," I whispered as he gently held my face and kissed my forehead.

"I will and when I do you take all you can and leave." I chuckled.

"Just take it and run, right?"

"As fast as you can."

I awoke to a firm knock at the door, there was only minimal light pouring into the windows and the shadows seemed eerie. I crawled to the edge of my loft and hung my head over the side to see if my father had heard the sound. After a soft snore from his room, I correctly assumed that he hadn't heard it. I grabbed the ladder and quietly climbed down as another knock echoed off the walls.

I opened the door to a hooded figure facing the road; they turned to me without moving their hood.

"I am here to speak with Rodan Jewelcarver."

"What business have you with my father?" I inquired as he removed his hood. His hair was dark with strands of bright silver pushed back. His face was covered with a short, well trimmed beard and his eyes seemed like deep pools of a hardened life. His clothing was simple, yet elegant, almost like a nobleman might wear if he was attempting to hide his position.

"Business that a girl shouldn't involve herself with," he snapped.

"This girl," I said slowly, "doesn't allow anyone into her home without good reason. Identify yourself!" His eyes seemed to twinkle in amusement.

"Thorin Oakenshield, at your service," he gave a small bow never breaking eye contact. The irritation in my chest seemed to melt into embarrassment as the reality of the situation hit me.

"Cara, at yours and your family's," I muttered as I also bowed and allowed him to enter. I felt the urge to pinch myself to check if I was dreaming. The great Thorin Oakenshield was in my home, and fell victim to my bad manners.

I offered him a seat at the table then went to retrieve my father. He was still sound asleep.

"Papa?" I whispered as I shook his arm. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Jewel?" he muttered, "what's wrong?"

"Thorin Oakenshield is here to see you," I replied as I attempted to pull him to his feet.

"Thorin?" he asked in disbelief. He walked to the door but stopped to pick up an envelope that was on a small table in his room. He then bustled his way into the hallway and to the table where the great king was seated.

"Ah! Rodan!" Thorin said as he rose to his feet hand extended in which my father gripped his forearm eagerly. "It's been too long!"

"What have you been up to that you couldn't pay me a visit? An old friend deserves much more than surprise visits after long absences," father replied motioning him to sit back down. I moved from the hallway to the fireplace to relight the fire that had died in the night.

"I see your daughter has grown up," he stated, "and her behavior still haven't improved." My father chuckled and nodded.

"She's still the firebug," he replied, "Stubborn as an ass and there is nothing that I have done that can change that." He winked at me.

"It's been a very long time, Cara," Thorin stated, "You were but an unruly child, too young for you to remember me."

"Jewel, how about a drink for our guest," my father suggested. I moved from the warmth of the fire to the pantry, where our barrel of ale was located. I poured two mugs full and paused to listen to a conversation that had been struck.

"There has been talk about the dragon. It's been sixty years and not a sound has been heard from the mountain. Oin has been researching and he says that the time is nearly right. I came to ask you as a friend if you will join me on a journey to the mountain to reclaim our home," Thorin's voice was low and barely above a whisper. I strained my ears to hear the response.

"Ah," my father replied in a deep sigh, "Home. That's so sweet on the tongue. I've been waiting for your call for years, Thorin. But I am afraid that I may be too old to survive such a long journey." My heart sank as I brought the two mugs in. Grabbing the extra chair from next to the fire I dragged it to the table and sat down.

"We won't be leaving for a few more months, maybe even a year," My father shook his head.

"Tarra always talked about the day we would return to Erebor. When Cara was born I promised her that she would one day walk its halls like we had once done in our youth. With Tarra's death, I feared that, that promise would never be fulfilled. I'm afraid that I will not be able to help." Thorin nodded his understanding and took a gulp from his mug a glint of disappointment in his eyes. He looked over at me and seemed to hold the stare.

"She looks identical to Tarra, same hair, build and same face, except the eyes, they're yours. What has it been now? Sixty years?" Thorin asked. My father nodded and carefully hung his head. His bushy brown eyebrows curved upwards and his nose crumpled.

"Fifty-eight, to the day," he muttered picking up his mug and taking a long gulp. I lowered my head; I always had problems remembering dates. That was father's job.

"I'm sorry to arrive on an unfortunate day," Thorin replied, "She was a wonderful woman. Dis misses her dearly." My father smiled and nodded.

"I haven't heard from Dis since Tarra passed. How is she?"

"She's been keeping busy with those boys of hers. They've been a real handful all these years getting into trouble and always breaking the rules. But she's in perfect health and still going strong."

"That is a wave of relief," father replied as he raised his mug again and took a gulp, "Do you remember her Jewel? You were not too young when she last came." I shook my head. From the day that we found my mother to five days after was all a blur to me.

"She's what? About five years younger than Fili?" Thorin asked.

"Only three," my father corrected, "Remember Tarra and Dis had it planned out that they would grow up together and one day marry." They both laughed. I felt my checks grow warm as I rose from the table to prepare breakfast.

"But you refused to move to the mountain," Thorin reminded him.

"Aye, much better business out here than in the mountain."

"I told you, you and your family would have all the business that you needed," Thorin said earnestly, "You're the best craftsman that I know. You're still one of the few that remember the arts of Erebor." My father shook his head and chuckled.

"I enjoy the open air." I guess it was an ongoing joke between them about my father refusing to move into the mountains of Ered Luin because they both erupted into laughter.

"So tell me what this little town is like?" Thorin asked. My father began to speak but stopped and looked at Thorin dead in the eye.

"The Thorin, I knew always had something to do and never had time for small talk unless he was red in the cheeks drunk. What's on your mind?" Thorin smiled and shook his head.

* * *

**Carry a sword: In a dwarfs lifetime they transition through five different stages. Their first stage of life begins at the age of 30 which means that they are old enough to be able to carry weapons and armor. But until this age they were deemed too 'tender' to be doing much of anything. **

**Info found at: Dwarrow Scholar's blog. Look him for the dwarven culture reads! **

**Belegost: Is one of the two major cities located in the Blue Mountains it was abandoned by the Broadbeams. Destroyed in the first age. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: There are little * next to words or phrases that will be explained at the bottom of each chapter. **

* * *

"Even after all these years you still know me as well as you did when we were younger," he paused, "It's Dis's boys. They've been begging to go on the journey to Erebor. I finally gave in to Fili's demands but Kili refuses to give up. I chose to come out and ask you personally and also to get away from the two of them." It took a second for the message to sink into my father's head but the second it did he erupted with laughter.

"The great Thorin Oakenshield, running from his two nephews!" he said between breaths.

"It's not that funny!" Thorin muttered as a small snicker escaped his lips.

"Did you tell anyone you were coming here?" I asked as I placed three plates onto the table filled with rabbit jerky, a few slices of cheese and bread, "They might follow you if they found out." He shook his head as he bit into a piece of jerky.

"I decided to come only yesterday. There is no possibility that they could have followed me I decided to leave in the morning before they woke up."

"It takes all day to ride to Luneside from the mountains," father replied, "you should have arrived last evening. Why didn't you come then?"

"I was trying to make sure that I wasn't followed. I got a room at the inn," he answered waving off my father's complaint about staying with us, "I wasn't sure if I would be as graciously accepted since I haven't been around to visit."

"You should know me better Thorin," my father chastised, "You are always welcome in my home."

"At my first arrival I would have questioned that," he laughed as my father patted me on the back.

"Well, if you'd like a few more hours of peace, you can come down to the shop if you chose," he offered, "The sun is up and we should be opening soon."

"I'll stop by a little later I think. I've got a few things to do beforehand," Thorin replied as he swallowed the last bit of bread.

"Jewel, you should go now," my father suggested, "Don't worry, I'll clean up. I've got a few more things to discuss with Thorin."

"Are you sure?" I asked. There was something in his eyes that seemed to plant a pit in my stomach.

"I'm sure, Jewel," he replied. There was no point arguing with him so I crawled up the ladder to retrieve a clean pair of trousers and walked into my father's room to put them on. Upon reentering the room I found my father was waiting by the door with my cloak in hand. I took it from him as he kissed my forehead.

"Don't be too long," I reminded him, "You know how much I hate working alone." He smiled and nodded.

"I'll be along soon," he assured me as he opened the door.

"It was a pleasure meeting you again Thorin," I said bowing. He smiled and bowed his head.

"The pleasure was all mine," he replied respectfully. I then walked into the crisp spring air with the door swinging shut behind me. I stopped in debate of whether to listen in on the conversation with curiosity overwhelming me. I quickly walked around the house to a window that was the closest to the table. I peeked into the room seeing the two men sitting at the table. I could barely make out any words that they were saying.

"What…to…want…discuss?" Thorin asked.

"It's…Cara," my father replied, "I…worried…her." I grunted softly as I attempted to move the window slightly to prevent it from blocking the sound. It made a sharp _twing_ and I ducked below the window. I waited for one of them to come and look but apparently they didn't notice.

"She seems to be a capable young woman," I heard Thorin say. I rose cautiously and peeked into the window again.

"She is! I've taught her everything I know, everything a man should know. She knows how to create the most intricate jewelry with every fine detail as the masters of old! She can fight better than any trained soldier of the Iron Hills! She has been absorbing my teachings like a rag. Ever since her mother died she's been almost outright rejecting everything that a woman should be," my father answered pausing for a moment, "I've been thinking about sending her to live with Dis, I am not long for this world."

"You keep saying this," Thorin muttered, "is it your health?" My father shook his head.

"There's something in the wind," he replied, "and the charcoal is on my skin." That sentence seemed to have more meaning to it than what the ear heard. Thorin sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair.

"I don't have children, Rodan," he reminded him, "I may have my nephews as surrogate sons but a girl is a mystery to me. Dis will be able to care for her." My father rose from the table and stood next to the fireplace. I ducked back down out of the window to avoid being caught.

"Do you think she would be willing to take her in?" There was a soft laugh.

"She would before you could even ask."

I didn't want to hear any more as I moved from the window and quickly walked down the road. Something didn't feel right about what father had said, 'there's something in the wind and the charcoal is on my skin?' I went over the different phrases father had taught me to say if something was wrong and I needed only him to know. I couldn't remember any that involved wind. I broke the sentence down, wind could mean song? Talk? Illness? I shook my head; father was as strong as an ox. He surely wasn't sick without me noticing but what about the charcoal? Black? Burnt? I arrived at the shop in what seemed to be only a few minutes which in reality took at least twenty to thirty minutes on a day with clear streets.

It was a single building but held two different businesses. On the one side was my father's jewelry workshop and on the other was the blacksmith. It was owned by Beraim, my father's brother, a middle aged dwarf with a bad eye that had been stabbed during a bandit raid which caused it to go completely blind. He usually wore a patch over it to hide the scars but whenever he was working it was hanging on a rack with his tools. The sight used to scare me as a child but as it became a daily sight I grew not to notice.

"You're late," I heard as I opened the door.

"I am not!" I replied as I saw Beraim lighting his forge from his side of the shop.

"Where's your father?" he asked as I closed the door behind me. His voice was scratchy and hard as though he had been out drinking all that night, which he probably was.

"We had a visitor this morning," I replied hanging my cloak up on a peg, "they're catching up on old times. I guess." He laughed quietly to himself as he began feeding his forge to bring it up to temperature.

"That's going to take all day I am sure," he insisted, bringing a smile to my face.

"I sure hope not. You sound terrible."

"Spent most of the night at the tavern," he replied pausing from his work for a second, "I saw you there too, and mind explaining what you were doing? Your father doesn't approve you going there on your own. Don't bother lying, I know Rodan can't resist those emerald eyes of yours but I surely can." He looked at me with as much of a stern look that he could manage.

"I was following Thorkas," I grumbled, "He's been up to something." I walked over to the table where father had neglected to put a few tools away to gather them up.

"I can see that, that isn't all that is on your mind," he assumed. He sighed and put the piece of wood he had in his hand into the forge and shut the door. He walked over to our side of the shop and leaned on the table.

"There's something wrong with father," I whispered, "He keeps saying strange things. Like he's growing old and he isn't long for this world." I quickly gathered a few tools and one by one placed them on the wall.

"His health seems fine," Beraim replied.

"He's as healthy and strong as an ox!" I insisted as I placed the last tool on the wall, "Before I left he said 'There's something in the wind and the charcoal is on my skin.' I can't figure out what he was meaning. We play word games all of the time but this is a complete riddle to me."

"I may…" Beraim started but stopped. He turned and headed to his shop.

"You know something."

"A few days ago," he said as he pumped air into the forge, "Thorkas came in, in a drunken rage, he demanded something. I didn't know what he was talking about but he kept saying 'I want the eye. Give me the eye.' He said he would give him a week to hand it over or else he'd be sorry and then stormed out."

"What did father say?" I asked as I quickly moved from our side to his, "Please, you have to tell me!" Beraim sighed and shook his head.

"He paced the floor for an hour. I guess he was in too much shock to sit still. I asked him what was going on. He shook his head and went back to work. Then yesterday Thorkas came back and your father told him that he was going to give him nothing. His reaction was strange, he walked out as calm as morning. You need to watch your father, Thorkas is the kind of greedy dwarf who doesn't take no for an answer. And…" He paused with fear growing in his eye.

"Beriam? And, what?" I asked.

"After you left the tavern last night," he cursed to himself and called his cousin into the room, "Del, watch the forge!" He grabbed his coat and tossed me my cloak.

"What happened?" I begged as I followed him out of the shop.

"There was an exchange of funds between him and another. Plans were made for today and not good ones." I struggled to keep up with him as the streets grew more crowded. Fear grew inside of me as we rushed through the busy people not stopping to apologize for anything.

"Did my father tell you what this eye was?" I asked accidentally bumping into a very tall man.

"No he told me nothing," he replied as we turned the corner to my street. At the same time we froze dead in our tracks. The front door was swinging wide open and there was a smoke drifting out of the doorway.

"Father!" I whispered as I broke into a run for the house. I could hear Beraim behind me shouting fire to the neighbors as I reached the doorway. The smoke was blocking any hope of seeing my father so I covered my mouth and nose with my sleeve and dove into the black.

The smoke burned my eyes and sent tears streaming down my face and onto my sleeve. I fell to my knees and searched the ground for my father.

"Papa!" I choked, "Papa!" I crawled around the area where the table should have been only to find it toppled over and splintered. I then changed directions and headed towards the hallway. I bumped into broken jars and burning food as I entered his doorway. There, I saw a large form lying in front of me. I let out a long and hard cough as I edged closer.

"Papa?" I whispered as I reached over and nudged it. It felt warm and wet.

"Cara?" I heard voices yell as I struggled to open my eyes. There was long dagger that was stuck into the person's back. I choked on the smoke and my own tears as I shook his shoulder.

"Papa!" I cried as the sudden sound of water hissed through the walls, "Papa?" I attempted to roll the body over to see who it was. My father. His face was bloody and covered with black. There were wounds striped across his chest. I dropped his shoulder in shock only to have it splash the blood around him.

"Beraim! Beriam!" I cried as I coughed. My lungs were burning and my eyes almost fused shut.

"Cara?" the continuous sound of water hissed and the voices surrounding the house got louder. I heard people begin to enter the house calling for me and my father.

"Rodan? Cara?" the voices sounded closer. My head was spinning and the room seemed to tilt. My world had turned black and I fell to the floor wheezing and coughing when the rest of my mind drifted into the black.

* * *

**Okay I'm running through and editing things so be warned, things may change and I apologize if they don't make sense later. But I am going to get this right for Pete's Sake! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Throughout this chapter there are little * next to specific words or phrases. They will all be explained at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

"I think she's coming around," a fuzzy voice whispered.

"Wha-?" I muttered. I felt a cold rag on my forehead which sent chills up my spine and my eyes flashing open.

"She's awake," the woman sitting next to me said. Marion, I recognized her as the apothecary in town. She owned a small shop only a block away from my home. Beraim entered the room covered in soot and a soaked shirt.

"Can we have a moment?" he whispered. She sighed and nodded slowly as she rose from the bed. When the door emitted a soft thud, he sat back down in her spot.

"Papa is dead. Isn't he?" I asked as tears began to escape the corners of my eyes, "Mahal, please let his spirit sleep until I can bury him*." Beraim remained quiet. I shook my head and raised my hand to my mouth.

"They found two other men in the house. Both were killed by your father. Whoever killed him came in later and stabbed him in the back," he finally said after a few minutes of silence. There was a seed of rage that began to build in my gut as I laid there watching the shadows dance on the ceiling.

"Who were the other men?" I asked.

"One was the man I had seen last night at the tavern getting paid off my Thorkas, the other was Tursten Lemercier." I cursed under my breath. He was a farmer on the outskirts of town, usually kept to himself except when it came to dwarves. He was a major racist. He wanted to chase us all out of Luneside and into the mountains, 'out of sight and where you belonged.'

"Has anyone volunteered to be his amradshomak*?"I whispered

"Del has. I would have held the honor but Thorin thought it best if I was here with you," he reached out of my sight and pulled out a wrapped object, "This is the dagger that killed him. We were hoping that you could identify it. It seems to be your father's handiwork." He pulled it out from the cloth. It was a long dagger with a jagged edge made for easy cutting of thick objects and a nice smooth sharp edge for slicing or stabbing. I looked at the embroidery that was on the handle and cringed. It was my father's handiwork, I remembered the handle grip. He had asked me my opinion on what to do with it and it was my idea to put small amounts of quartz in the handle to give it a bit of a shine. It would have had the same look as though diamonds were put in instead of quartz since they were the same in color and shine. I racked my brain to try to remember who had bought it.

"It was one of ours," I said handing it back to him, "I just cannot remember who had bought it. I helped design the handle."

"Well relax and it will come to you," he reassured me, "Begin your Atkat*. I will begin the preparations." I nodded and rolled over in the bed. I winced at the sudden burning feeling that seared up my arm. I looked at the bandage that had been placed over it and carefully moved it away from any difficult positions.

I laid there for a few minutes, the anger and pain building up inside of me. I glanced at the window, the sun was just setting. Swinging my legs over the edge I rose to a sitting position. I waited for my head to slow down before I attempted to stand. It came easier than I expected as I slowly moved for the door. I put my ear against it hoping to hear silence but my hopes were dashed as incomprehensible voices melted through the wood. I then moved to the window looking out into the streets below. They were silent.

I walked back over to the door and listened for voices again. Now, there was silence. I carefully opened the door and peeked out. I guessed I was at the inn inside one of the nicer rooms and with seeing no one in sight I opened it fully and walked into the hall. I turned right and found a set of stairs that I descended quietly.

I found myself in the dining area of the inn where there were only five people standing next to the kitchen doorway. There was Marion, Beriam, Thorin Oakenshield, the inn keeper and a man I had never seen before. He was dressed in traveling gear with a long grey cloak. The cloak was held together by a small silver star broach over his left shoulder. A long sword was hidden underneath the cloak but could easily be seen by a trained eye.

"The town is calling for an investigation although there is no need for one," Beraim said as I edged my way along the wall towards the back door, "Cara has already identified the weapon as one that would have been found at the shop. No one has bought it because Rodan hadn't finished it. It was going to be a birthday present for her. He was going to engrave a small message on the hilt. I know this because we share a shop on the other side of town. Along with myself, Thorkas knew of it. He had access to take it. Since I was in the shop at the time of the attack I can be ruled out as a suspect. With this last piece to the puzzle I know that Thorkas has killed my brother. Will you be able to catch him?" He was stopped by the hand of the man. I quickly dove behind a table and chair fearing that he had heard me. I heard the soft sound of boots walking through the maze of tables. I held my breath as the sound got closer to me. It didn't take very long for the shadow to appear next to me.

"How is she?" I heard Thorin ask as the shadow turned into a solid figure. He looked directly at me and then kept scanning the room.

"She's keeping it all to herself. Trying not to show the pain," the woman said, "she's acting like any son would." He looked back at me with a softness and understanding in his eyes for a split second and then walked back to the group.

"What was it?" Beraim asked.

"Just heard something weird," I heard him say.

"Must be this place, it does things to voices," the innkeeper replied, "just throws them around." I carefully peaked through the legs of the chairs to make sure that no one else was coming to check.

"Could have been that," the stranger replied.

"We're probably keeping her awake then," Beraim said.

"Trust me," Marion said, "it's not that, that would be keeping her awake. I'm going to check on her."

"She is in mourning. Just leave her be," the cloaked man whispered. I carefully moved to a different table avoiding any planks that looked like they would make a noise.

"Are you going to be able to find him? The town has put up a bounty on his head." Beraim asked.

"I'm going to need a few things before I get started." he replied. I heard his boots approach again as I dived to the table next to the door. He glanced over at me and gave a small nudge with his head towards the door. He opened it wider than he apparently needed and I slipped out with him.

"Thank you," I whispered as I got to my feet.

"Why are you hiding?"

"I wasn't hiding," I insisted, "I was trying to sneak out." A smile crept onto his face as he motioned me to walk with him.

"Where are you sneaking out to?"

"I have to get home," I replied as we turned into a different alley.

"I'm guessing you are Cara then?"

"You guess correct, sir."

"Since your home is where I am going, I would appreciate directions." It was my turn to smile.

I led him through different alleyways and through various streets as the fading light began to affect my eyes. It didn't take long after that when we finally reached the burned out shell of my father's house. He lit a torch and we entered the front door. The place was a mess. The table and chairs were completely torn apart, the fireplace had halfway collapsed. My loft had managed to remain unscathed but the supports holding it looked ready to give out. The pantry looked like it had been completely ransacked by either looters or someone looking for something.

"The loft," I replied pointing up, "That's what I need to get to." The man nodded.

"What's up there?" he asked taking a few steps back to get a look inside.

"There should be a small trunk. About this big," I measured it out with my hands to be around two feet long and about a foot wide, "It should be in the rafters. It has to have survived!" The man nodded as he examined the supports.

"I think it can support my weight for about a minute or so," he handed me the torch and his cloak, "the question is, can those rafters?" He walked over to the fireplace and tested its remaining strength. It crumbled rather easily.

"You don't look too heavy," I stated as I slipped the torch into a notch on the wall that the fire had opened up, "I'll help you." He looked at me with a slightly confused expression. I laced my fingers together and lowered them.

"I don't think that's going to work," he replied.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look," I snapped, "Just let me try." He shook his head but walked over and placed his foot into my hands.

"Go," he said. He was a bit heavier than he looked but I managed to lift him into the loft. The wood groaned and cracked in some places. I quickly grabbed the torch from the wall and lifted it for him to get a good look around. He was pulling himself off the floor by the rafters.

"It's right there!" I urged him, "Under your left foot!" He reached down and pulled the case from its hiding place as part of the wood groaned. He then placed it on the floor and slid it off the loft. I caught it and put it on the ground next to me as he released the rafters and jumped down.

"Well," he said brushing himself off, "that wasn't too hard. For risking a broken limb, will you tell me what is in the trunk?" I sighed and nodded as I handed the torch back to him. I reached down and unbuckled the belt that held it together. The lid was stiff and difficult to open but the contents seemed unscathed.

"This was my mother's," I whispered as I pulled out the elegant red dress that was sitting on top and gently placed it over my shoulder. I located my parent's zarb* in which was encased with layers and layers of protection. Mother and father valued it more than anything in which I would show the same affection for it. It was only one of the things I was looking for.

I moved a few of the other items to the side and then let out a long sigh of relief when I found my mother's necklace still intact. It was a large clear diamond with a silver circular casing that had intricate designs and runes. I dusted it off as I quickly wrapped it around my neck and tucked it under my shirt; its long chain prevented it from being seen easily.

"What was that?" the man asked.

"It's a relic of Erebor. That is all I can say." I folded the dress back up and placed it gently into the trunk.

"Do you think this is what your father was killed for?" he asked as I tucked the trunk under my arm.

"It's a possibility. Can I trust you?" I asked, "To keep this a secret is a matter of life and death."

"There is a shortage of people with honor in this world. I may be one of the few in this world that still does. There will be no mention of this through my lips," he replied.

"How can I trust someone without knowing their name?"

"My name is Aldiar," he replied, "I am a member of the Ranger Corps and I suggest you return to the inn before they come looking for you." He pulled his cloak on back over his shoulders and ushered me out.

* * *

**Until I can bury him: It was believed that when dwarves die that their souls can be called upon at anytime by Mahal. This prayer asks Mahal to wait till the family can bury the dead.**

**amradshomak: This is more or less the caregiver of the body who prepares them to be buried by cleaning them up and dressing them appropriately.**

**Atkat: A period of mourning right after the dwarf dies. Basically means silence, that the burial preparations is all they focus on until the burial is over. **

**Zarb: A dwarven marriage contract that explains the husbands obligations to the wife, conditions of inheritance, and obligations when it comes to children.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Throughout this chapter there are little * next to specific words or phrases. They will all be explained at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

My disappearance didn't go unnoticed. When I reentered the back door there were three people waiting in the dining area. The door let out a loud squeak bringing their attention to me. I walked by them trying to give them the impression that I was doing chores. It failed.

"Beraim!" one of them called, "she's back!" Rustling came from the staircase and both he and Thorin appeared.

"We've been worried sick!" Beraim scolded. I tightened my grip on the trunk.

"I had to get something from home," I answered. Beriam shook his head and hugged me.

"You need to stay close," he said as he released me, "Is this what you needed?" I nodded and pushed through them to the stairs. I climbed them in silence as grievers are to do and entered the room I had left. Beraim followed me and Thorin stayed in the hall out of respect.

I fell onto the bed grateful to be off of my feet for the moment as Beraim closed and locked the door.

"Their zarb survived," I whispered as I opened the trunk on my lap and pulled it out. He pulled the chair from the table and sat down in front of me.

"Do you remember what it said when your mother died?" he asked. I shook my head; father wouldn't let me see it. I unwrapped it carefully much of it nearing 100 years old. The contract was long. I got off of the bed and walked to the table to lay it out in full. Beraim lit a candle to help me see it.

There were two different styles of handwriting. One I could easily tell was my fathers and out of deduction the other was my mother's. I felt a twinge of sharp pain for her loss returning from the past.

The first section of the contract was a mixture of mother's and father's handwriting. He explained long and hard that he would value her more than all of the gold in Erebor and that he would respect and love her until the end of his days. It switched to mothers; she would honor and abide by his decisions. She would love and stand by him through all that this life had to offer bad or worse.

I stopped to cry for a minute as the pain seared through my chest.

After, I read the next section: inheritance.

'_I, Rodan, leave my sword to my future firstborn child, whether it be a son or daughter, to keep their kin safe. I leave my wealth and estate to be divided amongst my children, say I should have more than one. I request that my armor and battle worthy items to my younger brother, Beraim, who always protected me from my foolishness. The remainder of my future estate shall be divided as such by my children and nearest of kin.' _

_'I, Tarra, leave the Eye of Mahal to my firstborn daughter, should I have one, to be guarded and protected with her life. I also leave the gifts from Rodan to the remaining children; these include jewelry, weapons, and/or other items. If I do not bear a daughter, everything mentioned will fall to my son or son's future wives.'_

The next section was: Children. I stopped and took a deep breath debating if I wanted to continue. To compare how he raised me with how he expected to seemed to be worthless information. He treated me as well as I have ever known. I continued to the section that was necessary: burial.

_'I, Rodan, ask for a quick and proper burial if I die outside of battle. If Tarra is to die before me I ask to be buried next to her so that my soul will travel the journey of hers.' _

_'I, Tarra, ask for a quick and proper burial after my death. If Rodan is to die before me I beg you to bury me next to him so that my body may never leave his as I will never leave him in life.'_

Their requests were simple enough. We buried mother in a cave that we had found when I was younger on a family outing. There was plenty of room to bury father next to her, he had already prepared his grave and all we needed to do was to lay him to rest to be with Mahal and mother.

Beraim had resumed his seating next to the bed when I finished wrapping the zarb in its protection.

"Next to mother," I confirmed, "he wants to be with her." He nodded as the tears and the pain began again. My chest felt as though it was going to explode as I collapsed back onto the bed after placing their zarb in the trunk.

"I understand that this is the wrong time to be discussing this but I think it would be safer for you to go with Thorin to Ered Luin," he said, "We think that Thorkas might be coming after you too."

"Let him," I snapped, "I'll defend the eye with my life!" Beraim stopped for a second.

"You knew what Thorkas was demanding of your father?"

"Of course I did."

"What was it?" he demanded.

"A family secret we chose not to burden you with," I replied, "but you are my last of kin; I have no right to keep this from you." I gently pulled the diamond from under my shirt. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"The Eye of Mahal?" he exclaimed softly, "I thought it had been lost in the dragon's keep!" I shook my head.

"In his youth my father was charged to create the key to a locking system back in Erebor. It is the key to the secrets that are hidden in the inner most chambers of our homeland. Under the watchful eye of King Thror he crafted this out of the largest diamond found in Erebor's mines. It was given to my grandmother. It was to be handed down from mother to daughter as King Thror demanded. It's funny; it is because of this that my parents even met, I may owe this my own life. But when the dragon attacked, my grandmother was killed so the duty fell to my mother and at her death, it fell to me."

"Your father then died honorably, defending the secrets of our homeland," Beraim whispered, "but now you need to rest. We shall bury him in the morning as the sun breaks, next to your mother." He then patted my shoulder and then left the room. I pulled the blankets over me and held the eye close to my heart. Images of the past and echoes of my father's stories and games passed through my head as I cried through the silence.

I cannot recall when I had fallen asleep but I was awoken by a soft shake of the shoulder.

"It's time Cara," Beraim whispered as he set down a trunk. I let out a long yawn and moved from the bed as he opened it and pulled out a hair brush. He sat me down on a chair and ran the brush through my hair until it was free of knots. He placed the circlet, made for me as a child, on my head with a sort of reverence. He braided my hair across the crown of my forehead and pinned it down behind my ear to keep the circlet in place. He then took strands of my hair from behind my ears and braided golden chains and jewels into them. He placed clamps on the ends to keep the braids in place. The rest of my hair was laced with different jewels and golden chains.

"You look just like your mother," he whispered as he finished the last strand.

"I feel silly," I whispered as he handed me a small mirror. The sight stunned me for a second.

"You want to look your best," he said in a soft voice. I nodded and rose from the chair to begin the process of adorning my face with powder. I then added a small amount of rouge* to my cheeks and noir* to my eyes. Looking back in the mirror after I had finished, I didn't feel myself.

Beraim left to give me privacy to finish getting ready for the procession. I opened the trunk I had rescued and pulled out my mother's red dress. Praying that it was going to fit, I quickly took off my trousers, belt and shirt and held it up to my body. It looked a little big but I laid it aside to put on the undergarments required. They felt heavy and very uncomfortable. I walked around in them for a test; they seemed to flow smoothly and without trouble. I then picked the dress up and just looked at it. It had golden trim on the edges, around the waist and elbows. On my mother it was beautiful but I couldn't see myself in it.

"Geez I've grown up," I said aloud trying to convince myself. I shook my head and pulled it on. It felt tight. Worried about it I warped my body into different positions to make sure it wouldn't tear if I put it under too much stress. I glanced at the window where sunlight had begun to be seen, I slipped on my boots and looked at the door. There was only one way to find out how it all looked.

I opened the door where Thorin and Beraim stood waiting. Smiles appeared on their faces as I walked through the hallway and descended the stairs. In the dining hall was a group of people that had come to say their final farewells. Their heads turned to me as I walked between the tables to the front door. Beraim opened it for me and I walked through the doorway to the open street. There was a small pony and a larger crowd that had assembled and had opened to reveal a path. I stared at the pony for a second and then at Beraim. He walked me over to it and helped me into the saddle. I sat nervously on the pony as he held the reins and led me through the crowd. I looked back to see a wooden casket being carried by Thorin, Del and two other dwarves from town. Behind them were the gathered people from the dining hall.

I rode through the town with people lining the streets in honor of my father and the horror that had befallen him. He was on the city council in which he was well known for getting people the justice that they so rightfully deserved. He served on the council with honor and that is what these people had come for.

When we reached the outskirts of town, they placed the casket into a wagon which was drawn by oxen. The four carriers followed behind in reverence along with the group of people from the inn. The journey to the cave was a good mile or two north of the town which took a good hour to get to.

When we arrived, Beraim helped me down from my steady mount. The four carriers then picked up the casket again and followed me into the cave. There the tombstone of my mother could be seen sticking up from the ground; I knew the inscription by heart.

_'Tarra, wife of Rodan, Guardian of the Eye.'_

Luckily, no one understood our secret language and after my father was buried the entrance to the cave would be sealed so no one would desecrate their bodies or learn our secret.

Next to her was a carved out hole that was perfect size for the casket. Beraim stood next to me as they gently placed it in its rightful place. They returned to the wagon and retrieved shovels to cover his casket. Beraim escorted me back out of the cave to where the group of people from the inn was waiting. It didn't take long for the four of them to finish. They came out and put the shovels back.

There was a long moment of silence and one by one everyone began to slip away to go back to town until there was only Thorin, Beraim and I.

I began reciting the mourning prayer* out loud.

"Bless those who mourn, creator, shield them from the pain with your hammer and guide them to a new day." Beraim and Thorin then, each said it once.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you, father," I whispered, "Mahal, father of us all, he is at rest. You may call upon him at your will."

"I will place the stone* when the time is right," Beraim said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Good-bye old friend," Thorin said softly, "May you watch over my quest to reclaim our homeland." I walked forward to the entrance of the cave and began to sing my mother's lullaby that father had sung during her burial.

_"*Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby  
Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay  
And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow  
Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune  
With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet  
And may you need never to banish misfortune  
May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness  
Be loved in return to the end of your days  
Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you  
I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_May there always be angels to watch over you  
To guide you each step of the way  
To guard you and keep you safe from all harm  
Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay  
Loo-li, lai-lay." _

* * *

**_Rouge: a sort of powder to show more red in the cheeks. Taken from medieval practices._**

**Noir: a sort of black liner used in Medieval times.**

**Mourning prayer: A** **prayer that the mourners are to say at least once a day. **

**Stone: meaning his tombstone. Dwarves waited about a month before placing a tombstone on the deceased person's grave.**

**The lullaby's lyrics are from "Sleepsong" by Secret Gardens. I personally found this song to be absolutely beautiful. **

**So finals are next week and if you've been paying attention I've been trying to post every other day (cause I've got ten chapters waiting to be read). So if you could help me to keep some confidence in this story I'd be most grateful! **

**Still on my run through trying to fix things! D:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Throughout this chapter there are little * next to specific words or phrases. They will all be explained at the bottom of the chapter.**

* * *

The sun was overhead the air was warm with songs on the breeze. We were about halfway back to Luneside from father's burial.

"Thorin, I overheard you and father talking the morning before he died," I said out of our combined silence.

"How much did you hear?" he asked.

"Only the first portion," I said quietly, "I left after he told you 'There is something in the wind and the charcoal is on my skin.' It looked like you understood what it meant." He sighed.

"It meant that rumors he heard said he was marked for death," he said, "but that wasn't all he told me." He pulled out something from his pocket. It was an envelope.

"What was it?" Beraim asked.

"He asked me to give this to you after his burial," he replied moving the pony to the wagon's side to hand me the letter.

I opened it carefully with my shaking hands. There was a note inside.

_'My jewel, my most precious jewel. If you are reading this then I pray that I have been properly buried and that my soul is with Mahal and your mother. I want you to know that there is nothing that I regret more than to not be there to protect you. I have taught you all that you need to know to be a strong and wonderful woman. I now can only offer you my last words of wisdom. Leave for Ered Luin, leave this town behind. Protect the Eye of Mahal. Protect our family's secret from all. If you reveal it to anyone your life and theirs may be in danger. Do not let my death be in vain for I have died protecting you and it from those that wish to exploit our heritage and the information sealed in the chambers of Erebor. Be brave for me and know that you have exceeded any expectation that I would have had for a son._

_I love you.' _

"Thorin," I began with difficulty, "Would you accept my offer to ride with you to Ered Luin? It is my father's advice that I leave Luneside behind after his death." He already knew that I knew that father wanted me to go there.

"No you shall not!" Beraim chastised me, "I am perfectly capable to watching out for you."

"It's dangerous here," I replied.

"That didn't bother you last night! What's with the change of heart?" he asked worriedly, "what did that note say?" I slid it under my seat out of his sight.

"Its business is mine alone," I snapped as I gently traced my finger down the chain that hung around my neck. He seemed to understand but was still strongly against my leaving.

"Rodan has granted me his blessing to accompany you. It would be an honor," Thorin pitched in confirming that there was nothing that Beraim could do.

"I'm sorry uncle," I whispered, "It is father's wish, not mine." He grumbled in irritation as we continued the journey back to town.

When we arrived back at the inn I quickly undressed and put on what I could that survived the fire, hiding the eye, again, under my shirt. I then allowed Thorin in to decide on the preparations of the journey. He laid out a small map of the country side on the table as I lit a candle.

"If we leave at first light we should get there a little after sundown," he said as he traced a small line with his finger, "We shouldn't run into any trouble if we follow this road."

"Perhaps we should try this road," I suggested pointing to another road that seemed to be a straight shot to the mountain.

"It travels near this forest," Thorin replied pointing to a darkened area, "Thorkas is still out there, if he knows that you are planning to leave then he might station himself there." I nodded.

"Sorry," I admitted, "I haven't really traveled this direction before." He patted me on the back.

"It's nothing to be sorry for. We should pack light to get there quicker and I can send someone to retrieve everything else."

"Alright," I agreed as there was a knock on the door. Beraim walked in with a small plate of eggs and bread*.

"In your rush, do not forget to stop and mourn your father," he announced as he placed it on the table, "Dolund is here to give his condolences."

"I think we've got everything planned, then," I said as Thorin began to fold the map back up. He and Beraim exited the room as Dolund son of Davak entered. He was a long and lanky man with shaggy brown and grey hair. His face looked sunken and stressed as did many of the people his age. His brown eyes seemed deep in his face and his nose curved down like a bird's beak. He was dressed in his formal clothes as he stood in the center of the room. He was also on the council with father, the leader actually.

"I wanted you to know that your father was the most respected member of the council. I speak for them all when I say that his example is one that we shall always hold in our hearts he was the council member that we always looked to for guidance. He is very much missed," he said as he gave me a small bundle from his belt, "This is payment for his services up until his death. I hope that it will help you." He bowed and exited the room. I sighed and placed it on the table as I took a slice of bread and began to nibble on it. I walked to the bed and pulled out my trunk that I had hidden under it. I opened it and pulled out my parent's zarb. I held it close to my chest until there was another knock on the door. I quickly placed it back under the other items and shoved the trunk back under the bed. I opened the door to a familiar face; it was my father's cousin Del.

"May I pay my condolences?" he asked as I allowed him in. I nodded and returned to my seat next to the table.

"Before you do, I wanted to give you my eternal thanks for being my father's guard after his death," I said before he spoke. He seemed a bit surprised but smiled and nodded.

"He always looked out for me. It seemed only right that in his time of need that I returned the favor," he pulled on his beard for a second before continuing, "I wanted you to know that if you need anything, anything at all, my name is short and sweet to the wind. I will be there."

"There is something that you could do for me," I asked suddenly, "Will you retrieve the dagger that was used to kill my father?" The request took him by surprise.

"I can," he answered, "may I ask why? That is truly an odd request."

"It was to be my birthday present, correct?" He nodded.

"I shall see what I can do," and with that he exited the room. I finished eating what was on my plate as others came and went. The light was growing dim when the last person came in, it was Marion the apothecary. She gave me a small powder that when brewed with water would calm nerves and help to relax me. I graciously accepted it knowing that I would definitely need it.

When she finally left the light seemed to be barely showing through the darkened sky. I moved to the window and admired the stars as my thoughts drifted to the journey ahead and to the burden that weighed so heavily upon my shoulders. I shook my head and walked to the table where the gifts that were given were placed along with the dagger that Del retrieved for me. I opened the bundle from Dolund to reveal several high valued coins. After counting them out and adding up what my father and I had in savings, I had enough to support myself for a quarter of dwarven lifetime. I set it aside and opened a small box that was given to me by the local baker; it was filled with small pastries that my father and I enjoyed. Next, I picked up the dagger and examined it closely. I could see the beginning of an engraving on the hilt that I assumed was going to say 'Jewel of the Dwarven Race.'

There was a sudden shout from the dining area that sent a jolt through my heart. Moving across the room I peeked out from the door to see no one there. I gripped the dagger in my hand almost enjoying the perfect fit and weight that it had as I exited my room and carefully walked down the stairs. There were three men standing around a table in the crowded room in an escalating drunken fight. Nothing out of the ordinary since no one else in the room looked up. I relaxed my grip slightly on the dagger as I walked back up the stairs and down the hallway. I was about to enter the room I was in when I suddenly noticed a note that had been pinned on my door with a frightening knife. I ripped it down.

_'The eye. Give me the eye and you will keep your life.'_

The handwriting looked like hurried scratches recently written, the ink was still wet. My heart skipped a beat as I kicked open my door raising the dagger for any attack. There was none for my room was empty. I quickly shut and locked the door after checking under the bed and any other place where someone could hide. I gathered the gifts from the table and shoved them into the trunk that was under the bed. I added the dagger's sheath to my belt and checked the window to be sure there was no one in my escape route. I then opened the door with the dagger in my right hand and my trunk under my left arm. The hallway was empty I walked back to the stairs and descended them quickly. I scanned the crowded room for Thorin. When I found him I maneuvered my way through the crowd into his range of sight, sheathing the dagger

"What are you doing out here?" he asked when I sat down in the empty chair beside him. My uncle sat across from him with the same question in his eyes.

"We have to leave, now!" I said as I handed Beraim the note. His eyes grew wide and he stood quickly.

"When did you receive this?"

"No more than two minutes ago," I replied, "It was pinned there with a knife whose craftsmanship I have never seen before." Thorin and I stood and we followed Beraim out of the inn and down the road. We walked to the shop and were ushered in quickly.

"There are two horses waiting for you in the stables. You're going to have to saddle them up quickly. I'll gather supplies for you," he said to Thorin, who nodded and headed back out the door, "All the things we managed to save from your home are in the back room. I need you to go and gather only what you need. I will bring the rest in a few days. Make sure you take your sword with you."

"I'm not a tomnoddy," I replied. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I know," he replied, "now get going." I pulled the dagger from its sheath and walked cautiously into the room checking if it was occupied. It was empty. I placed my trunk on the floor next to me and began searching for my weapons. I managed to find my sword with its sheath blackened by the fire. I slid it onto my belt replacing the dagger's sheath. I found a strap and rope and used them to wrap the dagger's sheath on my left thigh. I rummaged through what was left and found nothing else that would be of use. I rechecked my trunk for anything that I could leave behind. Finding nothing that I could bear to part with, I closed it and tucked it under my arm. Hearing the front door open I quickly moved behind a wall my heart pounding. I slowly grabbed the dagger and glanced into the next room.

"Cara?" Thorin said making eye contact with me. I sighed with relief and came out from behind the wall.

"Where's Beraim?" I asked as the door swung open. In he walked with a small bag in his hands.

"Here," he said handing it to Thorin, "I'll bring your things to the mountains later. Now you need to leave. The town will give you as much light as you need to reach the road. You'll have to depend on the moon after that." He gave me his coat, my cloak having been lost in the fire, and ushered us out. Thorin mounted his pony and Beraim helped me mount the other, he tied the trunk to the saddle as I rummaged in my pocket.

"Use these to pay whomever you need for caring for me," I said as I handed him a small sack of coins that I found amongst the things that had been scavenged. His hands gripped mine and I could see his eye begin to water.

"You've been a light in my life since the day you were born," he said, "I will miss you." I smiled as Thorin urged his pony forward.

"And I, you," I whispered as he released my hands. I held the reins of the pony tightly as I followed Thorin down the street and into the maze of town.

* * *

**Plate of eggs and bread: This is the first meal that the mourning family receives after the burial. It represents rebirth. **

**Hey, so feel free to leave a few words down below in that pretty white box of how you think this is going. Please and Thank You!**

**Still fixing things! D:**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: There are no special * in this chapter so read on through and enjoy! When you get to the bottom feel free to leave a few words in that lovely box at the bottom! **

* * *

The ride through town was uneventful as people gave us little to no notice. When we reached the gates there was only one guard to let us out. He asked a few questions to ask where we were headed and we gave false answers to mislead anyone who might be following us. I let Thorin do the talking in fear that the guard would recognize my voice.

"There isn't much moonlight tonight," the guard stated as he finally opened the door, "It would be smarter to wait until morning."

"We carry urgent news that must be delivered as soon as possible," Thorin replied as we began to ride through the door.

"Well luck be to ya then," the guard called as he began to close the gate behind us. I glanced at Thorin who kept a strong face until he heard the click of the doors.

"This ride will take most of the night. Try not to sleep if you can. We're going to need our senses as much as possible this night until we are at least five miles away."

"Alright, I will," I replied as we reached the road. The light faded quickly and the clouds in the sky occasionally caused a blackout of the moon forcing us to slow down. We figured out a system that when the moon would appear we would accelerate to a trot and when the moon was covered we slowed to a walk. It made the journey slow and tedious. I hummed to myself songs that my parents would sing to me as a child to help pass the time. There was even one occasion that I could hear Thorin mumbling the words to the song that I was humming. I felt my eye lids droop once or twice realizing I was putting myself and Thorin to sleep, I stopped humming. It felt like a lifetime before I summoned the courage to speak.

"What is your favorite color?" I asked through the still air.

"My, what?"

"Color?"

"I don't have time for picking out a color," he replied.

"Well," I looked around, "We aren't doing much of anything I'm sure you can figure it out now." It was too dark for me to see his reaction but he grew quiet. Seconds went by, then a minute, then a couple of minutes.

"Blue maybe, or green," he whispered in thought. I giggled softly as the moon revealed itself and we quickened to a trot. We continued at that pace for a few minutes then we were sent back into darkness.

"They're all nice to look at for certain," I said to him, "surely one must stand out."

"It's blue," he stated, "it's blue."

"See now that wasn't too difficult now was it?" I heard a grunt from him and then silence, "You're not falling asleep on me now are you?"

"Shh!" He stopped his horse. I did the same but didn't hear anything. I drew the dagger from my leg and waited. The cloud over the moon moved and it shone brighter than it had ever that night. I looked behind us at an empty road. Thorin shook his head and we ushered our pony's into a quicker trot to gain as much ground as we could until the clouds moved in again. I looked up and estimated that we had about a minute or so, until the nearest cloud would reach it. Sheathing the dagger I began to hum my mother's lullaby until the road went dark.

"What is that song?" Thorin asked from the darkness, "The one you sang at the burial?"

"It's a lullaby that my mother sang to me before bed. When she died I was to sing it for her but I was crying much too hard so father sang it instead. I sang it for him because mother wasn't there to."

"It was beautiful. You have a gift."

"I guess mother left me more than I thought after she died." He never replied.

The moon began to drift farther into the sky as the clouds disappeared. We remained at the steady pace, slowing every so often to give the ponies a break. I stared at the sky with an awed remembrance of my father's stories of how Mahal threw diamonds into the sky so his creations would always remember the value of life.

"Do you always stare at the sky?" Thorin asked breaking my chain of thoughts.

"Most nights," I replied, "once during the summer of my youth, I actually carved through the roof of our home so I could see the stars as I fell asleep. Father was so angry at me because that night it rained. I was completely drenched and got a nasty cold. He mended it though and added an extra layer to the roof to keep me from doing it again."

"During the battles that we fought together, every night he would stare at the sky pointing out pictures and making up stories as to why they were up there, like that group of stars there," he pointed to a small cluster of stars that almost looked like a goat, "That was the great three-eyed goat that managed to carry away Durin's beard while he was sleeping. After years of chasing him, Durin chased him into the darkest pits of the mountains and into the heavens where the goat dropped it. Durin came back to rule his people while the goat stayed in the sky afraid of the fury of Durin." I laughed.

"He called it Gumnuts," I remembered, "he told me that story and many others, like that one." I pointed to a group of stars that looked like a spoon.

"The Ladle?" Thorin questioned.

"He always called it the bowl with a handle. Back before there were spoons we only had bowls. When we would try to drink or eat from them whatever was inside would fall onto our faces. So a smart dwarf invented a smaller bowl that could fit into someone's mouth and added a handle. His master was so angry with him he threw the bowl with a handle into the sky where the stars caught it and showed the world. That's why we now have spoons." We both chuckled.

Time traveled by faster as we told stories and memories to each other almost forgetting the urgency of our departure.

"Quiet," Thorin said as looked behind us. I looked back and saw what he had heard. There was a dark figure shifting itself along the road fading in and out of the shadows.

"Should we make a run for it?" I whispered.

"On my mark," he said slowly he paused for a second as the figure disappeared again, "now!" We dug our heels into the pony's sides and they took off like rabbits. I bounced in the saddle, having never ridden at full speed before, almost falling out twice. Thorin was ahead of me by a small margin as we bounded down the road.

As the sky was beginning to lighten, the shadows began to become more prominent and I could see a horse in the distance running after us. The road began to get rocky and we slowed to prevent any injuries to our mounts. Watching the person behind us slowly gain ground I felt my pony stumble.

"Steady," I urged as he regained his footing and continued.

"We're almost there," Thorin reassured me as he too looked back at the rider also slowing to avoid the rocks. We made a sharp turn to the south and began to ascend the mountain putting Thorin on my left and the mountain on my right. The road was a bit smoother here so we increased our speed. The road then narrowed to the point we could only go single file. Thorin was in front with his sword drawn. I drew my own and watched the figure as they began to ascend the hill. We turned a corner and I lost sight of him. Thorin then kicked the side of his pony and bolted. I followed suit not knowing that there was a snake slithering only a few feet from where I was. My mount reared throwing me to the ground. It chased after Thorin leaving me there gasping for breath like a fish out of water. I heard the horse of the rider coming closer, getting louder and louder. There was no way I could outrun it. I pushed myself up and grabbed my sword that I had dropped during the fall. I crawled to the wall, looking for a crack large enough for me to squeeze into. I scanned everywhere that was nearest to me and found nothing. Panicking I rose to my feet, sheathed my sword and began to run down the road trying to distance myself as much as I could knowing that it was useless. The sun was just coming over the horizon revealing more light. I found myself turning another corner and was able to see my pony in the distance.

"Thorin!" I cried as I regained my breath. I pushed my legs to go faster attempting to avoid the rocks that would most gladly put my face in the dirt. I could see a large doorway about half a mile down the road when I heard a bow string snap. I turned suddenly trying to dodge whatever was coming at me when I felt excruciating pain through my forearm. I caught myself as I fell to the ground and looked to see what it was. An arrow had gone through my right arm and out of the corner of my eye I saw the rider with a bow in his hands. I felt adrenaline pump through me as I quickly rose to my feet and dove off of the road as the rider began to accelerate. I slid down the steep slope and quickly rushed into a line of trees that wasn't far off. I heard his horse neigh in refusal to follow and an inaudible shout bouncing off of the mountain side. I grabbed the dagger with my left hand as I ran through the shafts of light that were between trees holding my arm close to my body.

"Cara!" I heard from the road. I ignored the voice and continued to sprint to the doors that I had seen. I heard a sudden snap of branches as I flew by a tree. Out of the corners of my eyes I saw people seeming to be running with me and at me.

"Stop!" someone yelled. I refused as I neared the edge of the line of trees. I looked behind me to see someone chasing me with a long axe in their hands. I didn't see what was in front of me as I slammed into it. I went crashing to the ground losing all sense of direction. I heard the shaft of the arrow snap and pain seared through my right arm. I cried out as I attempted to get on my feet. I grabbed the dagger that I dropped with my left hand and raised it attempting to ward off the people who were now surrounding me.

"It's alright lass," one of them said, "you're safe." He had a long white beard and thin lips that curved downward. His white eyebrows were in a confused shape as he walked towards me slowly. I raised my sword and pointed it at him.

"Fili, are you alright?" I heard someone else from behind me say.

"Don't come any closer!" I threatened keeping my wounded arm close to my body.

"We're not going to harm you," another said, "although I can't say that Fili didn't." I glanced at them. They were two young dwarves one with fair hair and the other had dark.

"Where's Thorin?" I demanded. I sensed someone moving and turned to them with my sword.

"We haven't seen him for a few days," the dwarf with the white beard replied, "What's your name, lass?"

"No concern of yours," I snapped as I attempted to rise to my feet. Getting to one foot I attempted to put the other down and grunted in pain, I guessed I twisted it in the collision.

"Cara!" I heard echo through the trees. There was a loud crunch of grass beneath a boot turning everyone's attention to the person approaching. It was Thorin.

"Thorin!" one of the younger dwarves said with relief, "where have you been?"

"Not now, Kili," he replied, "Cara, are you hurt?" I nodded as I showed him my arm. There was blood running down my hand and onto the grass.

"That beast threw me and I got shot. The tomnoddy I ran into snapped the shaft although I think it went all the way through."

"Who are you calling a tomnoddy!" the fair haired dwarf snapped, "You should have stopped when we told you too!"

"I was running for my life! You should have just let me go!" I shouted back at him, "If you want to keep your tongue then I suggest you keep it still!" I could see in his eyes that he wasn't going to refuse a challenge.

"Fili! Cara! Stop," Thorin demanded, "You're safe now so let's get you inside. Balin help support her, I'll retrieve her pony." He walked out the way he had come. The dwarf with the white beard, Balin I suppose, slowly approached me.

"If you would be ever so kind as to put away that knife of yours," he asked softly. I sighed and slid it back in its sheath. He gently raised my left arm and laid it across his shoulders. I grunted as I placed my foot down as we began to walk out of the large grove of trees.

* * *

**Okay so adrenaline is one of my best friends so that's why she's able to get going so well, since I don't really have anything else to explain to you. I made up all the star myths so they are NOT a part of Tolkien's Mythology. And I made Thorin's favorite color, Blue :) Just cause **

**Oh my gosh I have sooo many chapters that are dying to be read. These days are going by much too slowly! Thank you all for your visits!**

**Still trying to fix everything I'm sorry!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: There are no little * in this chapter! Read on and enjoy! When you get to the bottom feel free to type in a word or ten on how you think this is coming along! Please and thank you!**

* * *

"I'm sorry about before," I whispered to my makeshift crutch.

"You were frightened. It's understandable. Are you sure you know how to use that sword?"

"Since the day I could walk." I replied.

"Where are you from?"

"Luneside."

"So you've been traveling all night?" I nodded as I placed my foot down wincing in pain, "I know a few dwarves from there. Who is your father?"

"Rodan Jewelcarver," I whispered.

"Rodan is your father?" Balin asked extremely surprised, "How is he?"

"He was killed two days ago," I replied. I didn't get to see his reaction because Thorin had caught up to us with my pony in hand. I struggled to mount but managed without any help. Balin walked alongside Thorin talking about his disappearance until we had reached the doors into the mountain.

"Dis has been worried sick. Fili and Kili snuck out to go and find you and it took us hours to bring them back. Why didn't you tell anyone where you were going?"

"I needed a break from their constant badgering," Thorin admitted. Balin seemed to have the same reaction my father did only two days ago. I looked back to the small line of dwarves that were behind them. They seemed in a cheery mood despite it being so early. The young dwarf with the fair hair I guessed was Fili, son of Dis, nephew of Thorin and the dark haired dwarf next to him was his brother Kili. They began laughing after something that someone in front of them had said. Fili stopped when he noticed that I was watching them. He narrowed his eyes and muttered something to Kili who seemed to be holding in a grin. He punched his brother's shoulder playfully as Fili pulled away smiling while avoiding my stare. The pony stopped and broke my gaze. I was helped down and watched Thorin and others walk through the door before me. I untied my trunk from the saddle and attempted to carry it under my arm. The pain hurt too much to put it under my right arm and it dropped to the ground.

One of the dwarves passing was kind enough to pick it up for me and handed it to Balin.

"Have you ever been here before?" one of the dwarves asked before he entered. He had a strange hat on and a long mustache. His eyes shone with mischief and a love for laughter.

"No," I replied, "I wasn't allowed to travel very far."

"Well, you're in for a real surprise," he insisted with a sparkle in his eye and he disappeared through the doors.

"Yeah cause country folk don't do well under mountains," I heard Fili taunt.

"Do you not think that I can handle myself?" I snapped at him.

"Apparently not, since you run from ghosts," he snickered.

"Fili!" Balin snapped, "Shut your mouth or I will!" Fili looked instantly humbled but still had a look of irritation in his eyes.

"Don't mind him," Kili said as he passed by me, "He's been having a rough morning. He's usually always cheerful. It might be because you ran him over again; you haven't done that in years." He offered me a smile and followed his brother. Ballin, carefully helped me down the large stairs that descended into the mountain with my trunk under his arm. My confusion to Kili's words was instantly forgotten when I gazed at how many lights glittered off of the ores and metals that reflected the lights to look like stars. There were so many people bustling here and there I felt like I was staring into a sea of color. There were so many different faces and different looks of people. I looked and saw children running around playing with small sticks and makeshift bows. I almost felt tears come to my eyes.

"It's amazing," I whispered, bringing a smile to Balin's face, "There's so much to look at I fear I may never see it all before I die. Father told me stories of this place but they don't come close!"

"Your father was sure the storyteller," he replied out of respect, "I'm sorry he passed."

"Me too," I whispered as Thorin approached.

"I'll take her from here," he offered as Balin handed him my trunk.

"I think I'm okay now," I replied as I eased my weight down on my foot. The pain was fading from my foot but I wanted to cut my arm off with how much pain it began to emit.

"Well that's a relief," Balin said, "I shall be off now. I've things to be tending to. It was an honor to be of service to you daughter of Rodan." He bowed.

"My name is short and sweet to the wind if you should need my assistance," I replied trying to hold the pain in while I bowed. He smiled and disappeared into the colored sea.

"You shall be staying with my family and I," he offered as he walked alongside me ready to give assistance, "Dis shall be able to tend to your wound." I managed to walk on my own for a while as the blood soaked into my sleeve. I could feel it beginning to clot and harden as the pain continued.

There were a few homes that were scattered throughout the ground floor like shattered glass. Large crystals were adorned in columns that emitted soft blue, purple and golden lights. I looked past the houses to a large opening in the ceiling that showed the light of the morning sun but was partially blocked by a cave wall. I could see a wall of green but I couldn't tell what it was from the distance.

"It's like a maze," I whispered as we began on a path. There were so many twists and turns I knew that I would get lost if I lost sight of Thorin. I tried to keep my eyes on his shoulder so that I wouldn't be tempted to stop and stare at the beauty. After a good twenty minutes we finally climbed a set of magnificent stairs that approached a large elegant door.

"How is your arm?" he asked waving away two guards.

"It still hurts," I replied trying to keep it together. He nodded and one of the guards opened the door. Inside was a grand hall with columns over five times my height. The floor seemed to stretch on forever as it continued farther into the mountain. I was struck at the craftsman ship that was so intricate and beautiful.

"Where have you been?" a loud hard scream came from a side room where a beautiful woman walked out. Her hair was adorned with gems and threads of silver. She had short well trimmed hairs that lined her chin and deep blue eyes that shone like exquisite sapphires.

"That's not important now. She's been shot," he replied placing my trunk on the ground next to the door. Her stern eyes moved from Thorin to me and softened with compassion.

"How bad is it?" she asked taking my uninjured hand and guiding me to the large well lit dining room.

"I…," I attempted not being able to find the words.

"Focus," she snapped as pointed to a barrel. A maid that was nearby understood and left the room.

"I can't move my hand," I finally said as she slipped off Beraim's coat and tossed it onto the table. She ripped my sleeve off from the shoulder and carefully lifted my arm to get a better look.

"You are pretty lucky it has gone all the way through. Sit down. What happened?" She pulled a chair without arms out from the table and sat me down on it sideways so I could lean away from her and rest on the back.

"I was running from someone who was chasing us and he or she shot me. Then as I ran to get away from them I ran into your son. Literally."

"Which one?"

"Fili," I replied weakly as Thorin entered the room with a bowl full of hot water.

"Tell me your name," she said as she carefully pulled out a rag from the water and began to clean the blood away.

"It's Tarra's daughter," Thorin answered for me. She pressed a little too hard; I winced and tried to pull away.

"Cara?" she repeated, "Has it really been this long? You're all grown up." She reached over and gently held my face with her hand.

"Dis, we have to get this out," Thorin insisted bringing her back.

"Right," she replied shaking her head, "Someone go and get Fili and Kili."I heard the rustle of boots and laughter from the hallway.

"You called mother?" Fili said with a large grin as they walked in.

"Kili, I need you to go and get my stock of myrrh and yarrow. Fili I need bandages," Dis requested. I looked back and saw Fili pause for a moment to return my stare before he disappeared out the archway.

"Why do I feel like I know him from somewhere?" I asked as she continued to clean my arm.

"You used to be close friends," she replied, "I doubt you would remember though. You first met him just before your mother died. That was a really hard time for you." I didn't reply as I tried to block the pain out. I searched deep in my memory for anything about him but could only remember a troublesome boy who liked to pull my hair.

Kili was the first to arrive with the herbs. She took the myrrh and placed it in to the warm water. She waited until the myrrh had soaked through and then removed the leaves. She dipped the rag into the water and rubbed it around the wound. It helped with the pain for a while until Fili arrived.

"How are we going to get it out?" he asked as he set them down on the table.

"By pulling it out, she's really lucky that it has gone all the way through and between the bones even. If it had gotten stuck in there, there's no way we could get the head out and would have had to cut her arm off," Dis replied as she rubbed more myrrh water on my arm. I began to feel light headed with the thought of losing my arm and became nauseas.

"Dis, she's really pale," Thorin whispered.

"I'm trying to numb the area as much as I can as fast as I can," she replied, "This isn't going to be like any splinter."

"The sooner we get this out the better," I muttered as the pain began to ascend up my arm. I fought to hold the tears back; it was really getting hard now.

"Kili give her this," Dis whispered handing him a rag, "Fili hold her arm down. I'm going to have to pull it out by the head and hope the shaft comes with it."

"Hold my hand for this," Kili whispered as he took my hand. I placed the rag in my mouth to prevent myself from biting my tongue.

"Okay on three, ready?" Dis began as I nodded and tried to relax, "One…" She didn't even reach two when she pulled hard. I bit down on the rag and couldn't resist a scream. The pain hit me all at once as I tried to pull away but Fili had my arm. I let the tears stream down my face as Dis covered the area with a clear paste and began to wrap it in cloth. I tried to pull away as the pressure from the bandages began to make my arm burn. I took quick rapid breaths as I squeezed Kili's hand so hard I could feel his bones beginning to pop out of place. He began to cry in pain as his body and face twisted in pain.

"It's almost over," Dis whispered, "Kili I need more bandages!" He nodded and, after I released his hand, quickly moved from the room.

"She's still bleeding!" Fili said as he continued to hold my arm for Dis.

"Fili! She's going to be fine," she muttered as she rolled her eyes.

"Here, mother," I heard Kili say as she began to apply another layer of cloth. Within a moment she was done.

"How does it feel?" Dis asked as she pulled the rag from my mouth.

"Worse," I said softly as I pulled my arm close to me. It still burned and ached.

"I put some medicine on it that should take the pain away soon. I've done all I can do for it for now. Don't take the bandages off and keep it clean. You can't risk getting an infection." I nodded weakly.

"I'm never riding one of those blasted beasts again," I muttered. My left hand traced the chain around my neck to the eye wrapped under the bandages.

"Take her to the guest room. She just needs rest now. Your uncle and I have a few things to discuss," she said coldly as she shot him a glance. Shakily, I stood grabbing the back of the chair with my left hand to support myself. I felt uneasy at first but then found my footing after a catch from Kili. He helped me from the room with Fili behind me. I felt exhausted and desperate to sleep. They half carried me half supported me as we made our way down a separate hallway with doors on either side. We passed three doors before they opened one to the left and carefully eased me onto the bed. I cradled my right arm as Fili walked over and began to start a fire in the large fireplace. It quickly began to burn as Kili helped me onto the bed.

"Kili, there's a trunk by the door?" He understood my mumbles and walked out of the room. I attempted to take my belt off but couldn't focus. Fili finished with the fire and carefully helped me further onto the bed.

"So you don't remember me?" he asked as I attempted to kick off my boots.

"It's…" I whispered staring in to his blue eyes. They seemed to draw me in like the first sapphires I had seen as a child.

"It's what?" he asked as he took off my boots for me.

"Your eyes," I muttered, "I've seen them before. They're sapphires." I saw an understanding in his eyes but they were almost cold.

"Sapphires, huh? What would you know about sapphires?" Fili scoffed as he laid a blanket over me.

"I know gems," I whispered feeling weak.

"A jeweler that runs from ghosts? That's quite the tale." We stared at each other for a second. I searched his eyes for something, anything. I wasn't even sure what I was looking for my head ached too much for me to figure it out. I just looked.

* * *

**Little couch pillows are wonderful for your back! So I tried to get the pain as close as I could to authentic wounds. It was originally in her shoulder but since torso wounds usually killed their victims I changed it to her forearm. Yes, this sort of wound would take about a week to heal and for that hand to be operable. I tried to use the real herbs used in that time period for their specific purposes, mainly painkillers and anesthetics. **

**So today are my finals and I'm posting a chapter instead of studying! Huzzah! :D **

**Thank you sooo much to my two reviewers! ThaliaHuntressGrace and ThreeHundredStarsAbove**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: There are no * in this chapter so read on and Enjoy! When you get to the bottom feel free to leave a few words in that pretty box below!**

* * *

By the time Kili had returned with my trunk Fili had already left.

"I think this is it," he replied as he set it down on the floor next to the bed. I nodded and smiled.

"Thank you," I whispered yawning.

"Till you awake, Cara," he bowed and left the room, shutting the door behind him. I laid down on my left shoulder letting my exhaustion take over.

"Good night, Jewel," I whispered to myself as my father once did.

_In my dreams I found myself wading through a river that was up to my knees. I could see my mother on the other side and I rushed to get to her. As I got closer the water got deeper and deeper, before I realized it the surface was up to my shoulders. I grew afraid as I called out to her. She ushered me forward. I pushed forward unaware that my body wasn't floating as it should have been. I soon found the water level to be up to my chin. I panicked and tried to backtrack. The water only got deeper. No matter which direction I turned the water only got deeper. I struggled to keep my face above the water as I slowly tiptoed back to the edge. Then all at once the water rushed over my head. I felt my lungs begin to burn and my shoulder began to ache. I kept walking to find the edge where I could pull myself out but the pressure only got heavier and heavier. I soon felt my breath leave me and the dream turned black._

_I awoke in a burning room, coughing I crawled forward bumping into a body that was on the floor. I felt something wet on my hand and brought it up to my face. It was red and I screamed. _

I hit the ground with a hard thud, my arm bouncing off of the stone floor. I screamed as the pain shot through it and into my shoulder.

"By my beard!" I heard someone shout as they burst through the door, "What's going on?" He was huge for a dwarf. He had scars scattered on his arms and face with a shaven head. I groaned as he walked over carefully and helped me to a sitting position as Thorin rushed in.

"What's going on?" he asked, "Are you alright?"

"I fell off the bed!" I snapped while in a daze, "I'm fine." I actually felt like a piece of metal that had been beaten once too many times. I slowly pulled myself back onto the bed as I noticed a third shadow from the door.

"Got some fire to her," the giant dwarf mentioned, "Who is she?"

"Daughter of Rodan Jewelcarver," I answered before Thorin could reply.

"Everyone out," the third person from the hallway demanded, "I've got to redress her arm." The men left and Dis walked in, in her beautiful splendor.

"I'm sorry for disturbing everyone," I muttered, "How long have I been asleep?" Dis lit a torch in my room bringing the full room to light.

"Most of the day," she replied, "You didn't disturb anyone except Thorin and Dwalin making plans for their journey. Fili and Kili are out. How are you feeling?" She raised her hand and felt my forehead.

"Like I got kicked by a flaming horse," I replied as she began to take the bandage off.

"I'm sorry; I've just got to clean it again. It should be relatively pain free."

"My shirt is pretty much a rag isn't it?" I asked as she helped me take it off leaving me with just the second shirt. The second shirt is something that women wear to help keep their chests from bouncing too much, very helpful in most cases. I slipped the eye under the second shirt to prevent her from seeing it as she picked up her rag from the bowl she had placed on the table.

"Fili and Kili have a few spares we can steal," she chuckled, "They wouldn't even notice they were missing," She placed the hot rag on my arm causing me to pull away.

"I thought this was going to be painless!" I shouted as the fog around my vision began to clear quickly.

"Well compared to yesterday this will be painless," she corrected herself. I groaned as she cleaned the small amount of blood that had escaped during my fall. She added a new layer of paste that helped with the pain and added new bandages.

"How long is this going to take to heal?"

"In your condition, a week. Two if you keep rolling out of bed. Was it about your parents? Your dream?" I turned at looked at her in surprise.

"Yes," I whispered, "But how?"

"Tarra used to have nightmares just like that," she replied, "used to wake up in fits and tears, even punched me once when I tried to wake her up." She chuckled at the memory.

"How well did you know her?" I asked.

"Better than anyone besides by husband," she answered, "But get some more rest, I'll bring you new shirts, then come and retrieve you for supper." She disappeared out the door taking the medicine with her. I sat on the bed for a second listening for anyone who might be close. Being satisfied with the silence I pulled the diamond from under my shirt. I could barely remember the first time I had seen it or when mother first showed it to me. I read the ancient runes that were scrawled on it.

_'Look through and behold the secrets of Erebor.'_

Of course I couldn't actually read the ancient language, very, very few in Middle Earth still could. When Thror had it made he had written them himself and only told my grandmother what it said. She in turn told my mother and she told me with a note when I was old enough to understand its importance. I burned the paper when I had the inscription down by heart.

"Cara?" I heard from the door. I quickly shoved the eye under my shirt again and turned to Dis who tossed me two shirts and closed the door. I took the second shirt I had on, off and slipped into the new second shirt. It was slightly big but seemed to fit reasonably. I slipped the other shirt on and rejoiced at how soft it was.

I took the Eye of Mahal out of its hiding place and held it in my hand. I stared through its glassy surface to the small pocket of light that occasionally appeared. I clasped it in my hand and slid it under both shirts as my stomach growled.

I reached for my trunk and pulled it to my lap. I sifted through the contents until I found the small pastries that the baker had given me while giving his condolences. I carefully ate one enjoying the wonderful sweet sensation that covered my tongue. I wrapped the remainders and placed them and the trunk into their original places.

I felt a rush of energy as I scooted to the edge of the bed. I rose carefully and exited my room, walked down the hallway to enter the large hall. I got a better look at it once my head had cleared. It was a large rectangle with pillars that separated the center from a smaller hallway on the edges. I took a second to closely examine the carving techniques that were used by the cutting patterns which were much different than the one's I had learned. I leaned on a pillar and took a break as my head began to spin before I walked to the center of the hall. There were many exquisite decorations from tapestries to broken axes that dotted the walls. They went up so high that I saw the beautiful silver chandelier that seemed to emit its own light dangling from the ceiling. I looked to the furthest edge of the rectangle and noticed the front doors had been left open.

"Hello?" I called out. I was answered with silence. I walked to them and peeked out; the guards that were there that morning were gone. I walked to the beginning of the stairs and gazed out at its beauty. The city was still alive with lights and people bustling about.

"Just look at it father," I whispered, "It's everything you said it was." The air was warm and the huge cavern looked like a starry night. From the height of Thorin's Hall I could still see a few people walking around on the maze of paths. I pulled out the eye after making sure that no one was around. Its light glowed a little brighter than it had before. The diamond seemed to have a mind of its own sometimes. It could become as bright as the sun as times or could even turn black.

"There you go again," I muttered, "what is it this time?" Of course it didn't respond. I sighed and slid it back under my shirt. I looked up and noticed a group of people beginning to ascend the path to this Hall. I couldn't understand their voices but I walked back to the empty Hall and closed the door behind me not wanting to get in trouble for being outside. I headed back to my room after marveling at the beauty around me for a few seconds more when I headed for the side hallway. I walked down it and stopped at the third doors my eyes rested on the across from mine. Curiosity began to grow in my chest as I approached it. There was nothing special about it; it was just a closed door. I tried the doorknob and it opened. I checked the hall to see if anyone was watching before I looked in.

There was a fireplace and I could see a tall shelf covered with books and scrolls. I felt excitement bubble in my chest as I entered the room and shut the door behind me. I only then noticed something that I never expected to see, a window! It had a small ledge that you could sit on and a small pillow that looked worn. I rushed to it eager to see the view below me ignoring the other furniture in the room. I sat down on the ledge moving the pillow to the side. The sight was at a different angle than from the entrance to the Hall and I saw where the ceiling opened up and could see the sky.

I heard the door open and turned to see who had entered. It was Fili. He didn't seem to notice me at first as he headed to the bookshelf but looked up at the last second.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"It's a window," I replied embarrassed, "you look through it."

"This is my room," he stared in the same tone, "get out." Only then did I notice the other items in the room, a bed, dresser, and clothes strewn about.

"The door was open! I thought this was a study," I lied, standing up. He folded his arms.

"Yeah I'm sure it was," he muttered as he walked closer to me, "Is this my shirt?" He gently grabbed the shirt and rubbed it between his fingers.

"Your mother gave it to me!" I insisted pulling away from him and moving towards the door, "If you hadn't noticed mine was missing a sleeve. I don't think it would be appropriate for me to be walking around like that."

"Just get out," he ordered as he pointed to the door. I didn't hesitate and slammed the door on my way out. I began to curse under my breath as I noticed three other dwarves in the hall staring at me. One was the dwarf with the funny hat and long mustache another was a very small dwarfling with firery red hair and Kili. I bit my lip in frustration as I marched across the hall to my room where I slammed that door shut also.

I laid down on the bed, my heart filled with irritation and frustration. I threw the pillow across the room and felt a very warm feeling from my chest. I put my hand over it only to find that it was coming from the eye. I slipped it off of my neck and held it in my hand. The light it was emitting was brighter than before.

"What's wrong with you?" I hissed as I grabbed my trunk and rummaged through it looking for a note my mother had left me about the eye. I searched frantically for it, dumping out all of the trunks contents and scattering them about.

"Cara?" I heard from the door, "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" I replied loudly as I checked a few envelopes then casting them aside.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Looking for something!" I quickly replaced the eye around my neck and under my shirts as I stood and opened the door almost running into Kili. He looked sheepish and nervous.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"A letter! Did one fall out of my trunk when you brought it to me?" I asked frantically. He didn't seem able to look me in the eye as he held out a small envelope. It had my name on it in my mother's handwriting but I felt my heart stop when I noticed that it had been opened.

* * *

**I know that the dream sequences are really a cheesy cliché but I figure its a good way to find out what is going on in the characters subliminal mind. **

**Just want to say thanks again for everyone who had followed and favorited! **

**The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug comes out today! AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! *girly scream!***


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: There are no * here so I usher you to read on! Please leave me a little bit of love in the box below, I've been sick all day and I know that reading reviews would most definitely make me feel better! ^.^**

* * *

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him into my room. I threw him into the wall as I shut the door.

"What do you know?" I demanded as I swiftly grabbed the dagger from under the bed and held it up to his throat. He looked at me with pure fear.

"I couldn't help it! It was sticking out of the side!" he muttered hysterically, "I only read something about an eye and what it does!"

"Throw the envelope over here," I hissed. He attempted to but it swung swiftly in a strange arc that caused it to end up back at the wall.

"I tried to!" he apologized.

"What did it say?" I whispered as I moved closer to place the tip of the blade inches from his neck.

"I told you!"

"That's not good enough! Tell me everything!" I moved even closer as I grabbed his jacket and laid the edge horizontally to his neck.

"It said that when the eye turns black there is evil around and when it glows that whatever is near is something you shouldn't ignore. It's something or someone that you can trust. It'll protect you as long as you protect it! Something like that!" he panicked.

"Kili," I whispered, "this is a matter of your life or your death. Are you going to listen?"

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with fear filled eyes. I felt a small pit in my stomach to look in those young and innocent eyes that couldn't begin to understand the pressure I was under.

"Good. I want you to forget everything you read in that letter. The contents of that letter have now placed your life and mine in danger. My father died protecting this secret, are you prepared to die for something I am forbidden to reveal?" He shook his head.

"Why is it forbidden?" I got even closer to the point where the metal was now touching his neck.

"Because it is," I replied as I threw him to the floor grunting at the pain in my shoulder as he sat there staring at me with fear, "have you told anyone else?" He hesitated but then shook his head.

"No I haven't!"

"Who?" I demanded as I tightened my grip on the handle and raised it slowly.

"F-fili," he whispered, "But I only told him about taking the letter! I didn't tell him about what it said!" I felt the pit in my stomach grow while I looked sternly into Kili's eyes. He looked absolutely terrified as I stared at him knowing that I could never hurt him. I secretly hoped that I had scared him enough as I backed away slowly towards the door. I never looked away as I opened it slowly; he got the message and rushed out.

I took a quick breath feeling horrible that I had to be so stern with him. He was a good dwarf, young and stupid, but I knew in my heart he was good. I sheathed the dagger and began to pick up the trunk's scattered items.

"Is everything okay in here?" I heard from the doorway. I looked up and saw Dis standing in the doorway.

"Just cleaning up," I replied quicker than I should have, "I was looking for something." She smiled.

"Dinner is ready," she replied picking up my mother's dress, "I remember your mother wearing this. This is quite old, maybe even older than you." She handed it back to me folded nicely. I placed it back on the top of the items after gathering them and putting them back in their proper places.

"I'll be there in a little bit," I assured her, "I've got to do something first." She nodded and left the doorway. I quickly opened the note before anyone else came in.

_'Cara,_

_The Eye of Mahal is something that shouldn't be taken lightly. The secrets that it hides could be our races undoing if it falls into the wrong hands. Be careful because it is almost alive in its own way. It will turn dark when it is in the presence of evil or glow brightly in the presence of good. So be careful of who you choose to trust, for not all people who are considered good can be trusted. It will only react to you and you alone. It will protect you as you protect it. Be sure to wear thick clothes or keep it in the trunk so it will not reveal itself. I love you, be strong and may Mahal watch over you.'_

I placed the letter in the trunk and sealed it tightly making sure that nothing tempting was sticking out. I slid it under the bed and walked through the hallway and into the dining room where my procedure had been done just that morning. I entered the doorway and saw that the room was pretty crowded. There were some people that I recognized from the glade and others that I had never seen before.

"Ah!" I heard from the table to a dwarf already seated, "now dinner can begin!" He rubbed his hands together and next to him was the young dwarfling with fiery red hair that I had seen in the hall. He looked at me with a toothy grin.

"Over here," Dis replied as she tapped a chair next to her. I walked over cautiously when I made eye contact with Kili. I could feel my face tense up in a snarl when he looked at me for a second and then down on his plate. Fili looked at him confusedly as he then turned and looked at me. I quickly relaxed my face and didn't return the look. I sat down on my chair and carefully adjusted the eye as to not be seen if it decided to shine bright.

I looked up and was amazed with the amount of people around the table. There were at least twenty people including Thorin and his household, myself, Balin, the giant dwarf and the dwarf with the funny hat. They all were enjoying themselves and making various conversations about various topics.

"Bofur!" a very fat dwarf cried from the other end of the table as a large pile of food missed his open mouth. The room burst into laughter as a second handful of food went flying through the air and landed on his nose.

There was food flying in every which direction as the room got even more rowdy. I dodged a few pieces of lettuce and meat as they were aimed at the young awkward dwarf next to me. He had a short beard and rather uneven features. As I took a bite of bread watching the fighting commence a sudden piece of pie landed on the right side of my face. I looked up to see an irritated look on the face of Fili. Kili looked as though I was going to kill his brother and him in one fell swoop. I stood quickly as I grabbed the half filled pie and threw it as hard as I could into his face. It hit square on, pushing his chair back and onto the floor as it exploded and hit both of his neighbors.

The room was silent for a second but after Fili rolled off the chair and stood, his shirt and hair covered with apples, it erupted into applause and laughter. He looked at me with a rather unhappy face which began to turn into a snarl as he stormed out of the room. Kili avoided my gaze as I sat down contently and the dinner ensued, although the food throwing had ceased.

"Don't mind him he's been asking for it. I'm just glad you did it and not Dwalin, the entire table would have tipped. By the way, would you retrieve my pipe from my room?" Dis whispered in my ear, "On the third shelf, second door to the right."

"If I don't return in an hour send a search party and maybe a few medics," I whispered back. A large smile crossed her face as I rose from my chair. I moved around the table carefully and left through the archway. I began picking the apples and the crust out of my hair when I felt someone walking behind me. I stopped and turned suddenly prepared to attack and catch my follower off guard. It was Fili.

"Alright what is going on with you and Kili?" Fili asked, "He's petrified!"

"Nothing," I snapped as I turned on my heel and walked into the hall

"There is sure something," he insisted as he followed me down the hallway closely, "If this is about that stupid note…"

"It's not stupid!" I snapped turning to him and forcing him to stop before we entered the side hall.

"Is it that important to scare my brother out of his mind?"

"Yes it was," I hissed.

"Why is it so important?"

"Because my father was killed keeping that information secret!" I snapped as I began walking again down the hall. I opened Dis's door and walked in. I saw the bookshelf right away and looked for her pipe among the books.

"Maybe if it wasn't secret he might still be alive." I stopped my search and turned to him, he was shutting the door.

"If it wasn't a secret…I wouldn't be alive," I replied as I felt the eye growing warm on my skin, "I wanted Kili to know the importance of what he had read. How important it is to keep secret. It's a matter of life and death!"

"We're living in the same hall now. You're a part of the household. If you keep secrets in my home it should be between all of us! You are going to have to trust us." The words of mother's note whispered through my head.

"Can I trust you?" I asked as he now stood in front of me, "This secret that I hold will put everyone you love in danger. If this secret falls into the wrong hands our entire race's history and their secrets will be exposed. I have guarded this with my whole life and I don't want to risk hurting you or your family but this is your choice, Fili. I will tell you if you order me to. You are a descendant of Durin and my loyalty is to you." I looked into his eyes and tried to find my answer. His eyes seemed unfaltering and almost sympathetic with me. I large smile crossed his face as he carefully took my left hand and held it.

"I remember I almost got you to tell me this when we were children. We were so young and you just called it your mother's necklace," he chuckled, "For the past's sake, just tell me."

"How come you remember so much of our childhood and yet I don't?" I asked feeling it growing warmer on my chest.

"Because I had someone I wanted to remember," he whispered as he kissed the back of my hand. I felt my cheeks redden as I pulled my hand away.

"Or you just enjoyed picking on me," I replied, "I remember it very differently."

"Yet you do remember," he smiled as I began to take off the diamond. When it finally came into view, its light was the brightest that I had seen in years. I looked past it to his expression. He seemed to be in shock and almost in fear.

"What is it?" he asked as he moved closer to me. It got brighter and he stepped back.

"This is the Eye of Mahal, the key to the inner chambers of Erebor where the secrets of our people are hidden. King Thror had this created and entrusted my grandmother with its protection, to be handed down from mother to daughter. When the dragon attacked, her and my mother reentered the mountain to retrieve it. My mother was the only one who made it out. When my mother drowned years ago I was then entrusted with its duties. This is what the dwarf who killed my father demanded of him. He died protecting this and me."

"The secrets of Erebor?" He looked entranced.

"The note Kili found was my mother's instructions on how the eye behaves. It has a mind of its own sometimes." The light quickly faded away so that the room was only illuminated by the light that had been in there previously.

"Does Thorin know of this?" he asked as he looked back at the diamond, "That your mother had it all this time?"

"I don't know. He has never given me any acknowledgement that he does know or ever did."

"We must tell him!"

"No!" I cried grabbing his arm as he turned to the door, "Please, the fewer people that know the better."

"But we will be able to protect you," he insisted.

"Ignorance of this is protection enough. I only told you because you wanted to know and I am bound by promise to obey the line of Durin. I expect you to keep this to yourself!" I looked into his eyes long and hard, they were full of indecision.

"Alright, but I don't feel right about this," he insisted.

"Neither do I," I replied, "I just told you a secret that I've been hiding my whole life just for a past that I barely remember." He smiled and looked back at me, his blue eyes sparkling like the sapphires that I somehow knew. My heart began to pound as a memory of the open meadow flooded my mind, a small moment of happier times and a young boy with those same eyes.

"What did mother send you in here for?" he asked bringing me back to my senses. I pulled myself away and began to search the bookshelf.

"Her pipe," I replied as I retrieved it from next to a small vile of purple liquid. It was elegantly carved with small gems embedded in it. I examined it closely recognizing a sort of style that was familiar to me.

"What's wrong with it?" Fili asked.

"I think my father made this," I replied smiling, "my mother had one that looked about the same. Of course hers had emeralds instead of sapphires." I patted it against my hand for a second when I heard a small clink on the stone floor. We both looked down and saw that a gem had fallen out.

"Well," he whispered, "if your father made it, I sure hope that you can fix it."

* * *

**I really hope I didn't jump into their bonding time too quickly...I figured its chapter nine already, might as well. **

**I want to thank ThreeHundredStarsAbove and ThailiaHuntressGrace for their reviews of the story already! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors ****Note: There are no * in this chapter so READ ON! And feel free to leave me a word or two in that pretty box below! **

* * *

We entered the dining room together not drawing any attention to ourselves. We both sat back down to join in on the meal. Dis took the news pretty well that I had accidentally knocked out a gem from her beautifully carved pipe.

"I can fix it!" I said earnestly, "I'm pretty sure that if father really did make this that I can fix it. It would only need a new fitting at most." Dis just quietly chuckled and took it from me.

"I know that you can fix it," she replied as she began to stuff new leaves inside of it, "That's why I'm not upset. Relax , Cara, it's all okay. Your father made this back before you were even born, it's only understandable that a gem would fall loose. I'll talk to Bifur and Bofur tonight to see if you can visit their shop in the morning since your uncle hasn't arrived yet with your own tools. I think you would enjoy their store. It's quite the sight."

"Really?" I asked excited to be able to go out and explore the town.

"Oh, yes," she reflected as a small stream of smoke escaped her lips, "But Fili and Kili have got to go with you."

"But…" I began.

"It's not for me to say. Thorin made it clear this morning that you were never to be left unaccompanied outside of his Hall." I groaned as I glanced across the table to the two dwarves who seemed to finally be getting back to enjoying themselves.

* * *

One by one the guests said their goodbyes and the numbers dwindled to just the five of us before too long. I helped Dis and the few attendants that suddenly appeared put the dishes away and pick up the scattered food that had been missed while Thorin recounted his trip to Luneside to his nephews. In a short amount of time the room was the way it was supposed to be and we also said our goodnights.

I laid on my bed feeling like this day had dragged on for ages. I finally saw the wisdom in my mother's decision to keep it in the trunk wrapped in the undergarments of my mother's dress so it would remain undiscovered if it decided to act up again.

Sleep soon overtook me as I laid there listening to the echo's from the mines and the fire burning. _I found myself in the burning room again with my arm covered in blood. I crawled to what should have been my father's body. Instead it was Beraim. I jumped back while bumping into another body, it was Thorin. I jumped to my feet and tried to run to the door but it was shut and apparently locked. I turned to see a figure in the smoke, it was my father. He motioned to me towards him. I then ran forward having to jump over burning furniture and even more bodies I recognized as Dis, Fili and Kili. Suddenly as I was within arm's length I fell through the floor and descended into the blackness. I felt a burning feeling on my chest and I yanked the eye out from under my shirt. It was glowing brightly and seemed to burn my hand. I let it go and it began to hang in the air as I continued falling. _

_"I don't feel right about this," I heard echo throughout the empty space, "We will be able to protect you!" It was Fili's voice. _

_"Ignorance of this is protection enough!" I heard my voice echoing behind it. _

_Suddenly the fall stopped and there was suddenly a bright light above me. I felt as though I was sitting down and could see the outline of a pony. I looked around and couldn't see anything but darkness. Within an instant I found myself on my back in brighter surroundings. I rolled over to see a dark horse towering over me. I tried to rise to my feet but I felt the arrow back in my arm. All I could do was crawl out of its way as it began to walk forward. I looked up and saw a cloaked rider. He was reaching up to pull his hood off…._

My eyes opened. I expected to see sunlight pouring in through the windows and my father humming a small tune but I saw a hard stone wall. My fire had burned out and the room was dark. I rose to a sitting position feeling rested but exhausted at the same time.

I carefully got off of the bed and placed a few sticks onto the fire and watched them quickly catch on fire. I felt the warmth of the coals on my skin as I watched the flames begin their beautiful dance. A sudden flash of memory invaded my mind of my burning home and I quickly moved from the fire. I fled to the door and opened it to a cold empty hallway that gave me goose bumps; the floor was cold on my feet as I walked nonchalantly to the great hall. I began to hum to myself trying to drown out the image.

My eyes traveled around the room and set themselves on the front door. I stopped and debated with myself whether I wanted to go out and look at the cavern again. I moved forward carefully placing my feet as the ice cold floor sent small shivers up my legs.

I opened the doors and poked my head out. There was a nice blue glow coming from the caverns as I walked to the stairs and sat down while leaving the door open. I gazed over the sight once more. I began to notice small lights that lined the different paths and that the lights in the columns had shifted from the bright colors that I had seen yesterday to now be faded and dim. There was also a second source of light as the large opening of the ceiling began to expose the soft light of dawn. There was also a loud crackle that came from that direction; I could only guess a storm was moving in or moving out.

I watched the cavern begun to come to life. At first there were small yellowish candle lights in the windows of the simple wooden houses below and then signs of the inhabitants followed. There were a few people who left their homes fully dressed and looked ready to work with their shovels and pickaxes over their shoulders. As they passed the columns containing crystals the glow from them began to become brighter as more people began to awake.

I stood and began to turn my back to return to the hall when I saw a dark shape move out of the corner of my eye. I snapped my head back around and tried to get a good look at it. It seemed to know that I was watching it and it disappeared behind a house. I began to walk down the stairs quickly reaching for a weapon. My hand hit the side of my leg.

"Fool!" I snapped at myself as I glanced down. I looked up and saw it again dashing to a second house. I clenched my teeth and quickly rushed back into the great hall. I carefully jogged to the side hallway and brushed past Kili and Fili as they were exiting their rooms.

"What is she doing?" Kili asked as I rushed into my room. I grabbed my boots from beside the bed and quickly slipped them on. I tried not to notice that my doorway was now blocked by the both of them as I grabbed my sword and knife from under the bed and attempted to put them on my belt.

"Where are you going?" Fili asked as he walked in and gently placed his hand on my shoulder preventing me from continuing.

"I saw something. I'm going to check it out," I answered as I stood and finished putting the scabbards on my belt.

"No you're not!" he snapped as he grabbed my belt to prevent me from walking past him, "You're going to stay here and rest." I tried to pull away but he had a firm grasp.

"Someone was watching me and ran off when I noticed them," I muttered, "I am going to go check it out."

"Whoever it was, was probably just wondering who you were. Nothing to panic about," Fili stated, "Now put your weapons away." I felt frustration in my chest as I tugged at his hand once more. He refused to let go as I turned to look at him. He seemed unwavering. I slipped my belt off and pulled away.

"Satisfied?" I asked. He pointed to my boots with the hand that was still holding my belt. I felt a pit of irritation as I kicked them off.

"There," he said smiling, "was that so hard? If you would wait a few hours we'll take you to Bifur's workshop so you can fix mother's pipe." I let out a long and deep breath as he walked to the bed and stuffed my weapons under it.

"Careful!" I insisted, "They weren't exactly made yesterday."

"You any good with them?" he asked.

"The best that I know of," I replied as his eyebrow rose.

"We'll see when you get healed up," he chuckled as he walked to the doorway, "breakfast should be on by now. Better come soon. It usually doesn't last long." Fili laughed as he patted Kili's back and they disappeared out the door. I stood there for a second debating whether to ignore them and go after the figure or to just put it aside.

"Wait up," I called into the hallway. They stopped and waited for me to catch up, Kili being sure that Fili was between us. We walked into the great hall and to the dining room. Thorin and Dis were already seated and eating.

"Morning," both Fili and Kili said as they sat down next to Thorin. I moved to the opposite side where Dis was sitting alone.

"I have something for you before you go out later today," she excitedly said to me as I sat down, "It'll be in your room after breakfast."

"Are you going to tell me or is it a surprise?" I asked. She smiled and said nothing. A plate was suddenly placed in front of me making me jump.

"Apologies," the dwarf replied as he pulled away, "Didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, it's just me. I'm not used to being served," I smiled at him, "thank you." A small red blush covered his round cheeks as he turned to walk into the next room. I picked up my fork and began to cut apart the small sausage that was on my plate.

"Tell us about Luneside, uncle!" Kili insisted.

"I told you about it last night," Thorin sighed, "Ask Cara." His face went close to pale and he froze. Thorin nudged him with his elbow.

"Will you tell us?" he asked finally after a good half minute. I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"What would you like to know?" I asked swallowing the food in my mouth.

"What did the town look like?" I bit my lip as I recalled the streets I used to walk down.

"Everything is either wooden, stone or made up of both. The inner streets are made up of stone but the outer ones are dirt which was very troublesome during rainstorms. Nothing has real decoration like it does here. It all roughly looks the same," I took a sip of water.

"Did you ever explore?" he asked seeming a bit calmer from his tenseness.

"Of course I did. There were miles of open meadows and woods that I investigated. I would get in so much trouble if I came home after sundown, there was just so much to see. Once a family outing, I found a cave," I gulped remembering what was there; "It was secluded and was carved out of the side of a hill. It wasn't as big as this room but quite large. I spent an hour looking for something that would fall off of the wall so that I could show my parents but the walls were so smooth that I couldn't pry anything off. I eventually had to go and bring them to see it." I smiled at the thought.

"What about the woods? Did you ever have to fight a goblin?" Kili asked with his mouth full.

"No," I laughed, "there weren't any real goblins, just the ones from a young girl's imagination and a few splintered saplings in those woods." I heard chuckles from Thorin and Dis as we continued our meal.

I was the first to finish and was shocked when my plate was snatched quickly as I began to slide away from the table to leave.

"Oh wait a moment," Dis replied as she wiped her mouth with a handkerchief, "I'll come with you." She slid away from the table and led me out of the room by my hand. I looked back at the three and my eyes settled on Fili. He had a small smile on his face and his sapphire eyes twinkled.

"Wait," I said as she pulled me through the archway, "What's going on?" She let out a small chuckle as she led me into the side hallway and into my room. The first thing I noticed was the large wooden tub that was being filled by a handmaid. I looked at Dis who was picking up a bottle from the table.

"Now that you are my responsibility, I'm going to transform you into the beautiful daughter I've always wanted!" I felt blood rush to my cheeks as she motioned for me to undress.

* * *

**Okay so I'm still trying to work out how the household of Thorin operates so I'm just kinda winging it now...**

**I want to thank everyone who has Followed/Favorited/Reviewed this past week! It helps soooo much to hear that ya'll like it! :)**

**I'm going to be at work all day today! (huzzah, money!) So I won't be stalking my story all day to see what your responses will be like...So I hope you read up and enjoy it without my ever watchful stares. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: There are * in this chapter roughly at the end so same thing as before! It's all at the bottom! Along with that special box! ;)**

* * *

The water was hot and smelled like lavender when Dis and the handmaid finally convinced me to get in. I felt embarrassed as Dis poured water over my head and ran the contents of the bottle through my hair. The maid took each of my limbs and thoroughly scrubbed each of them with a sort of salty soap. After the both of them were finished I was handed a towel to cover myself as I got out. I noticed that the once clear water was a now murky white as they sat me down on a chair. The maid began to scrub my feet while Dis began to brush my hair.

"This isn't what I was thinking when I thought of surprise," I cringed as she forced the brush through a tangle in my hair.

"You're not enjoying this?" she asked as she ran the brush through my hair again.

"Well," I began, "I'm just not used to it, I guess. I usually just went to the river and swam for a while."

"Not while you're under my roof!" she stated seemingly appalled at the idea, "You are now a part of my family. You will receive the same attention and care that we all get."

"Do you have to force Fili and Kili to take baths?" There was a giggle from the handmaid.

"Of course," Dis replied as she began to string braids throughout my hair, "they are boys. But I expect you to take care of yourself. You have someone to help you now." I sighed as she pinned a braid behind my ear. The maid finished scrubbing my feet and disappeared out the door.

"I thought I was doing okay," I muttered as she pinned another strand. She walked around my seat to kneel in front of me.

"You were doing the best you could," she said looking me in the eyes as she took my hand, "I just want to be able to help. I owe it to your mother to teach you what she couldn't. I never had a daughter although that's what I've always wanted. When I was pregnant with Fili I kept thinking that he was going to be a girl because the name 'Cara' kept popping in my head. When he was born and I found out that he was a boy, his father named him Fili. Three years later* your mother had you. She named you 'Cara' for me because that name haunted me. So in a sense, you are my long lost daughter." I couldn't resist a smile as she patted my hand and continued her work on my hair. The maid reappeared with a bundle in her hands which she placed on the bed. She unwrapped it carefully and laid out a long beautiful green dress. I couldn't drag my eyes away from it.

"My lady," the maid whispered, "your sons are waiting." I didn't see her response as she grabbed what remained of my wet hair with a rag and begun to squeeze.

"Will you retrieve the powder from my room?" she said to the maid. She disappeared out the door quickly. Dis's tempo sped up quickly as she began to brush my hair, the maid returned shortly after. She began to softly dot my face with the small brush and then moved to the rouge. Dis then came around and began to adorn my eyes with a dark powder as the maid brought over the undergarments for the dress.

"I'm not really wearing that, right?" I asked. Dis smiled and nodded softly as she finished. She redressed my arm before I began to dress.

"Quickly now!" she ushered, "Fili and Kili are waiting!" The maid handed them to me and hesitantly I began to put them on. They were the same as my mother's dress that I wore for my father's burial, except for a tighter corset that the maid insisted I had to wear. I pulled the dress on with the help of Dis and the maid. There were various shades of green and gold that were on it. The main dress was a light grassy green with long sleeves that had a gold ring around the top portion of my elbow. The overtop had a dark green center with a golden hood and trim but the over skirt was gold and had the same dark green for the trim.

When we finally got it all on, it fit perfectly. I looked down at myself and felt strange.

"It's beautiful," I whispered as the maid led me to a mirror that was the same size as I was. At first I was amazed at the large mirror but seeing myself in it almost made me turn away.

"Just take a breath," Dis whispered as she waved the maid out of the room, "I know it's a big culture shock for you but just relax for a moment." I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and held it for a second before I let it all out and looked at myself again.

My hair was braided around my crown as it was before, except there was a thick braid coming out from behind my right ear. Two thinner braids came out from the lowest layer of my hair and rested down on my chest. My face appeared paler and with rosy cheeks. My sideburns were combed neatly and rested against my jaw line. The color of my eyes popped out like the reflected light of an emerald. The dress seemed molded for my body, accentuating all of the curves of my body. The color was so rich and bright that I failed to compare it to anything else.

Dis gently put her hand on my arm.

"Okay, I'll try," I said as I looked over my shoulder at her. A large smile spread across her face as the maid returned; in her hands was a small necklace. It was a simple gold chain with an exquisite pendant, an emerald that had been cut into a rhombus with a golden casing.

"This is one of my necklaces so be careful with it," Dis said as she took it from the maid and carefully put it around my neck.

"It's very well set," I replied as I examined it.

"Oh stop," Dis warned, "Don't analyze it, enjoy its beauty." She took a step back next to the maid who shared in her admiring look.

"My lady," the maid whispered, "she needs to go." Dis nodded and quickly ushered me to put my boots on. She then hooked her arm with mine and led me down the hallway to the great hall. I held my breath when I saw the group of male dwarves in a small circle talking about something that I couldn't hear. They hadn't noticed us yet and my heart began to pound.

"I don't think I can do this," I whispered to her. She stopped and lifted my chin.

"I know you can," was all she said before we heard claps coming from in front of us. I looked and saw the three dwarves looking at us with large grins. Thorin was the first to speak.

"I am at a loss for words," he said as he folded his arms, "Your father would be proud of you." I bit the inside of my lip as heat flooded my cheeks.

"You look amazing," Kili said giving me a small smile of encouragement through the fear in his eyes, "A lot better than before." Fili elbowed him in the ribs forcing a soft grunt out of him.

"We should get going," Fili said as he offered me his right arm. I glanced at Dis who nodded as I carefully took it. She handed me a small pouch that had her pipe and the loose gem in it. Kili followed behind us as we followed Thorin out the large doors.

"I have business to attend to so I will be back before nightfall," Thorin said as we descended the stairs, "You need to be with Fili or Kili at all times. Make sure they stay out of trouble. If they do get into any trouble, I'll hear about it anyways so don't bother keeping it a secret." I chuckled and we waved goodbye at the bottom of the staircase.

There were many people walking about now. Children were laughing and running underfoot as we walked through the paths. The sun was now shining brightly through the ceiling which lit up more of the metals and reflective ores in the walls. The entire look was mesmerizing.

"You do look amazing," Fili whispered to me as we walked down the maze of paths. I smiled and leaned close to his ear.

"Thanks," I said barely above a whisper, "So do you." He smiled and a faint pink blush appeared on his face. He was dressed in a simple style with a long fur lined jacket and gently worn new boots. I looked behind us where Kili seemed to be attempting to listen to our exchange.

"Kili," Fili said as he also looked back, "You know where Bifur's workshop is right?" The question seemed to catch him off guard.

"Of course I know where it is."

"Good, would you show Cara where it is? I also have some business to attend to." He kissed the back of my hand and I watched his back as he sauntered away.

"That was odd," I said in disappointment as I wiped the small amount of saliva on my dress, "Does he do that often?" Kili seemed a bit nervous as he answered.

"No, it was rather strange."

"Look," I began, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I was afraid and didn't want to put you or your family in danger." He seemed a little surprised.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing," he replied, "Curiosity is what I have been cursed with since I was no more than a youngling."

"How about we just start over?" I suggested, "Raw iron." He looked confused for a second but quickly understood my comparison.

"I can agree to that," he said as he offered his arm, "One question though: would you really have used that little knife on me?" I took a deep breath as I thought for a moment.

"No," I replied, "You're a good person, Kili. I can just feel that from you, although you should get that curiosity under control. You could get into a whole lot of trouble."

"I know," he admitted, "I'm sorry." I gave him a small forgiving smile as we stepped onto a street. It was like someone had pulled a lever, there was an instant path that opened. We walked down the open area and I could feel eyes following us. It was a feeling that I didn't enjoy. Although there were many things to look at I kept my eyes on the ground ten feet in front of us.

After what felt like an hour we arrived at a small building that seemed to be a favorite of children. There were two or three that were staring in through the window at the toys that adorned the shelves. Kili held the door open for me as I entered. There were two or three dwarves bustling around the room looking at this and that as Kili walked me to a back room. He knocked on the door twice.

"I told you!" a voice snapped from behind it, "An hour!" Kili opened it slowly. There were two dwarves hunkering down at desks, with shavings and small metal pieces on the floor around them. I recognized one of them as the dwarf with the funny hat that I met outside and at dinner. He looked up at us first. His eyes seemed to flicker as he quickly stood.

"Kili?" he stated, "you're late. I was expecting you half an hour ago." His eyes then moved from Kili to me. He tapped his companion on the shoulder who looked up for a second then back down. His hair was two different colors, black and silver with an axe head embedded in his skull. He had a wild look in his eyes and yet they seemed to be filled with a form of awareness.

"Sorry, mother wanted to be sure that Cara looked the part," Kili joked as he presented me. The mischievous dwarf took my hand and kissed it.

"And she surely does," he replied, "My name is Bofur, this is my cousin Bifur. Are you the one in need of a few tools?" I bit my lip and attempted a sheepish smile.

"Yes," I replied as he offered his table to me, "Thank you." I sat down carefully and respectfully. I pulled the small pouch that was given to me and carefully emptied its contents. I looked through a small magnifying glass that was on the table and examined the fitting. I suddenly felt a sort of pressure on my shoulders as I looked behind me at the two dwarves that were hovering. They seemed a little surprised and backed off.

"Come with me. I'll show you something new that Bifur came up with," Bofur said as he put his arm around Kili's shoulders and led him out. I resumed with my work, the fitting had lost a small clamp. I picked up a small piece of metal that was hanging around and put it over the candles flame for a few moments. Grabbing a small mallet, I quickly fashioned a clamp that would be able to hold the gem in place. I looked at it closely and then felt a pressure on my shoulders again. I tried to ignore it as I gently fused the clamp to the fitting and carefully attached the gem. I looked at it again through the magnifying glass and made sure the fittings for the other gems were secure.

"Torvinh *," the person I had sensed behind me whispered, "beautiful." I stopped and looked over my shoulder; the other toymaker in the room was standing over me.

"What do you think?" I asked as I held it up to him. He took it and examined it closely.

"Beautiful, khuzdînh*," he replied as he handed it back to me. I smiled and placed it gently back into the pouch.

* * *

**Torvinh: Craft-woman**

**Khusdinh: Dwarf-woman**

**Three years later: Okay so a pregnancy in the Dwarvish race is about four years...So Dis was pregnant for three years before Tarra got pregnant so that's where the three years difference comes from.**

**Okay so I know that Bifur can't really say much because of that lovely axe in his head, but I'm sure he can say a word or two in the common tongue. He is a wonderful toymaker! **

**Again thank you all for those that are following and have favorited this story! It's really hard for me to post every other day because I'm now on chapter 20 something and I just want you all to read it now! ARGH! But I must stay strong and leave you all in suspense...**

**Thank you to: IsraAl'Attia-Theron, Pergjithshme, Lisse Mirelien, ThaliaHuntressGrace, and ThreeHundredStarsAbove! With their inspiring words of encouragement and uplifting comments! HUGS TO ALL!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: There is a * in here, so keep your eyes open and please PLEASE leave me some words of wisdom in that lovely box below! I don't know if you like it or not when you don't...So leave a word or ten in the box at the end, pretty please! **

* * *

Bifur held up a hand for a moment as he leaned over to his table. He handed me the beginnings of a small toy. It had an open mound with small gears and pulleys. He tried to crank the small lever but something seemed to be preventing it from moving. I looked through the magnifying glass to get a better look. Each gear and pulley was placed in very strategic places except for one. I reached for a small pair of tongs and carefully pulled a small gear out. I looked at it closely and noticed that one of its teeth was broken. I placed the mound on the table and carefully placed the gear in his hand. He leaned in close to get a good look and smiled. He bustled over to his table and sifted through a small container eventually pulling out a similar gear. He held it out to me in his large hand. I picked it up with the tongs and cautiously replaced it in the empty slot.

"I hope that fixed it," I said as I handed it back to him. He twisted the lever and it moved easily. He smiled largely and bowed to me. I stood from the chair and returned the bow as he pulled a small wooden bird out of his pocket. He took my hand and placed it on my palm.

"Oh, no I couldn't," I said. He closed my fingers around it and pushed my closed fist to my chest. I sighed and looked at the small figurine in my hand. It was a young strong raven that brought a smile to my face.

"Azbadu men, menu mizim*," he whispered. I stopped for a moment recalling what those words meant. I felt a small pain in my chest as the memory of my father flashed through my head.

"Thank you," I said as he opened the door for me. I walked through the doorway to an empty shop as the door closed behind me. I walked to the front door and noticed something on the ground. It was a small envelope. I looked for an inscription to confirm who it was for and saw nothing. I felt an urge to open it but heard a loud shout from outside. I saw a large crowd had accumulated on the street in the front of the shop. I walked through the front door and ran into Bofur.

"What's going on?" I demanded as I heard shouting from the center of the circle.

"I don't know," he said, "I've been trying to find a way in, but it's completely packed." I nodded and began to scan the area for a weak spot.

"Where is Kili?" I asked.

"Went to go and look for Fili. He was getting worried about him, was what he told me," Bofur replied. I spied a small opening that I could slip through.

"I'll be back," I whispered as I quickly moved to the opening. I pushed a few dwarves out of the way as I forced myself forward. A loud voice rang through the air above me.

"Leave him alone!" a familiar voice shouted. I moved faster as I could finally see the people who were drawing the attention. Fili and Kili were standing next to each other across from a group of young dwarves.

"You can't even protect yourself let alone your brother," the leader taunted, "Pretty pathetic for so called princes." The group laughed. I managed to push through to the front of the circle to see the whole situation. Fili had the beginnings of a black eye and Kili's shirt was torn, I felt a rage building inside of my chest almost like a protective instinct that I couldn't ignore.

The opposite group had at least five members, two of which also had fight wounds. One had the beginnings of a bump on his forehead and the other had a bleeding lip.

"Why yes, they are quite pathetic for losing two against five," I called as I stepped into the circle. The attention of the seven dwarves turned to me.

"Cara, get out of here," Fili snapped, "This isn't your fight."

"Someone dares to insult the line of Durin in my presence. It becomes my fight!" I spat as I moved to stand in front of the both of them. I stared at the group with as much anger that I could muster although I felt a twinge of fear in my heart; its leader of the opposite group looked back at me with interest. He had dark eyes with a scar above his left eyebrow and a long red beard that had three long braids that were braided into one. His nose was almost small by dwarven standards but yet made his eyes look larger than they really were. He was dressed in expensive attire and had an axe strapped to his back. The four in his group were very large and were dressed in similar clothing to their leader. I could only guess they were all either brothers, or his personal guard.

"I'd really hate to cut up that beautiful face of yours," he stated as he carefully brushed his fiery orange hair back, "How about we share dinner and forget this whole thing?" His 'friends' behind him weren't sure whether to chuckle or to look surprised. I felt the rage in my chest expand.

"Had I come upon this scene to find my princes uninjured I would have taken your offer into consideration," I answered as calmly as I could as I pulled away from Fili's attempt to step in front of me. The leader raised a thick eyebrow and smiled.

"In good faith," he said as he stepped forward and bowed, "I will forget this whole incident because your beauty and fearlessness has humbled me. May our paths cross again, m'lady." He looked at me square in the eyes for a moment. I offered him a slight bow in return before he turned and walked through his shocked group and disappeared into the crowd. They followed him one by one as the circling crowd also dispersed to their regular routines. I let out a long breath as the instinct began to fade. I had never felt like that before.

"Are you okay?" I asked Kili as I checked his chest. It had a few mild scratches and a bruise or two but nothing life threatening.

"What were you thinking?" Fili hissed, "We could have handled it!" I let a small growl escape my throat.

"That was handling it?" I snapped quietly as I leaned close to his face, "Getting your head bashed and your brother cut up, is handling it?" In his eyes I saw a small flicker of agreement and defeat but was still soaked in pride.

"You didn't need to bring yourself into it," he said sternly. I carefully placed my hand on his face to feel how much it had swelled. He cringed but didn't pull away. I felt pure hatred for that dwarf; to think that he could hurt my prince without a fair fight sickened me. My prince, I closed my eyes and bit my lip as I tried to erase the thought.

"Yes, I did," I replied softly, "Let's go back. I think I can get the swelling down before Thorin gets home." He looked at the ground as I waved to Bofur that everything was okay.

"What's that?" Kili asked as he pointed to my hand. I looked down to the small envelope that was still in my hand. I had a strong feeling that whatever it said wasn't good.

"I don't know," I whispered as I began to open it.

_You can't hide from me_

I gasped as I crumpled it in my hands.

"What was it?" Fili asked, "What did it say?" I tried to hide my fear with concern.

"Nothing," I stuttered, "Let's get back." Neither of them asked about it again as they led me back through the streets back to Thorin's hall.

We snuck in through Fili's window trying to avoid getting caught by the maids and servants that were going about their chores. There wasn't much I could do for Kili, everything was pretty elementary. The cuts would heal quickly and stay hidden. Fili wasn't so lucky. His eye had already swollen shut and was starting to turn purple. I sent Kili out with a new shirt to retrieve a bowl of cold water and a kettle with water ready to warm up. I then sat Fili down on a chair that was next to the fire place and waited for Kili.

"Are you going to tell me what the note said?" he asked softly as I paced in front of the fire.

"No," I replied simply.

"Am I going to have to take it from you?" He looked at me with as much seriousness that he could muster with the pink and purple blob around his eye.

"I'd like to see you try," I replied trying to suppress a laugh. He stood suddenly making me flinch. It was his turn to laugh as he sat back down.

"I tried," he snickered. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"So where did you go?" I asked as I leaned against the wall, "When you left Kili and me?" He shrugged.

"I don't remember," he replied as he leaned back in the chair, "I bet looking at that note would help." I silently cursed myself as I slipped it out of the pouch that contained Dis's pipe and handed it to him. He carefully flattened it to read the message.

"He's here," I whispered as I saw his eyebrows make a hard V. He crumpled it up and threw it in the fire.

"Where did you find that?" he asked.

"At Bofur and Bifur's workshop. I found it on the floor before I came outside to stop your fight." I stared into the fire for a second waiting for him to say something.

"I went to see someone," he muttered as he leaned back on the chair.

"Who? A girl, perhaps?" My heart sank for a moment at the thought.

"No."

"Then who?" I said getting impatient with him and myself for the strange feelings that were flooding my heart.

"A scout from the glade," he muttered, "Thorin asked me to check on their latest report."

"Was that so hard?" I teased. He stared into the fire and shook his head.

"If that note really was from him," he started, "you aren't leaving the hall again. Not until we find this coward."

"You can't be serious," I said, "You're going to keep me under house arrest?" He said nothing. I irritatingly sighed as I walked from the fire to his window. I stared out again trying to keep my thoughts focused on the things on the outside.

"Where is Kili?" he whined as he kicked off his boots.

"Just sit and be quiet," I snapped as I walked to the door. I opened it and stuck my head out, the hallway was empty. I quietly slipped across it to my room and looked inside satisfied that it looked the same as I had left it. I moved quickly to the trunk and pulled out the Eye from its hiding place. It was silent, showing no light or darkness. I placed it around my neck and stuffed it into the garments I wore as I stuffed the trunk back under the bed.

"Where did you go?" he asked.

"I went to get this," I replied as I traced the chain down from my neck. He sighed and nodded.

"Good. Just keep it safe." I carefully moved to where he sat and knelt in front of him. I placed my hand on his face gently to test the swelling again. He seemed to relax a little bit as he sighed and closed his only functioning eye.

"Okay got it!" Kili called into the room as he carefully walked in with the items, he stopped when he saw us, "I can give you some privacy if that's what you want."

"About time," Fili muttered as I waved him over. He set the bowl of cold water down and set the kettle on the fire rack. I soaked the rag with the cold water and began to carefully dab his eye gently. He winced at each touch.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, "But you got yourself into this." When the warm water was finally ready, I soaked a different rag in it and alternated between the two. The cold was to help get rid of the swelling and the warm water was to help bring healing blood to the wound to help it heal faster*. We did this for a half an hour when Fili was able to see out of his eye again.

"When is your mother expecting us to be back?" I asked.

"Another hour I suppose," Kili replied as he brought over a fresh bowl of warm water, "Is it feeling any better, brother?"

"I can see now," he muttered, "I bet it still looks awful." I sighed.

"I'm trying what I can," I said defeated, "I'm sorry."

"No, that's not what I meant," he replied, "I know you're doing all you can and I am forever indebted to you." He placed his hands over mine as it held the rag between us. I stared into his blue eyes and his bore into mine. My heart skipped a beat as Kili cleared his throat which forced us to pull away from one another.

"Who were they anyway," I asked feeling my face turn red, "The people who did this to you."

"Bervic, son of King Gnok, and his brothers," Kili replied, "They've been giving us trouble ever since I can remember."

"Isn't King Gnok's kingdom miles down the mountain range*?" I asked as I resumed my treatment.

"Yes it is but his son is sent for monthly visits. King Gnok is a little paranoid about making sure that we stay on our side of the range." I nodded and gently patted Fili's face trying to focus on the task and not on the soft stare he was giving me.

* * *

**Bahaha I'm a horrible person! **

**"Azbadu men, menu mizim": The closest I could get to 'My lady, you are a jewel.' There aren't many Khuzdul translators online. :( **

**((Special thanks to ThreeHundredStarsAbove for telling me what the word for Jewel was!))**

**Alternating between hot and cold: This is a method that my family has personally practiced for generations. My grandfather used this for my father when he broke his ankle and dad used this for my sister and I when we have both sprained our ankles. It cuts the healing time in half! Works Miracles! **

**Down the mountain range: Okay so I read that during the third age the firebeards and broadbeams came back after being chased out in the first age. Ya know because of the fall of Moria and all that. So I'm running back through trying to fix all of this so that I can get it right. (HUGE THANKS TO ro781727 for setting me straight!) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: There are some * in this chapter so keep your eyes open! Leave me some words of wisdom below! :)**

* * *

Kili left the room to retrieve some of his mother's paste that would help with the pain leaving Fili and I alone. I had stopped the treatment knowing that going any longer would give him a migraine and was now looking at his collection of books.

"I bet this is nice," I said quietly as I pulled a book off of the shelf, "Having all of these far away worlds on your shelf."

"I never noticed, I don't read," he replied as he rose from his chair and began to shift the fire around.

"You don't read?" I questioned shockingly.

"There's no need for me to read. I live in the real world." I irritatingly sighed and shook my head.

"That explains a lot," I muttered as I pulled a familiar book off the shelf. The title read 'Beauty and the Beast*.'

"What's that supposed to mean?" he snapped as I flipped the book open.

"Nothing. Wow, this one has pictures!" I replied amazed as I moved to his chair and sat down.

"What do you mean it has pictures?" he asked as he walked around and looked at it over my shoulder.

"It's on your shelf and you've never picked it up and looked at it?" I shook my head disapprovingly.

"I don't read," he stated again.

"Should I read this to you then?" I whispered as I carefully touched the hand painted images of the frightening creature and the beautiful woman, "It's a story that is older than the mountains themselves. It's my fav…Ya know this looks familiar, I lost my copy of this book when I was younger, after mother died."

"Aye, I know," he replied as the door opened and Kili walked in with a small bottle. He looked defeated and like he had gotten in trouble.

"What's wrong Kili?" I asked as Dis walked in behind him, "Ah, I see we've been caught."

"You've been fighting with Bervic again?" she said with venom in her voice, "Fili I am so disappointed in you. Haven't we been over this?" I sat there as Dis began to lecture them. Both, Fili and Kili looked ashamed.

"M'lady," I began, "Please don't be so hard on them. The fight wasn't fair and from what I could see Bervic had started it." She seemed a little surprised that I would defend them and stopped.

"For Cara's sake we will continue this later," she snapped, "I won't tell Thorin but I expect you to. Kili give her the comfrey* and come with me." He looked a little scared as he handed me the small bottle and left with her. I moved from the chair and Fili sat down. I placed the book on his lap and I began to rub the ointment on his eye.

"How often do you get into these scuffles?"

"At least once a month," he whispered as he looked at me, "Cara?" He gently took my hand again as he stared into my eyes. It seemed as though he was going to say something more but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I've got to finish this," I whispered more to my pounding heart than to him. He let my hand go and didn't make another move until I was finished.

"Thank you," he finally said as I began to clean up.

"You're welcome," I replied as he stood up with me. I looked into his eyes, sapphires, my sapphires. I blinked and looked down. What was I thinking? I wanted to just slap myself with how ridiculous I was feeling.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he lifted my chin back to look at him.

"Nothing," I replied trying to look anywhere but into those orbs of blue, "I'm just worried."

"About that note?" he asked. I nodded hoping that he couldn't hear my shallow breaths and my heart that had ignored my pleas.

"I don't want to put your family at risk," I said earnestly. He placed both of his hands on my arms.

"We can take care of ourselves," he whispered, "No one is going to hurt us or you. I promise."

"That promise only gets so far," I stated as I tried to pull away, his hands held firm.

"It gets as far as I say it does," he said sternly, "No one will lay a hand on you. Do you remember that promise I made to you when we were kids?" I bit my lip as I searched my memory.

"No," I admitted. There were a lot of things that I blocked off from that time. I had only met Fili a few days before my mother died. He left…I didn't even remember, everything was mostly a blur from the trauma.

"I, Fili, do promise to keep my mother's friend's daughter safe from all things that scare her," he recited as he crossed his heart with his finger.

"I'm sure that oath was only temporary because you went away if I remember," I replied, "and I don't remember it, so I proclaim it as null and void."

"You can't do that!" he stated, "I made the promise so you can't say that it is void!"

"Well I just did!"

"But you can't!"

"Just did!"

"Did not!" I was going to argue back but stopped for a second realizing where this argument was going and where I had ended up. We were mere inches away from one another.

"Listen to us," I whispered as I quickly wiggled my way out of his grasp, "We sound like children."

"We were children once," Fili replied his tone suddenly dropping into sadness.

"Well I had to grow up!" I earnestly said, "I had things and duties that were forced upon me! Not like you, who has lived in this Hall all his life and knows nothing of the world!" Shock and hurt appeared on his face like a shot through the heart. My stomach suddenly did a flip when I realized what I had said.

I quickly ran from the room and gave the things in my arms to the nearest servant. I dashed to my room and slammed my back against the door only to slide to the floor. I felt horrid and disgusted with myself as I sat there and tried to hold back the confusing emotions that crawled around in my head.

When I finally got to my feet I got undressed. I carefully folded the dress and its undergarments and placed them on the table that was in the room. I slipped into my trousers and paused before slipping on Fili's shirt feeling ashamed. I shook all thoughts I had away and pulled it on as a knock sounded on my door. I quickly stuffed the Eye down my shirt as the door opened.

"I'm sorry your first time into town was a disappointment," Dis said, "My boys should have known better than to pick a fight with Bervic."

"But I don't think they did," I replied as I put my belt on, "It looked as though they were the ones that were defending themselves." She put a hand up.

"I know. Bervic is a real pain," she whispered, "I am just trying to keep the peace."

"I understand," I replied as I handed her the folded dress with her necklace on top, "Thank you."

"Oh no," she said as she pushed it back to me, "It's yours, except this." She took the necklace from the top.

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I'm much more comfortable with trousers and shirts."

"Not anymore!" she piped as she walked to the wardrobe and opened it. Inside were dresses of every color and style. My mouth dropped.

"You're taking this adopted daughter thing to a whole new level," I whispered as I walked over and placed the green dress in an empty spot.

"No," she replied as she took my hands, "I'm only getting started. Now I need you to wear this when you go to swordplay." She pulled out a soft blue dress with flowery embroidery.

"I'm wearing a dress to swordplay? I won't be able to move in that!"

"You're only going to be sitting and watching for now," she replied, "Your arm isn't ready for that just yet."

"My left hand is perfectly capable!" I insisted as she shot me a look that probably meant, you're sitting and watching! I grunted in defeat.

"It will be starting in a half an hour or so," she whispered, "Just go for now and relax, I know that you've got half of the attendees worried just for coming and watching."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Word travels quickly when a young beautiful dwarf enters the Hall of Thorin to stay," she winked at me then left the room. I groaned and stuffed the dress back into the wardrobe, I hated this. I hate the stares and the whisperings. I hated how stupid I was and for my inability to think before I spoke. I kicked the bottom of the wardrobe before I crawled onto the bed to stare at the ceiling.

I looked at my right arm. The cloth still looked clean. I felt the urge to take it off and look at the puncture wound but better judgment stopped me. It ached in some areas but I was relieved when I could move my fingers. I quickly slid off the bed and pulled out my sword. I held it in my left hand then carefully moved it to my right hand. I could hold it, but not for very long. I sighed with relief, at least I could get that much only on two days of healing. I moved it back to my left hand and swung it around with ease.

"Parry, parry," I muttered to myself as I took a few steps forward swinging the sword strategically, "you're getting rusty Cara." I slid it back into its sheath and began to undress. I managed to get into that gown with more ease due to its fewer undergarments. Although with the short sleeves it had I wished I was back in the green dress to hide my bandage. In a small act of rebellion I looped the daggers scabbard through my belt and wrapped it around my waist. It slid slightly to my hips but stayed on nonetheless. I heard a small knock on my door and after making sure the eye was resting safely against my skin, I pulled it open.

"I am here to take you to training, m'lady," the bath maid from earlier said. I followed her into the hallway.

"Please don't call me that," I whispered into her ear as we walked towards the great hall, "It makes me feel old." I heard a small giggle come from her which was quickly hushed.

"What shall I call you then?" she whispered back.

"My name will do nicely." We entered the great hall and walked across to the opposite corner. I was still amazed by the architecture and managed to fall a little behind as I spun in a circle from the center to soak it all in. I jogged to catch up as she disappeared through another archway. My jaw dropped. This room was almost the same size as the last but had every sort of training situation that you could imagine. There was an area for archery, swordplay, wrestling, and everything else that I could think of. I could see that Thorin and Dis were sitting on a sort of platform that overlooked everything.

The maid stopped at the stairs as I ascended, the room seemed to grow quiet behind me. Many of the young and old dwarves were in the practice rings but a few were scattered to the other stations. I stopped at the top and bowed to the both of them.

"Thorin," I whispered as I stood uprightly again, he gave me a small nod in return. Dis subliminally sent me to the seat beside her. When I saw her eyes fall to the dagger that was around my waist her expression changed only slightly to annoyance.

"Sit up straight," she whispered as she noticed my bad posture. I fixed the problem as the groups of boisterous young men began fighting again.

"His footing is off," I could hear Thorin mumble; "His arc is slow." He finally stood and began to walk amongst the men carefully avoiding their blows and adjusting them where he could. He was one of among many tutors that walked through the rowdy boys.

"Is this all I am doing?" I whispered to Dis, "Just sitting here?"

"It gives them someone to work hard for."

"And Thorin doesn't provide that?"

"His influence only goes so far," Dis said smiling, "besides since you are now my ward*I need to involve you in my duties." I squeezed my lips together in frustration as I began to notice the faltering practices of the warriors.

"His shoulders are too low," I found myself whispering, "his left side is vulnerable." Dis shushed me.

"Just relax," she whispered, "We are only here for the first stages. Then we have other business to attend to."

"Like what?" I replied.

"Oh lessons mostly," she answered getting a groan from me as a reply, "It's not that bad." She offered me a small smile. I tried to return one but it was difficult. I returned to watching the fighters and noticed a familiar pair of light and dark haired boys. I could see Fili's black eye from where I sat, it still looked painful. They suddenly let out a loud laugh as they lowered their weapons and then quickly went back to practicing as an instructor walked by.

Kili was the first to notice that I was watching them. His hand quickly pointed to me as Fili turned at looked at me. I looked down when I saw his small glare that he shot me. I bit my lip and felt the pain return to my chest. I noticed that Dis was eyeing me cautiously.

"What?" I whispered to her as she shook her head.

"Just thinking," she whispered.

"Enlighten me, m'lady."

"Fili missed you so much when we had to leave. It took Kili almost a month to get him back his mischievous and fun-loving self so I've just been thinking."

"Thoughts like that could cause trouble."

"For you, maybe," she giggled.

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast: You all know the story! I couldn't come up with a story of my own... :( so I stole the one that is as old as time itself. **

**Comfrey: a medicinal herb used as a pain reliever. **

**Ward: Kinda the Morgana off of Merlin sort of situation here. Basically they have accepted to care for her, adoption, whatever you want to call it. **

**Well here's a little hint for you guys what relationship I want to exploit here! Hehehe! So yes, this is an eventual FiliXOC. **

**I want to give a HUGE thank you for all of you who have been following and favoriting! You've been making my Christmas Holiday Great! As my gift to you I am going to be posting a chapter tomorrow because IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! and I don't want to post on Christmas because...Its Christmas! I hope that you all enjoy this!**

**Shout-outs to anon, Pergjithshme, IsraAl'Attia-Theron, Lisse Mirelien, ThreeHundredStarsAbove and ThaliaHuntressGrace for their words of encouragement! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note: There is actually a * in here somewhere! But you probably don't need me to explain it for ya...It's a pretty popular saying nowadays ;)**

**Dear guest, you jumped me at one chapter short! The next chapter will answer your concern! I'm sorry! D:**

* * *

Not long after our talk she took me to the library that was in a subsection after right and left turns in this complicated maze. I was almost dumbstruck at the enormity and beauty of all of the books and scrolls that were piled on shelves what seemed like a mile high. At first Dis let me run around for a half an hour just to look at the many different stories and worlds that occupied the shelves before she sat me down to begin 'lessons.' The first thing we talked about was the history of Erebor much of which was mainly a review of the stories my father told me. She showed me maps and images that had been saved from the wrath of Smaug and explained each. She also talked about the line of the royal family and the genealogy of Durin's descendants.

We were disturbed only once by a book that had fallen to the ground from the librarian's arms. We then moved to talking about arithmetic, my worst subject. It took the rest of the time we had to learn that one lesson she had prepared.

"Cara," she snapped, "This isn't magic. It's understandable."

"I'm trying!" I replied, "But I don't understand the need to find out how big a box is!" I could see the frustration building inside of her.

"I think we're going to be finished for the day," she replied as she shut the book we were studying out of, "Tomorrow we will talk about herbal medicine and etiquette. Feel free to look around in here but supper will be on in an hour. If you're not in the dining room then, I'll send a search party." She smiled at me as the frustration left her eyes; I gave her a half hearted smile in return. She patted my shoulder gently and left the room. I stood and gazed across the expansion of shelves filled with heroes and villains, loves and tragedies, I didn't know where to start.

I asked the librarian how everything was organized so that I would be able to find my way. He gave me a small map that he had drawn to help himself and was kind enough to let me keep it. I first walked to the historical archives. It was a relatively small section. I felt pretty silly for looking for information on the Eye when it was to be kept a secret from the rest of my race but I still held out some hope. I pulled out a dusty book and blew off the dust that covered it. The title was worn off and unreadable as I opened the book and began to flip through the handwritten pages. It spoke of an ancient battle that I had never heard of. I shook my head and placed it back on the shelf.

I began to walk along the aisles one by one as I brushed my hand along each binding only imagining what each could hold. Suddenly my hand touched an old binding of book and the eye suddenly grew hot. I took my hand off and the burning died out. I picked up the book muttering a thank you to the diamond and opened it. There wasn't much writing in it as I blew off the pages and sneezed. I scanned the book, more like journal, for the name of the diamond. It took a few pages before I managed to find a reference.

_My son just broke through the wall today, mythril, that's what made it so hard to cut through. Mythril covered every wall in this pocket under my mountain. I knew what this would mean if I let word get around that we had found mythril outside of Khazad-dûm. Uttely ruin to my plan to keep this safe. Thrain is working now to have a door built to fit the opening he made. I have hired a young, loyal dwarfling protégé to create the lock. His name slips my mind. I have given him the diamond that Thrain found before he broke through the wall. It seems to be the will of Mahal that it remains the guardian of the cavern. _

I paused for a moment as I reread the passage. I suddenly realized I was reading King Thror's journal. I felt the urge to close it and to never visit its resting place again, out of respect to his memory. But this was the only book I had found that would give me insight to the Dwarf-Lord that understood the meaning of my duty. I turned the page.

_Rodan's plan is fantastic! He has manipulated the diamond to the form of a magnifying glass to manipulate the light to open his mechanism on the door. I have also brought in Kalra to help bless the room for the purpose of Mahal. I have named Rodan's key, the Eye of Mahal, and given it to her to protect. She has a connection with Mahal neither I nor anyone understands. I pray that this will please him. _

I glanced at the King's rough sketch of what he saw as I pulled the eye out to compare the two. His sketch seemed to be close to exactly what I had in my hand. I turned to the third page.

_Mahal is pleased! Only Kalra and her descendants will be able to unlock this chamber, neither Rodan or I can get the Eye to react. The door is ready to be sealed. We are moving it tonight I fear I may be running out of time. It will be protected by its mythril covered walls and through secrecy. I have not told my grandchildren yet, I will when I know that they are old enough to understand the importance of this. _

I noticed that the next entry had been ripped out. I flipped through each page to see if it had been misplaced but it was nowhere. I bit my lip as I read the fifth entry.

_My mountain, my home, my riches are gone. _

_Kalra has returned to the mountain to retrieve the Eye of Mahal that was lost. I worry that she will perish by the dragon's mighty claw. The secrets of Erebor may now be lost forever. _

_Tarra has returned, she has the Eye, Kalra never made it out. _

I shut the journal and placed it back on the shelf. At least I was beginning to understand what happened all those years ago but the missing entry could have revealed what is hidden in those chambers. Maybe King Thrain had it removed to make sure that the secret of what was behind that door would perish with him.

I looked back to the map and attempted to find my way out of the forest of pages. It was eerily quiet as I walked among the dusty shelves glancing on occasion to the titles that faced me. I laced myself around an aisle after aisle trying to follow the librarian's map and get out.

I managed to return to the table in what felt like a good ten minutes or wandering. It was in the process of being cleared.

"Did ya find what yer were lookin fer miss?" the librarian asked. I shrugged.

"I don't really know," I replied as I rubbed my neck.

"Ya either do or ya don't."

"Well I found a portion of what I was looking for. One of the pages was missing."

"Were ya back in the archives?"

"I think so."

"Those books are from Erebor. A lot of things are missing from back there," he sighed as he took the stack of books and walked away. I sat down on the chair while I played with the chain around my neck when the thought of apologizing to Fili came into my mind.

"Sir," I called to him. He reappeared empty handed.

"Yes?"

"Does Prince Fili ever come in here?" I asked.

"I haven't seen him in here in years. It's been a real shame though, he used to love being in here."

"Did he have a favorite book?" I asked.

"Aye, he did."

"Would you show me?" He nodded and I followed him to where a line of colorful bindings were stacked.

"That's strange," he muttered, "it's not here. It was a beautiful copy, had pictures an everythin. I have no idea where he got it anyhow."

"What was it called?" I asked.

"Beauty and the Beast," he replied, "ya know, he might of taken it to his room. You should probably ask him." I nodded in reply as I thanked him for his time and I left the library. I had a pretty good idea what happened to my copy after my mother died.

* * *

I was at Fili's door for at least ten minutes before I found the courage to knock. I heard a small thud and swiftly the door opened. Fili stood there with his hair soaked and just a pair of trousers on. His eye was still a dark purple.

"Yes?" he asked with venom. I felt a small blush on my cheeks as I looked away.

"Is this a bad time?" I asked.

"No, I'm just washing up," he replied, "come on in." He moved to the side and I walked in carefully avoiding looking at his chest. I noticed a small bowl of water and a rag sitting on his table as he shut the door.

"I came to say I was sorry," I whispered as he picked up his towel and began to squeeze his hair out.

"Is that it?" he muttered.

"And I came to get something," I stated as I walked to his bookshelf. I scanned the shelves for my book.

"A book?" he asked as I pulled it from its place.

"My book," I corrected turning and looking at him, "This book was never supposed to leave my side." I saw his face go a little red and the irritation in his eyes fade.

"How is it your book?" he asked as he swiftly blocked the exit.

"Because your majesty, you stole it from me." I replied as I tapped it gently on his chest, "and I promised to hunt down whoever took it from me."

"You're starting to remember?" Everything from his eyes disappeared and his eyes shone like the sky.

"Just a little bit," I said softly as a feeling of relief overcame me, "Why did you take it?" He let out a small chuckle as he looked into my eyes.

"Because I wanted you to come and find me," he whispered as pink invaded his cheeks, "It's an odd reason, I know, but it was my master plan on how I would get to see you again."

"It seems Mahal may have had a hand in your schemes," I chuckled as he let a small laugh escape his lips as his eyes shifted from between mine.

"Cara, you know how you only need the light when it's burning low? You only miss the sun when it starts to snow*?"

"Well, yes," I replied as I stared into his eyes, "Doesn't everyone?" I saw a small smile appear on his face as he gently placed his hand on my cheek. It made my heart begin to pound so loud I was afraid he was going to hear it. My hands were getting clammy and the book suddenly became a heavy weight. I felt weak at the knees for the first time in my life as I struggled to hold the intense gaze we shared.

"Well they say that you only know you love her when you let her go*," he said as he gently stroked my sideburns with his thumb and leaned in slowly, "and I let you go."

And the world stopped. For that one moment, the world came to a complete stop. His lips touched mine for a second before they hungrily caressed mine. I replied with my arms wrapping around his neck to pull him closer as a deep feeling of desperate need filled my chest. My heart was racing as his other hand wrapped around my waist and pressed my body against his. Our lips moved like a dance sending pleasure sparks through my body as my hands became entangled in his wet hair. The hand he had on my cheek moved down the side of my body to my hip. Everything in the world felt right at this exact moment.

The Eye suddenly felt hot on my skin bringing me back to the reality of the situation. I slid my empty hand from his neck to his chest and pushed him away.

"Fili," I whispered, "Wait."

"What?" I stopped myself for a moment letting the wave of sudden responsibility flood my head.

"This is dangerous. You're putting your whole family and your own life at risk." He kissed my forehead.

"I know," he whispered, "But I'm not letting you go again." I felt my chest swell as he kissed me gently.

"Well you're going to have to," I said softly, "Someone is walking this way." I heard the click of boots coming down the hall from through the door. He smiled and stroked my sideburns for a moment as a knock rang from the door. He stepped back and opened it.

"Mother is calling us for supper," I heard Kili say, "Would you go and get Cara from the library? I don't think I'll be able to handle her face when Thorin tells her."

"She's here," Fili whispered as his face lost the shining that it held before.

"What is Thorin going to tell me?" I asked moving from behind the door. Kili looked at Fili and swiftly moved back down the hall.

"You'll find out," Fili whispered as he took my hand, "He has more experience with things like this."

* * *

**I let you go: Okay...So I've been absolutely obsessed with the cover of that song by Tyler Ward and Kurt Schneider. It's called Let You Go by Passenger and it is phenomenal!**

**I couldn't resist anymore! I had to let something happen because after this something else happens! And then something else and something else...**

**So here's my early chapter for you because IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! Merry Christmas to all! (posted at the stroke of midnight)**

**Lisse Mirelien: I want to thank you personally for your constant support and your love of the white box! **

**A huge thanks to everyone who has favorited and followed! You make my days even brighter...apart from the blinding white snow that is covering the ground...**


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry! I couldn't resist posting again!**

**Authors Note: There is only one of * in here and it's like the last line so no worries...**

* * *

Dinner that night was eaten in silence. I felt a deep fear in my heart as I worried over many different ideas. It wasn't until our plates were removed when I finally found out the secret.

Thorin began informing me that he had sent Fili to confirm the scouts report that they had found my father's cousin Del and Beriam, dead in the glade. They were laden with a pack horse that carried the belongings that I had left behind. Much of which was destroyed and ruined. They deducted that they were attacked by three or four raiders. Del was impaled with many stab wounds and arrows littered my uncles back. The raiders were never found for they had disappeared quickly after the incident. Their bodies were found hours later.

Thorin had what remained sent to my quarters during dinner so that he would be able to inform me before hand. I stood from the table abruptly and stumbled towards the door before he could apologize for keeping it from me. I had thrown off any help that was offered to me as I made my way to my room gasping for breath between my sobs. Everything hit me at once, the pain I managed to suppress from my father, my uncle and cousin and for the sudden loneliness that haunted my mind as I slammed my door shut and began to tear my room apart. When everything was seemingly splintered and destroyed in my mind, I fell to the floor choking and coughing after crying so hard for so long. It took hours for me to move from that spot on the ground, days for me to let anyone into my room, a week before I would even speak and a week and a half before I ate anything. At the two week mark I let Dis come in and restart my lessons.

She would enter with my breakfast as we began the first lessons, leave for an hour or so. Return with a new subject and then leave again. I would remain in my room and tinker with my tools that had survived the journey. In my inner turmoil, Dis had sent for materials for me to pass the days. I actually managed to make and improve some of my designs that I had as I tried to block out anything that was outside my door.

Kili would come in on occasion usually before dinner to keep me company since I had all but banished Fili from my sight. Most days he would want to look at the craft I had finished that day or sometimes we would wrestle, my arm now back to being fully functional with a pair of impressive scars. On this particular day of the ending of my third week he had brought me a book to read to him.

"It wasn't Fili's fault you know," he whispered to me after I had finished the chapter, "Thorin told him not to tell you."

"It's not that," I replied as I moved to put it on the mantle of the fireplace next to Bofur and Bifur's condolence present. It was like a small raven puppet that would flap its wings as you twisted the lever.

"What is it then? I haven't seen him this upset in years." I was going to tell the truth when I stopped myself. I wasn't sure myself. I just couldn't bring myself to let him see me like this. He knew that that information would crush me and I understood why he kept it from me. I couldn't bear to look at him but I would cry myself to sleep because I missed his soft touch.

"I don't know," I answered, "I just don't know." My mind constantly drifted to the kiss that we had shared. It frightened me. I was getting too close, much too close. If Thorkas had his next target, Fili would be it.

"I think you do," he said as he got up from his seat and stood next to me, "tell me please." I looked over into his dark eyes. It took all of my strength to even breathe with this pressure.

"I'm scared he might be next," I whispered as my chest began to tense up, "I don't think I could handle losing any of you." Dis had truly filled the void that I had of needing a mother at this point. She had been there to hold me when I would erupt into tears in the middle of a lesson or when I flew into a rage. Kili had become such a close friend almost like my own little brother who was there to take my mind off of the pain that clouded my heart. Thorin had been a comforting hand when the nights got hard. He would come and check on me every night and help me put my room back together after my outbursts.

"We can handle ourselves," he insisted as he took my hand, "Fili is the best of the best of the best. No one would be able to get to him."

"That's what I thought of my father," I muttered as I pulled my hand away and walked to the door to let him out.

"Come to dinner, please," he asked, "You've been in here almost a month. You're going to go mad if you stay in here for very much longer." He remained where he stood.

"Maybe tomorrow."

"You said that yesterday," he stated as he walked to next to me, "Just come on." I felt a twinge of doubt in my heart as I shook my head.

"I can't," I whispered as I opened the door for him, "I'm sorry." He gave me a stern look.

"Can't or won't?" he snapped as he stomped into the hallway. I began to shut the door when I noticed Fili sitting across the hallway. He was usually there, waiting for Kili to come out but I always made a point not to acknowledge him. His eye had completely healed but he was now covered in new cuts and bruises all along his arms. I opened the door a little wider as he just sat and watched making no move towards me. His hair was a mess and his face was dirty but his eyes are what scared me so. They were empty.

"Hi," he said. I choked for a second trying to form any sort of words.

"What have you done to yourself?" He looked down at his arms.

"Bervic," he muttered as he rolled his sleeves down. I glanced down the hallway before I carefully walked out of the comfort of my room for the first time. I saw a small light of relief in his eyes as I knelt in front of him.

"Fili, I'm sorry," I whispered trying to hold back the emotions building up inside of my chest.

"Shh," he whispered as he placed his hand on my cheek, "There's nothing to be sorry for." I placed my hand on his and tried not to look at him.

"I'm trying not to cry," I chuckled with difficulty, "I thought I was done with this."

"You can cry," he replied, "I won't hold it against you." I gave him a look that brought a smile to his face.

"I know but I'm still not going to," I replied as I leaned into his chest. He held me close for a few seconds before he gently pushed me away to rise to his feet. He extended his hand down to me, which I took without hesitation, and pulled me to my feet.

"Good, crying doesn't suit you," he whispered as he wiped away a rebel tear that had begun to fall.

"Your family has a right to know what they're up against," I whispered, "I need to tell them."

"I thought ignorance was protection enough," he replied.

"I never told Del and now he is dead. That rule is invalid now. You are the royal family you deserve to know. I should have told Thorin about it when my father had died." He let out a shallow breath as he nodded.

He walked beside me as we made our way to the dining area, the Eye hot on my chest the whole way. As expected there was a look of shock on everyone's face as I walked in.

"Cara!" Kili cried as he began to rise from his chair.

"Wait," I replied as Fili moved to a chair, "There's something you all should know and only you." Dis and Thorin looked at me curiously as they waved out all of the attendants.

"What have you been hiding?" Thorin demanded careful not to let his voice rise. I choked for a second letting his tense words fill the air. I glanced around the room making sure that no one else was there when I pulled the Eye out from under my shirt. It glowed as brightly as it had when I introduced it to Fili.

"The Eye of Mahal!" Dis gasped. Thorin's eyes grew wide with shock as he moved from his seat and gently reached out for it. I pulled it back for a moment before I caught myself and placed it gently on his hand.

"But how?" he asked, "It was to have been lost!"

"When King Thror and your father escaped Erebor my grandmother and mother fled with them leaving the Eye behind. During the confusion and panic they went back inside the mountain to retrieve it. That's where Kalra died. King Thror told us to keep it hidden until the mountain could be retaken." The Eye glowed brightly as the other lights in the room seemed to dim.

"This is what Thorkas was after when he killed my father and I'm sure he also killed Beraim and Del. I don't want to put your family in danger," I continued.

"Is this what that note was about?" Kili called from his standing position. I gave a slight nod.

"Why didn't you inform me of this sooner?" Thorin chastised.

"Ignorance is protection. That's what mother told me," I replied, "but not anymore. I'm sure she wasn't expecting the situation I am now facing. I'm telling you this now because you are of the royal line of Durin and I had no right to keep this from you. Forgive me." He let the Eye fall back onto my chest and went into a moment of deep thought.

"What does it do?" Kili asked.

"It is a key to the inner chambers of Erebor. Your great-grandfather hid all of our secrets there, even the secrets of Mahal himself. I can see why Thorkas would be after the Eye now," Dis answered, "You're going on the quest to reclaim Erebor." Thorin nodded and sighed.

"I'm proud that you came forward," he said sternly, "but you should have told me of this long ago. I had my suspicions but I thought it to be impossible. This is surely a burden that one should not hold alone." I nodded as the light from the Eye died down.

"Does it do that often?" Kili asked seemingly afraid.

"It's a long story," I chuckled as I tucked it back under my shirt, "It's got a mind of its own some days."

"I'm glad to see you finally came out of that prison," Dis replied, "Are you going to stay for dinner?" I laughed quietly as I looked at Fili.

"Aye, I think I am."

The attendants were called back in and took my seat beside Dis. I felt a huge wave of relief and a lightness to my shoulders as supper began.

"So, Cara, I never brought this up before because I wasn't sure if you would be willing to go but Prince Bervic has invited you to his birthday celebration. It is later this week," Dis explained. Both Fili and Kili choked on what they were eating.

"It would be rude of me to decline wouldn't it?" I groaned.

"You can always go back to your room for another month," Dis offered, "You are under my care and you also represent the royal family. It would be more than rude for you to decline now that you are out and about."

"He invited just me?" I whimpered.

"King Gnok invites us every year," she replied, "But the prince himself invited you. He would have asked you face to face but you were in no condition to have visitors." I held my breath as a chill ran up my spine.

"I don't feel right about it," Fili muttered for me.

"You're in enough trouble with King Gnok as it is," Thorin snapped, "It was close to a miracle that he still allowed you and your brother to come."

"Not like I want to go anyways. It'll just be a big brawl," he replied while taking a gulp of ale. Thorin gave him a sharp look which shut him up.

"Then I am afraid I must go," I stated ignoring Fili's small statement, "When do we leave?"

"The day after tomorrow," Thorin replied, "be sure to bring extra clothes. The weather isn't looking too friendly." I didn't question this as I continued to eat the mutton that was placed before me.

"Oh I hate the rain," Dis whined, "couldn't we just leave tomorrow?" All three of the male dwarves seemed to have the same reaction of sputtering or choking on whatever was in their mouths.

"I'd rather not. I'm going to need the extra day to refresh myself," I stated giving them a wink. They seemed to understand and accept it gratefully.

"Aye," Dis replied, "I forgot. The boys need their baths." A large smile crossed both of our faces as Fili and Kili gave me traitorous looks. I shrugged and bit down on another piece of meat enjoying the sweet revenge.

"But mother!" Kili began, "I've washed myself twice this week already!"

"Oh hush," she cut him off, "I expect the three of you to be clean and proper when we arrive at Norgrod. I will even allow you to go to the spring if you chose." Kili's face suddenly lit up as he looked down the table at Fili who was sharing the same look.

* * *

We finished dinner with a plan for tomorrow and each said our goodnights one by one. I followed Fili through the hallway before coming to a stop in front of my door. I opened the door for a moment and glanced carefully over my shoulder. Fili was leaning against his doorframe watching me.

"Don't want to go back to your prison?" he asked. I closed the door and leaned against it.

"No," I answered, "Do you mind if I come in for a bit?" He smiled and backed into his room. He disappeared from my sight while leaving the door open. I looked down the hall to see if anyone was within earshot before I quickly walked across to his room. I closed the door behind me as he positioned a chair in front of the fire. He gave me a small bow as he gracefully offered me the chair. I walked over and sat down, feeling the warmth of the fire through my trousers. He pulled up another chair to sit across from me and handed me a book.

"What's this?" I asked as he lit his pipe and sat down.

"You said you would read to me," he replied as he let out a small ring of smoke.

"But this is a child's book," I replied mockingly, "No place for someone who lives in the real world." He gave me a small smirk.

"Nope, but it belongs in yours. I told you I don't read I listen. Now if you please," he nodded as he gently placed the pipe between his lips. I sighed and read the title,

"Snow White and the Seven Dwarves*."

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry...I can't hold back anymore! I am posting this one because I am in a most definitely giving spirit! **

**I want to apologize to the mysterious Guest who picked up on my mistake. I am very happy that you pointed that out because it means that you are actually reading this! AHHHH! :D It warms my heart to absolutely no end! But the reason I pretty much skipped her mourning period was probably because I just about forgot about it with the whole getting out of Tharbad alive and trying to cope with the new world she was thrown into...So I hope that this makes up for everything. **

**Snow White: Yeah...lack of imagination...I'm Sorry! D: **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! (I apologize if you don't believe in Christmas, if that be the case then I give this to you as a token of my appreciation!) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Authors note: There is only one * here. Read on!**

* * *

When I got to the third chapter I glanced up to see that sleep had overtaken him. I stopped for a moment and waited to see if he would awake in my silence. He didn't. I watched his sleeping figure as my mind drifted to what I could remember about him.

I could see that meadow and his bright blue eyes in the sunlight. I had remembered why he had pulled my hair; he was lacing my braids with the white wild flowers that were scattered across the ground. We both had grass stains on our clothes from tackling each other in our small wrestling matches. We could hear Kili laughing as he ran around the meadow kicking up dandelions. There was a loud crackle from the storm clouds that were moving in which had frightened me into hiding under my cloak. Fili laughed at me as the three of us began running for my home. The rain had grown too strong and we were forced to stop and hide under a bridge until the storm passed. And…I remember a song…the tune and words escaped my memory as I struggled to remember it.

Fili stirred, bringing me back to the present day, he uttered a soft snore as his pipe fell out of his hand. I leaned over and picked it up from the ground to look at its craftsmanship. I could tell that it had been made natively here in the Blue Mountains by the carving and by the patterns that were used. I rose to my feet and placed it on the mantle, then walked to his shelves and placed the book back where it had belonged. I took one last look at him before I quietly walked to his window to gaze out at the city that had grown dark. I sat down on the windowsill as I pulled out the Eye to hold in my hand. It was quiet for once as I wrapped my fingers around it and leaned against the wall staring out at the walls that glittered with reflected light.

_I found myself back on the ground staring up at the hooded figure. He was still reaching up to take his hood off. In a desperate attempt I threw the dagger at him with my left hand. It flew through his chest and ricocheted off the wall behind him. _

_"A jeweler that runs from ghosts?" I heard in the back of my mind as his hood fell to his back. _

_"The Eye," I heard on the wind as I saw Thorkas in the saddle. His face was blackened and warped. _

_I turned and ran down the path with fear as I heard the horse gallop behind me. The farther I got the quieter the air became until I could see that the entire world I was in was frozen in time. _

_"Hear my silent prayer_

_Heed my quiet call_

_When the dark and blue surround you," _

_I heard a soft soothing voice sing to me as I looked over my shoulder. The horse and Thorkas were gone. All that remained was the shadow of them both on the rock wall frozen in mid stride. _

_"Step into my sigh_

_ Look inside the light_

_You will know that I have found you.*" _

_I looked around at leaves that were frozen in mid air and rocks that would have fallen to the ground stuck in time. I saw a figure in front of me in a blue dress that approached. I saw the once forgotten face of my mother staring back at me as she stopped a few feet away. _

_"Mother?" I whispered as she put a hand up._

_"I don't have time," she replied, "sing it. Sing the song." _

_"What song?"_

_"Hear my silent prayer_

_Heed my quiet call_

_When the dark and blue surround you_

_Step into my sigh_

_ Look inside the light_

_You will know that I have found you," _

_Once I had joined I began feeling a sharp burning sensation on my palm. _

"Ouch!" I cried as I dropped the eye back onto my chest. The light that was emanating from it suddenly faded as I examined my hand. It had left a ring of red around my palm and onto my fingers.

Glancing into the window I could see that I had awoke probably right before dawn. The sky was a strong dark blue and getting lighter ever so slowly. I looked around the room as I shook my hand off to see that Fili was still in his chair snoring away. I carefully stepped onto the floor with my bare feet feeling the cold as it sent shivers up my back. I grabbed a blanket from his bed and walked carefully across the room to where he sat. Trying not to wake him I gently laid it over him since the fire had died out. He stirred again for a moment then was peaceful.

I paused a moment from my journey to the door as I felt something click into place inside my heart. I looked back at Fili's sleeping face and I felt that 'something' beginning to weld itself into my entire being. I couldn't resist the urge as I leaned over and kissed him ever so gently on the forehead. His delicate lips curled into a smile as he pulled the blanket around him.

I moved from him where I opened the door quietly and slipped out. I saw a few people walking around in the Great Hall from where I stood in the hallway. None of them had seen me so I entered my room to change clothes.

I selected a pair of tan pants and a dark brown shirt from the wardrobe. I slipped them on quickly as I gathered my crafts and placed them on the table. The majority of them were necklaces or rings, there was a single damaged dagger that I managed to save and a circlet I had designed as a gift for Dis. I had Kili help me with that one to make sure that it would be to her liking.

I heard voices outside of my door as I separated a few necklaces and the dagger as gifts to Bervic. I paused when I heard the door open and turned to see who had entered. It was Dis.

"Ah," she cried obviously startled by my presence, "You're awake already. Good I was coming to get you. What are you doing?" I quickly stepped in front of the circlet to hide it from her view.

"Just organizing," I lied. She narrowed her eyes as she walked over. Her eyes fell on the necklaces and her mouth seemed to open in shock.

"You made these?" she whispered as she picked up one that was adorned with small broken pieces of diamonds and shards of metal that I managed to melt together with the fire from my room.

"Well I tried," I replied trying to be modest, "my fireplace isn't exactly a forge." She didn't reply as she picked up a second. I moved away from the table to expose the circlet to her range of sight.

"Well I'm sure Thorin would allow you use of his forge once he saw what you can do with nothing but mere scraps," she stated as her eyes fell on her gift. I could see she was at a moment of indecision with picking it up to look at it or by grabbing it and running. I carefully picked it up and handed it to her.

"I wanted to thank you for being so patient with me these past few weeks. I had Kili help me to get the right size," I explained as she took it in amazement. It was a piece I knew father would be proud of. I managed to save the best scraps that she had given me to create this. It was in a small V shape that had three different lines of silver that twisted and curved around pieces of sapphire and diamond. I even managed to heat up and pound out small leaves that I added to the piece giving it a nice nature look.

"This is surely a gift that you have!" she said mesmerized by the shine that it gave, "I will cherish this, the rest of my life." She took one of my hands and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Which do you think I should offer to Bervic? This is all that I have to give." I extended a hand to the jumbled pile of jewelry. She took a moment and selected three rings. One had a square cut ruby with an attempt carving of a lion. The other two sported rounded amber stones that I managed to polish to a shine with much difficulty.

"One of the amber ones," she replied putting the other two down and sighed, "These are just simply spectacular. I would love to see you create something with raw materials."

"I like working with scraps I don't have to imagine too much," I replied smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"Well go and get the boys up, we've a journey to prepare for."

Getting Fili to wake up was much easier than his brother. All it really took was a small tug of his hair and his eyes instantly fluttered open. Kili was much different. At first I tried tugging his hair but all I got was a wild punch that was thrown. I then tried to strip his covers off of him; all I got was a moan and groan when he curled up into a ball. Finally for my third try I slid onto the bed and pushed him onto the floor. He landed with a loud thud and shouted in anger.

"Oi!" he snapped as he attempted to rise to his feet, "can't anyone get some sleep around here?"

"I am on your mother's errand," I replied simply, "get dressed and meet us in the kitchen." I walked out quickly before he could object. I stood in the hallway for a moment and took a breath of air as I enjoyed the end of my self-imprisonment.

I smiled to myself as I walked down the hallway to the dining area to await the two sleepy boys with Dis. She looked up at me with a large smile as I sat down next to her.

"It just warms my heart to see you out of that room."

"It's a good feeling," I replied as I twisted the chain of the Eye around my finger making sure to keep it hidden.

"So the plan has changed a little bit," Dis replied as two plates were placed before us, "You will be going with Thorin to train this morning then going to the springs. It puts us back slightly but we should still be able to get everything done before we leave. He just wants to be sure you can handle yourself." I groaned I had been looking forward to a bath after my solitary confinement.

"Where is Thorin?" I asked quietly.

"He's already eaten and is probably getting things ready." She took a small bite of her bread as she looked over a small scroll of parchment. I groaned as I quickly ate my meal, Mahal only knows how patient Thorin could be.

Fili and Kili both walked in with bags under their eyes.

"Mother it's too early," Kili muttered as he almost crashed down on his seat. Fili grunted in agreement as he rubbed his eyes. I rolled my eyes and shook my head as I gulped down the small mug of water before standing.

"Where are you going?" Fili asked more awake than his brother.

"Practice," I replied, "I'm getting slow. Your mother will fill you in on the rest." Before he could ask what I meant I dashed out of the door. With a small perk in my step I eagerly entered my room and retrieved my weapons. I felt almost excited to be able to throw my sword around again.

Upon entering the next hall where the entire set up of training was stationed I noticed Thorin setting up a small course for us. He seemed surprised that I was the first to arrive when he finally realized that I was watching him.

"Put your weapons down and run a few laps around this area," he instructed as I moved to the starting line. I started as a slow jog as to not injure myself the first lap. There were a few obstacles that one had to jump over or to climb that were scattered throughout the course. As I began the second round I sped up, jumping over the small walls that had been constructed with much more ease. I grabbed onto a rope to help myself over a larger wall that was stationed in the middle of my path. I finished the second lap and began a full sprint on the third lap.

I could hear a pair of deep voices as they echoed off the walls. I tried not to notice as I grabbed the rope and scaled the wall. Jumping down in the same fashion as the previous lap I finished the course.

Breathing heavy I walked back over to Thorin who had been joined by his nephews. He had a deep scowl on his face as they watched me.

"It's been a long time," I defended myself as Fili and Kili made their way to the starting line.

"I wasn't going to say anything," he said as they began to run, "stretch out, we've got a lot of work to do." I sat on the ground and stretched my legs as I watched the two boys run.

Upon finishing my stretches I rose to my feet and began my work with Thorin. Firstly we started with basic hand on hand in which everything came back rather slowly. I was thrown to the ground multiple times before I finally managed to keep my feet under me. He would throw a punch or two that would make a few close calls with my head among making various grabs before I finally managed to land a few blows.

"Focus!" Thorin shouted as I blocked a sudden punch from him and countered it with a twist and an elbow to his ribs. He grunted as I shoved him to the ground finally. The three of them were silent for a moment as I struggled to catch my breath.

"Can we be done?" I chuckled, "I'm lightheaded." Thorin gave me a shadow of a smile as I helped him up.

"You're not too shabby," he said as he dusted his tunic off, "But how are you with that sword. Rodan was one of the best; did he teach you well enough?"

* * *

**Okay...I was a little desperate for moving the story along since the first ten chapters were like within two or three days.**

**I have found you: It's from Secret Garden's Dreamcatcher. It's mostly instrumental except for the two verses at the beginning and end of the song which I have used here. Go and listen to it! It's really pretty!**

**I hope everyone had a marvelous Christmas/winter break from school or work etc. Lots of love to everyone who had favorited, followed and reviewed! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Authors Note: No * here! Read on! (and leave me a word or ten in that lovely box below!) **

* * *

"He taught me everything!" I grunted as I pushed away from Kili's blade. He made another swing at me that I easily dodged while throwing a small counter-strike that he almost missed. I cut at his stomach which was blocked easily as I worked my way around him. He had fought Fili before me in a rather impressive display of swordplay and seemed to be getting tired.

"What about that sword?" Fili asked while he waited his turn, "Looks beyond the skill of a jeweler." I parried a blow that Kili had attempted to make while I processed my thought.

"It belonged to my grandfather," I replied as I swung my sword in a high arc.

"Watch your left!" Thorin snapped. I turned quickly to prevent Kili from using it against me. He attacked once more only for me to move swiftly out of the way and use my sword to gently hit him on his rear.

"Swords aren't really Kili's ale," Fili implied as Kili walked off the floor with a look of frustration on his face, "I, however, find them to be my best friends." I saluted him by bringing my sword to a vertical position in front of my face, as my father had always taught me. He did the same.

"I thought I was your best friend," I replied with a smirk on my lips as we took our stances.

"The minute I stepped on this floor you became my enemy." He quickly lunged at me forcing me to parry his attack as he swung his other arm around with his second sword. I quickly pulled the dagger from my hip and managed to catch the flying sword on its hilt. I stepped closer to him bringing my left foot around next to his and clipped the back of his right knee. He began to fall as I threw off his swords and swung mine around. He ducked and rolled to his right side stretching his arm out trying to knock my feet out from under me. I jumped over his attempt and spun the dagger in my hand so that the blade was on the same side as my thumb. I stepped back a few paces so that he could regain his standing.

"Your enemy?" I scoffed as I was the one to attack first, "I am deeply hurt." I swung my sword around in a circular motion to attempt a stop-hit. He easily caught my blade and swung his second around. I ducked while pushing against his sword so that our hilts were forced together. I flipped the dagger in my hands and swung it to the side of his head. He shoved me off leaving my arm exposed. I quickly pulled it in and parried a thrust that he had made to my left side. I spun off of my block and managed to end up behind him. I quickly leaped on his back and held the dagger to his throat.

"You were watching the left side, weren't you?" Fili said aggravated.

"I actually listen," I muttered as his swords clattered to the floor, "Most days." Warmth enveloped me as I carefully dismounted; it was good to practice again.

I looked to Thorin for any sign of approval but he had his familiar scowl on his face. It seemed he was more disappointed than impressed.

"Rodan did teach you everything, even his bad habits, but the skills you have will keep you alive for the time being. Now be off with you, I've things that need to be done!" He picked up his own weapons and headed to a side chamber. We waited until he was out of sight before we also picked up our belongings and headed out.

"Mother said, springs!" Kili exclaimed eagerly as we entered the great hall.

"I don't get why you're so excited," Fili muttered as he readjusted his pack, "I hate baths."

"How come?" I implied.

"Taking my hair out," he grumbled, "the brushing it out and rebraiding it. It's painful." I tried to hold in my laughter.

"You think it's painful?" I couldn't resist a chuckle.

"Aye! It's tortuous and unbearable," he said as he carefully stroked his mustache, "Especially when Kili does it for me." There was a small grunt as his brother punched his shoulder. We entered our hallway and Kili disappeared into his room.

"You're such a dwarfling," I chuckled, "I am sure that mine is much worse." He began to reply in protest when I shook my head and opened the door to my room. He closed his mouth and a small smile appeared. I carefully placed my sword under the bed and slung the dagger onto my belt before I placed next to it.

"Make sure to pack for a week at least," he warned from the hallway, "Thorin and Gnok will probably have a lot of catching up to do."

"Do you think one dress will be enough?" I asked with a small smile on my face. Fili rolled his eyes while shaking his head as he turned and entered his own room.

We all met back up at the front doors where we then walked towards the giant hole in the rood of the cavern, each of us with a small bag over our shoulders with extra clothes. When we rounded the nearest corner I realized that it wasn't a hole in the ceiling but more like a cave entrance on a jumbo scale. Beneath the area where the light shone through there was a blanket of flowers of every color. Through the center of it all was a large staircase.

"This place never ceases to amaze me," I whispered as I stopped to take the whole image in.

"It bloomed early this year," Kili said as he carefully plucked a purple flower and put it in his hair.

"Fabulous," I replied adding yellow and white flowers to his dark mane of hair. He began throwing a few petals at me that he would rip off of the flowers. They got caught in my hair and on my clothes as I began to throw stems and leaves at him.

"Enough, you two," Fili said as we began attacking him.

"Oh don't be such a youngling!" Kili taunted as he threw a few petals into the air above him. They fell onto his hair and clothes. He shook his head and tried to get them all off.

This small war finally ended when we reached the top step and walked into the open air. As beautiful as it was in the sunshine I almost missed the sturdy foundation of the caverns that had become a welcome sight. We walked along a few mountain paths that had steep walls of stone.

"So how far is this?" I asked as we turned a corner.

"Not very far, not a lot of people know about it," Kili whispered, "Fili and I found it a few years back. It's our own little area."

"How did you find it?" I inquired.

"I got in a huge fight with Thorin one night," Fili muttered regretfully, "In my rage I left the hall through my window and tried to run away with Kili. That was before the stairs were constructed, so we climbed out of the cavern and just started going through random paths until we stumbled upon it. Well, I stumbled upon it. Kili fell in." I let a small laugh escape my lips.

"Scariest thing of my life. Walking around in the dark then suddenly the ground is gone and I'm underwater."

"Wait, how deep are these springs?" I asked nervously.

"I've never reached the bottom," Fili answered as we then climbed off the path to a small subsection of crack in the wall. I didn't say anything else as fear began to creep into my heart.

"It's a lot of fun and the water is actually warm," Kili replied as he readjusted his bag when we reached the top of a small hill, "But you must swear to secrecy! Raise your right hand and cross your heart."

"It's not necessary," I insisted, "I won't be coming up here alone. Besides you already know I can keep a secret." He shook his head.

"No, you have to promise!" I rolled my eyes and looked at Fili. He held up his hands and backed away.

"Alright!" I snapped as I raised my hand and crossed my heart, "I promise not to tell anyone about the secret springs." Kili nodded his approval and we continued over to a small ledge where the water finally came into view. The view of it was spectacular. The water was a complete mirror image of the sky and as smooth as the edge of my blade. We walked down a small walkway that had been carved out of the wall to the small shore area. The walls around it I could see were made of uncut granite. It was like a large hole in the middle of the mountain range that had been filled with the clean melted snow from the past winter.

"I'll wait for the two of you to be done," I said quickly as they began to take their shirts off.

"But that's no fun!" Fili objected, "Besides you need a bath too!" He had already begun taking his hair out and holding his beads and clamps in his hand.

"I know I do," I argued as Kili dived into the water with his trousers still on, "I just don't feel comfortable…" I didn't mean to trail off but the thoughts began to fill my head of the water. He carefully placed his hair accessories onto his cast off shirt and shook his head. His braids remained in their woven forms and forced him to pull them apart. I watched for a moment before I placed my bag on the ground.

"It's perfectly safe," Fili replied as he took my hand from midair, "come on!" I ripped my hand away as he attempted to drag  
me towards the water.

"No," I replied as I backed away quickly, my heart pounding with fear in my throat, "Please. I'll just wait here."

"You're not afraid are you?" he questioned.

"Of course not!" I snapped.

"Well then what's the problem? We aren't stripping all the way down. Would you just relax and have a bit of fun?" he carefully took my hand, "I won't let anything happen, alright." Biting my lip I let him lead me into the water until it was up to my knees. I resisted a little as he tried to pull me forward.

"Wait!" I started as I began to take off my shirt, he let go of my hand and I quickly walked back to solid ground. I carefully folded it and placed the Eye in-between the final fold to keep it safe. It was silent as it had been all day. My second shirt felt a little tight around my chest as I stepped back into the water slowly.

"Oh come on, Cara," Kili called from the middle of the spring, "It's just fine!" I gave him a look to tell him to shut up. I was up until my knees when I froze; this was usually as far as I could get, even back at Luneside. Fili stretched his hand out and I took it as I walked in farther. I felt the ground until the water got to my chest, and then Fili seemed to push off and begin to tread the water. I released his hand and moved back.

"I can't do this," I muttered, "I'll be fine right here."

"You can't swim, can you?" Kili questioned from nearby. I bit my lip and looked back to the shore. I had never bothered to learn because all I did was bathe and then get out. I never wanted to spend more than a few minutes in the water at a time.

"It's easy," Fili said calmly as he swam towards me. I moved backwards using my hands to push the water around me. My right hand came too close to the surface and I sent a large spray of water into his face. His mustache and the lower half of his hair was instantly soaked.

"Oh Mahal," I whispered, "Sorry, I didn't mean it!" Kili was laughing too hard to say anything. Fili gave me a confident and almost sneaky look as he sent a splash of water at me. In retaliation I purposely splashed him back. Kili then began hitting him from the back as our battle ensued. The battle then became only Kili and I, I had lost sight of Fili as he had dipped beneath the surface. In a split second Kili had suddenly disappeared and I was left alone. I felt a sudden weight in my chest as I counted the seconds that I didn't see either of them.

Out of the blue, both of them appeared next to me and splashed me from either side. I couldn't get either in time before they each took one of my arms. I struggled and tried to fight back as they began to lead me into the open water.

"No!" I cried, "No! Please, no! Stop!" I felt a sudden rush of fear as we approached the drop off.

"We're gonna teach you," Fili said as they made sure that I was placed upon the ground and they pushed off into the open water, "Do you trust us?" He held out his hand as the other treaded the water. I held my breath for a moment as I gazed into his eyes. Their softness and warmth seemed to fight the fear away and against my better judgment, I took his hand.

* * *

**Haha I keep thinking of the Cinema Sins people from Youtube saying "Scene does not contain a lap dance." Because hahaha, it doesn't... :D **

**And I hope I did good with the swordplay and the fighting scenes! A few more to come so I hope this one was okay! If there is anything I should fix PLEASE let me know and I'll keep it in mind for the later scenes! **

**So I am really really super happy that even after the Winter Holidays people are still reading this! HUGE HUGS/THANKS etc. for everyone who has Favorited/Followed/Reviewed so far! I am deeply indebted to you! You're the reason that I keep going back through my finished chapters to make sure everything makes sense and I try to involve the things that you have mentioned in your reviews! I am literally almost done with this except I have a few new ideas here and there so I'm not allllll the way done...But Geez! This is a lot longer than I expected! **

**Lots of Love!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: No* can be found in this chapter! READ ON! (and leave me words of wisdom!)**

* * *

Teaching me, in Fili and Kili's minds was by simply swimming me out to the middle of the spring and forcing me to reach one of them. I was sure I looked absolutely pathetic as I struggled to keep my head above the water. Of course, they would step in and help if I needed it but the majority of it was leaving me to fend for myself.

"I seriously question your teaching methods!" I cried when they pulled me back to the surface.

"This is how we learned," Kili implied as he swam farther away from me, "We're pretty good now." I rolled my eyes as I clung to Fili's arm. I was your average ordinary dwarf; I didn't need to know how to swim to survive.

"You're doing just as well as is expected," Fili replied as he also swam away. I kicked at the water and tried to keep my head above the water.

"Honestly," I said as I managed to find a balance between strokes, "I'm getting pretty tired and we need to help pack for tomorrow."

"Oh just relax and enjoy the water," Kili replied as he floated on his back, "We're going to need all the relaxing we can get before we go down the range. Last year, Bervic made our stay absolutely horrible. There's a lot even Thorin and mother don't know about our fights with him."

"Why do you not get along?" I asked as I tried kicking towards the dry land. Fili maneuvered himself between me and it.

"It's more or less like a rivalry," he said as he caught me, "Okay now deep breath and lay back." I brushed the wet hair out of my face and gave him my most stubborn face.

"Fili I am tired and I don't want to do this anymore."

"Okay," he replied, "Just turn around and lie on your back for me once." I rolled my eyes and growled as I spun and leaned back. Of course I began to sink.

"Take a deep breath and hold it!" Kili shouted from the edge. I tried to follow his advice but I felt so stupid.

"This is ridiculous!" I hissed. A soft hand then went under the lower part of my back and helped to push me up.

"Just breathe," Fili whispered, "Kick your feet and relax. Look up at the sky, watch the clouds go by. Spread your arms and fly." His voice began to blend together like what he was saying was a song. Although I felt silly, I began to listen to what he said and without realizing it his hand had disappeared and I was floating on my own. Sadly though when I realized this I panicked and lost my concentration as I began to sink again.

"You had it!" Kili shouted, "That was perfect!" He swam over to us his face all aglow by the reflected water. The sun was in noon position that lit up the water and the walls around us.

"She did well," Fili replied as he lent me his arm for a support, "But she is right, we need to get back. I think we're all clean enough." Kili moaned as he dipped beneath the surface until only his eyes were above the surface. His eyebrows were pointed down.

"Oh grow up," I scoffed as I gently splashed what was exposed of his face. He moved forward silently like the water hadn't even fazed him. Abruptly he stopped and popped out of the water spraying me with water that he had in his mouth.

"Why you little..!" I cried as I pushed off of Fili and tried to make a grab for him. I managed to snag his foot as he dived under the water. I refused to let go, even when he dragged me under. The water began to hurt my head as the pressure increased the farther down we went. I released my hold on him and began to push for the surface when I felt my lungs beginning to burn.

I popped out of the water and let out the air that I had been holding in. I found myself farther from where Fili was.

"You alright?" he called over.

"Yeah I'm fine," I called back struggling to stay afloat, "Would you come and get me?" He arched an eyebrow and gave me a confused smile.

"No, but I'll meet you half way," he replied as he began to swim towards me. I bit my lip as I tried to stroke my way towards him.

"I'm not getting anywhere," I said frustrated when I realized that Fili was already waiting for me.

"Remember to keep kicking," he reminded me. I pinched my lips as I began to kick and found myself moving a little faster. Before I knew it my hand had landed on Fili's shoulder and he pulled me in. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tried to kick to stay afloat.

"Alright," I muttered as I noticed Kili was already at the shore and was putting on his clean clothes, "You're getting me back." I pushed back slightly so that I could see his face. His blue eyes were just as beautiful as the sky we were under.

"Am I?" he questioned with a small smile, "Only with proper payment." I saw that look in his eyes for a second that made my heart pound again. I could remember my parents sharing this look before mother passed. The memory was so vivid as I stared into his eyes. The last kiss we shared seemed like only a long lost dream and yet here we were, in the middle of a mountain spring, in each other's arms. I fought with that small piece of my heart that had clicked earlier that morning as I resisted the urge to kiss him.

"Only when I am on dry ground," I said as I placed my finger on his lips, "and when your little brother isn't looking."

"Oi!" Kili called to us with impeccable timing, "Let's go!" He was already dressed and waiting for us. Fili sighed and helped me swim back. It felt nice to feel my feet on the ground again but the air was making me shiver. I kept my feet in the water for a moment as I tried to ring out the water from my hair. I flipped it over my head and then back to loosen it up.

"Careful!" Kili cried as I began to rub my scalp with my hands, "I'm actually ready to go."

"Well just give me a moment," I muttered as I grabbed my small bag and pulled out the clothes I had brought, "and I'll be right behind you." Out of respect, the three of us turned our backs to each other to change. I grabbed my folded and dry shirt and put both it and the Eye back on before I slipped on a pair of dry trousers. I waited patiently as I looked at the reflected light along the walls. It looked rather amazing with the small waves of water sending bizarre patterns across the wall.

"Alright, shall we be off?" Fili said bringing my attention back. He was shaking his hair out with his finger tips, fully dressed.

"Aye," Kili replied as he began up the small pathway. I began to walk after him when I paused and gave Fili a small peck on his cheek letting that piece of my heart win this once. I didn't look back as I ascended the path right behind Kili, secretly knowing that he was staring at my back.

We made it back to the Hall in one piece and left our wet clothes by the door by the demand of Dis. She had a long list for each of us of things that we needed to bring and sent us to pack. Looking at my own list compared to Fili and Kili's, I was definitely going to be packing the rest of the afternoon, if not into the night as well. Just to find something that I could pack everything into was going to surely be next to impossible. She had down at least 12 dresses, undergarments included, a cloak, three pairs of shoes, and the list just went on.

"You've got to be joking," I muttered after she dismissed us, "I absolutely refuse to wear a dress the entire time I am there." Fili and Kili both laughed.

"Aww who's the dwarfling now," Kili taunted as he looked at his own list, "mine doesn't look too bad, a few tunics, nice trousers, the usual." I kicked the back of his foot. He stumbled but not enough to send him crashing to the floor.

"That's real mature," Fili stated not looking up from his own list, "If you need help just let me know. I'll help you, mine is short enough for maybe an hour or two."

"I'll be alright," I whispered as Kili walked into his room after giving me an 'I'll get revenge' look, "Besides there are some things that a strapping young lad like you shouldn't see." I moved to my door and opened it leaving him in the middle of the hallway.

"Like what?" he questioned crossing his arms.

"Not like I'm going to tell you." He walked over to me and leaned on my door frame.

"Well, tell me or not, you still owe me," he whispered. I bit my lip and looked down the hallway.

"Owe you? If I remember I paid in full," I replied with a smile.

"Nope, that was only half," he replied. I leaned close to him and kissed his other cheek before our lips connected.

"And there's the other," I giggled as one of his eyebrows rose as he smiled and shook his head.

"I should have seen that coming," he muttered as he began to walk away. I carefully grabbed his shirt and pulled him back.

"Wait," I managed to say before his eager lips connected with mine. I paused for a second to realize what had happened as he kissed me forcefully. My mind flared as he wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer. His mustache was still wet and it was cold against my face as I played with a part of his hair. After a moment or two I pulled away carefully.

"Fili, I've got things to do," I whispered as I tried to hide my eyes from his gaze, "I do believe you do too." He smiled and tried to run his fingers through my drying hair. It got caught on a knot causing my head to jerk to the side and wince.

"Well," he said as he pulled his hand back, "That didn't work." I giggled and pulled my hair behind my ear.

"I told you it's bad," I whispered, "I'll forgive you this once. Now be off with you! I've things that need to be done!" He revealed a grin under his wet facial hair at my impression of Thorin. He gave me a small bow as I shut the door. I pressed my back to the wood and gently touched my lips in remembrance, feeling the small piece of my heart was satisfied for the moment.

I took a deep breath and then looked at the list once more. I sighed and shook my head as I headed for the wardrobe and opened it. All of the dresses that had been placed in there were neatly folded. I reached in and pulled the green one that I had worn into town, out. I placed it on the bed and reached in to pick another. This next one I managed to pick out was the dress that I had worn to swordplay. It was easy to move in and very light.

After what felt like a day had gone by I managed to pick out only two more dresses that brought my count to four. I laid down on my bed biting my lip debating whether I should sneak in a pair of pants or two just to give myself some ease. With my rebellious side taking over I packed up two pairs of pants and a few shirts that I managed to sneak out of the laundry.

Repositioning myself onto the bed with two or three things that were on my list crossed off I estimated that I had already spent four hours gathering what I needed, or what Dis thought I needed. I sat there until I heard a three beat knock on my door which meant Dis was on the other side. I quickly hid the pants and shirts I had planned to bring and opened the door.

"How is your packing coming along?" she asked as I let her into my room.

"Not as fast as I wish," I replied as she examined my bed.

"You still need to pack dresses, it's crucial that you look the part. Right now I need to discuss a few things with you about one of my sons," her face grew serious and I felt my cheeks redden.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Fili, of course," she replied. My heart skipped a beat as I tried to act casual.

"What has he done?" I questioned. She smiled and shook her head at my reaction.

"Oh he hasn't done anything wrong. I just want you to keep an eye on him; this is probably the most stressful time of year for him. All I am asking is that you keep him in line and out of trouble."

"I will try my hardest, m'lady," I replied offering a small curtsey that she had taught me. Her face lit up and she clasped her hands together.

"You have really grown up," she said as she let them fall to the front of her dress, "Just remember to smile and you will do just fine. Dinner will be ready soon so try to finish before then and it'll be packed away afterwards." With that she bounced out the door with a large smile on her face.

* * *

**So not much to explain here. Just felt like changing the settings and trying to move the story along! So next chapter they'll be on their way because I hate packing and I imagine she does too! Huzzah! And swimming sucks...**

**Big Hugs for everyone who has been with me this long and have put up with the changes and my attempts to keep this as accurate as possible! **

**I appreciate all of the compliments and the support (favorited/followed/reviewed) that I have been getting from everyone! It means more to me than all the gold in Erebor! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors Note: There are a few * in here so keep your eyes peeled! Leave me a note at the end!**

******Okay so big big big mistake with the geography (never my best subject) so I've gone back through and fixed all of my chapters. I was wrong about Ered Luin...(I give up!) It's a northern part of the blue mountains...The cities I mentioned before were both destroyed in the first age...So...I'm completely embarrassed and ashamed that I have failed on my part to keep this authentic...Although I have found that the firebeards and broadbeams did start coming back to the blue mountains in the Third age which completely saves my story! (Huzzah!) So I am sorry about everything and with the loops that I have been putting you through and all of my mistakes...I'm only human...(as much as I want to be a dwarf)**

* * *

We left the next morning at the start of dawn. The path that we were on cut the time that it took to get there, in half from two days to one after it had been finished a few months ago. It still wound its way through the mountains and into a few patches of trees where bandits and goblins might be but it was much shorter. Thorin led the way with Dwalin, that giant dwarf, beside him. Followed by Dis and myself with Fili and Kili and a pair of guards bringing up the rear.

The wind was blowing rather hard and caused me to shiver through the thick dark blue cloak that was given to me as I tried to stay calm on my mount. It had taken Thorin and Dis most of the morning to convince me to get back on one of these reckless and idiotic beasts. I would have ridden in the wagon with all of our belongings or even would have run along the side, but they would have none of it. With every step that my pony made I had to hold my breath to be sure that it wasn't going to throw me.

We traveled through most of the cloudy day trying to pass the time as quickly as we could. Fili and Kili both were distracted and excited about the new scenery that they were seeing for the first time since they were more familiar with the alternative route. Everyone was silent, I didn't mind though, I had missed the open air but I had become quite fond of the foundations of the mountains.

After an hour or so the wind finally died down to the point that I could open the book that I had brought to read. After a few pages I would glance up to make sure that everything was alright. Thorin insisted that we travel well armed so I had my sword and the dagger in their proper places on my hip and thigh. The eye was nestled tightly against my chest as I gently bounced in the saddle trying to read my newly recovered book.

"*_Far over the Misty Mountains rise  
Leave us standing upon the heights  
What was before, we see once more  
Our kingdom a distant light._" I stopped reading and listened as Thorin's deep voice echoed off the wall of stone to our right.

"_Fiery mountain beneath the moon  
The words unspoken, we'll be there soon  
For home a song that echoes on  
And all who find us will know the tune." _Dis joined in, her voice flowed like the small whispers of the breeze.

"_Some folk we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't seen the back of us yet  
We'll fight as long as we live." _Their small duet echoed around me as the wind slowed. I looked up to the sky where a small beam of light began to shine through that lit up the forest on our left.

"_All eyes on the hidden door  
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long-forgotten gold," _Fili and Kili pitched in to make the song a quartet. I wasn't familiar with the song so I chose to remain silent and listen.

"_We lay under the Misty Mountains cold  
In slumbers deep and dreams of gold  
We must awake, our lives to make  
And in the darkness a torch we hold_

_From long ago when lanterns burned  
Till this day our hearts have yearned  
Her fate unknown the Arkenstone  
What was stolen must be returned_

_We must awake and make the day  
To find a song for heart and soul_

_Some folk we never forget  
Some kind we never forgive  
Haven't seen the end of it yet_

_We'll fight as long as we live  
All eyes on the hidden door  
To the Lonely Mountain borne  
We'll ride in the gathering storm  
Until we get our long-forgotten gold  
Far away from Misty Mountains cold." _I felt a chill ride up my back as they sang the last line. It was just so beautiful.

"What is that song?" I called up to Dis. She turned to me with a confused look.

"It's a song of Erebor," she replied, "Have you not heard it before?" I shook my head.

"I learned most of the songs I know from my father and from the people of Luneside," I replied, "That song never passed through."

"Well sing one you know!" Kili called from behind me. I turned around on the saddle.

"They're not as magnificent as that one. I can't best that."

"You don't need to best it. Nothing that I have heard can. Just sing us a song." I bit the side of my lip as I went through my memory.

"Oh I don't know," I squirmed as I flipped back around to face forward feeling embarrassed.

"It's easy!" Dis said as she looked over her shoulder, "the first song that pops into your mind." I glanced up at the gray sky to see that the gray had gotten a little lighter. I could only assume that it was a few hours after noon. My mind flashed back to the last time that I had seen gray clouds like these, it reminded me of how much my life had changed in less than a month.

"*_Let your arms enfold us  
Through the dark of night  
Will your angels hold us  
Till we see the light,"_ I sung softly as I pulled my cloak around me feeling a shiver creeping up my spine.

"_Hush, lay down your troubled mind  
The day has vanished and left us behind  
And the wind, whispering soft lullabies  
Will soothe, so close your weary eyes,_" I could hear Dis beginning to join in on my song, our voices echoed through the glade.

"_Let your arms enfold us  
Through the dark of night  
Will your angels hold us  
Till we see the light_

Sleep, angels will watch over you  
And soon beautiful dreams will come true  
Can you feel spirits embracing your soul  
So dream while secrets of darkness unfold.

" Upon finishing the last line I looked back at Kili only to see that his eyes were shut in deep concentration. Fili looked at me from behind him and gave me a smile.

"Your mother taught you that didn't she?" Dis asked, drawing my attention back forward.

"Yeah, she did," I replied, "How did you…?"

"When Erebor fell, my mother would sing it to the both of us," she shook her head, "We were like sisters at that time when your grandmother was gone. When I look at you, all I can think of is how much you look like her. You even have her sideburns, although hers were a bit longer." I reached up and felt them, she was right, they were a bit short.

"This is as long as I can get them to grow," I stated, "It's so irritating that they only stop right before they get to my chin. It's not even a real beard!"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of," Dis reassured me, "It's more than some women have." I pinched my lips as I looked at her well trimmed facial hair that connected across her jaw.

"Aye, I'm sure it is." I muttered as I felt a few drops of water on my arms. I looked up into the sky to feel a few more on my cheeks. I groaned and quickly hid my book under my cloak as it began to rain harder.

"I told you! We should have left yesterday!" Dis cried as she pulled her hood back over her head.

It rained for the next hour as we traveled, shivering and in silence. I could only pull my wet cloak around my body and try to retain heat. Fog had befallen the area around us forcing us to come to a stop. We managed to find a small outcrop of rock that blocked most of the rain until the fog lifted about a half an hour later. The sun then appeared over our right shoulders as the storm clouds moved away. It seemed to be an hour or two before sundown. We had finally passed through the forest and had entered a small flat area surrounded by trees.

"We should be there by now," Dwalin grumbled to Thorin. After our small break, Dis and I had changed positions so that she could keep Kili from getting too distracted as we got closer to our destination. Fili was now behind me and Thorin was ahead of me.

"That storm delayed us. We have another hour," Thorin replied. Dwalin said nothing as they suddenly halted. Thorin's hand flew up silencing any question that had formed on my tongue. My hand slowly went to my sword when I could feel the Eye go ice cold on my skin.

There was a high pitched squeal that echoed throughout the trees beside us. There were dark figures that suddenly appeared and had begun to run at us. Thorin and Dwalin leaped off their mounts with their weapons in hand. I followed suit, drawing my sword as I hit the ground.

The dark ugly faces of men and monsters surrounded my vision as I quickly defended myself. One approached me with a sickening grin on his face as he raised his sword and charged. I easily moved out of his path and sliced his chest in one swift motion. Another came to take his place as I raised my sword to block his attack. We clashed a few more times before I got close enough to stab his neck with my dagger. I looked to my left to see Fili was in the midst of a battle with two tall men. Dis was behind him with an enemy of her own; she seemed to be protecting herself very well.

A third appeared from my right narrowly missing my arm with his blow as I snapped back to attention. I ducked and kicked his knee, which made a sickening crack as it bent in a direction it wasn't made for. He fell to the ground screaming in pain as I raised my sword to his throat. I froze for a moment when I noticed something that he had in his hair.

"Go on!" he taunted, "Finish me!" I reached down and pulled the small accessory from his scalp ignoring his cry of pain.

"Where did you get this?" I demanded as I carefully put pressure on his ribs with my blade. He grunted in pain and let out an evil cackle.

"From a friend," he snarled as I pushed on my blade harder.

"Who?" I felt my sword beginning to break his skin.

"That's no concern of yours," he spat before chuckling, "Or maybe it is." My face tensed in anger as I heard someone approach me. I could see out of the corner of my eye that it was Dwalin.

"What are you doing?" he snapped as I saw Thorin walking over, his blade dripping with blood.

"He shares the same mark as Thorkas," I hissed as I kicked his broken leg, "Where is he?" There was a snap of a bow string and an arrow was suddenly protruding from his neck. The creature let out a quiet shriek as he suddenly began shaking uncontrollably. His mouth foamed and his face turned a sick green color. Dwalin grabbed my arm and pulled me away from his side as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. It went on for five seconds before his body stopped.

Fili and Kili swiftly stood next to Dis who had a pair of daggers clasped in her hands as Thorin and Dwalin stood beside me. We waited for the mysterious archer to appear prepared to defend ourselves. There was a sudden snap of a branch and the sound of a fleeing horse could be heard from the direction that the arrow had been shot.

"Poison," Thorin muttered as he kicked the corpse when the horse could no longer be heard, "Tying up loose ends." I cursed as I stabbed my sword into a nearby corpse.

"We need to go," Dwalin ushered, "There might be more around." We all knowingly agreed and remounted the ponies. I felt rage pulse through me as I clasped the small bead in my hand cursing that intervening archer. We traveled quickly along the path for ten minutes and then slowed to our regular speed.

"Are you alright?" I looked over to see that Fili had moved next to me. I scowled as I shook my head.

"No I'm not," I snapped, "Another sign that he knows exactly where I am and that I am blind to him!" I bit my lip in frustration trying to swallow a scream that was building in my throat. He reached over and took my hand gently.

"It's going to be alright," he whispered as he squeezed it, "You're hands are like ice!" I let him take my other hand when he reached for it. His were warm and gentle, despite having a little bit of blood on them. I showed him the bead that I had retrieved it still had coarse black hair attached.

"It's the same that Thorkas used to wear," I whispered as he took a closer look at it.

"I've never seen this before," he stated as he shook his head regretfully. He handed it back to me and retook my hand.

"I bet you're freezing, too," I muttered as I tried rubbing the dried blood from his hands.

"You're shivering harder than I am," he replied.

"It's not bothering me at all," I insisted. I wasn't really lying either, I was never a fan of the cold but it just didn't bother me. It wasn't only because I was a dwarf with a higher tolerance for outside influences unlike men but I guess living in the open and not under a mountain had some sort of role to play.

"Aye and that quake in your shoulders is proof enough," he said with an eyebrow raised. I gave him a small sheepish smile.

"Yes it is, milord." There was a loud horn that rang through the thinning trees, "What was that?" I grabbed my sword from its sheath.

"It's okay! It's the call of the Firebeards," he said quickly, "Their scouts have spotted us."

* * *

**Misty Mountain song: Okay so I didn't use the original song from the book...sue me...But I thought that if the whole family sang it that it would be more powerful for her. It's the end credits version that I love to death! **

**Let your arms enfold us: Another wonderful song by Secret Garden called Prayer. I am in love with these people! OMG their music is so amazing when you need a moment of meditation from your crazy family! **

**So in this chapter I felt that she was getting too comfortable with the noble life so I thought, "Hey lets throw in some bandits!" and to keep that looming threat and idea that Thorkas is still out there. So here's another fighting sequence that I pray sounds good for you. **

**I've been going through what I have already written and have been forced to redo a lot of it because I felt that it just didn't have enough in it, so hopefully my new and improved versions will be a bit better than the first drafts. That's probably why I like writing ahead :)**

**Huge thanks to all of my new followers and favoriteers! And major thanks to those who have been leaving me reviews! I totally appreciate it! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**...sorry again...**


	20. Chapter 20

**I personally cannot believe how long this story really is! O.o Crazy stuff!**

**Author's Note: No * to be found here! Read On!**

* * *

We were intercepted by a small force of fifteen and led through the remainder of the path to the grand entrance of the Firebeard's home. The doors were almost slightly similar to those of Ered Luin but yet they were completely different. They stood out from the mountain and had a large sort of fortress look to it. The walls that connected to it had vines and various greenery that had begun to climb.

"Thorin!" a loud voice boomed through the doors as we were dismounting. I turned to see a tall and muscular dwarf walking eagerly through the doors. His long fiery red bead was braided and tucked into his belt under his large coat. He held out his hand, which Thorin took in greeting.

"Gnok!" he chuckled, "it's been a long time. You have surely been busy!" The king of this area smiled and turned to his spacious doors.

"Aye, that I have! Thunderstorms haven't been kind to my home. We only finished the renovations a week ago."

"It looks magnificent!" Dis exclaimed as Gnok took her hand and bowed.

"Not as magnificent as you, m'lady." I wanted to roll my eyes at his cheekiness but I forced myself to be respectful.

"You're too kind," Dis replied giving him a small curtsey, "My Lord, I would like to introduce you to the newest addition to my family. This is Cara, daughter of Rodan, my ward." She took my hand and pulled me next to her. I fixed my posture and gave him a deep curtsey.

"So this is the young woman who has stolen the heart of my son," he took my hand and bowed, similarly to his encounter with Dis, "You are as beautiful as he described. I offer my condolences on the loss of your uncle."

"I am most grateful to you," I replied when I saw his eyes staring at my cheek.

"Were you wounded, my lady? There is blood on your face." I reached up to feel a small drop of dried blood where his eyes pointed.

"It was a bandit raid," Thorin said quickly, "just outside your borders. You will find what remains of them close to where your scouts first spotted us."

"Bandits?" Gnok recalled, "That is very unusual, but I am filled with joy that you were all uninjured." He turned to Fili and Kili, who wore straight faces, and gave them respectful nods. He and Thorin then led us through the doors and into the courtyard of the mountain. Fili walked next to me protectively as we began to pass crowds of people who had come to see us. I fought the urge to hold his hand for a small sense of comfort as we passed through the second pair of doors into the mountains themselves.

The designs in this mountain were unlike anything I had ever seen in my entire life. Everything was beautiful and intricately carved in complex patterns. It would have taken me days to study one small pillar and there were hundreds in rows and rows extending far beyond my sight. The magnificent caverns lit up with red and gold crystals and various bonfires. We then began to descend a flight of stairs that stretched across an expanse that held even more lights and beauty.

"This is crazy," I whispered to Fili as we continued.

"They've been here longer than our people; they've had a few extra generations to fix it up." I nodded and moved closer to him as more people came from cracks and crevices to get a look at us. I tried to keep my head down to the ground as we walked feeling a heavy pressure on my shoulders.

"There's so many people." I glanced up once more.

"This has been their home since they were chased out of Moria." I saw his face beginning to tense up in anger as if a haunting memory had come to his mind. I took his hand quickly to calm him. It seemed to work.

"Fili," I whispered, "it's okay." I tried to release his hand but he continued to hold tightly.

We finally arrived at the Great Hall of Gnok, it was majestic and beautiful past all description. Gold and rubies seemed to be laced through the walls like autumn leaves. There were large statues of long past kings that stood tall and proud.

"Thorin Oakenshield, Lady Dis," a voice called out from in front of us. I looked forward, dragging my eyes away from the architecture to Prince Bervic who was approaching with open arms. I could feel Fili tense up again through his hand.

"Bervic," Dis replied as he greeted them similarly as his father had. I tried to pull my hand away but Fili refused to release me.

"Fili," I hissed, "let go!" I finally managed to squeeze my hand out before the prince finished with his greetings and turned to me.

"My fair lady, at last we meet again," he bowed deeply, "I am pleased to see that you have accepted my invitation to dinner." He gave me a humble and soft smile.

"This isn't an acceptance to dinner only for an opportunity to escape my enduring heartache," I replied trying to hide the irritation that came from his arrogance.

"And for that I offer you my condolences," he said humbly. I could see his four brother's out of the corner of my eye beginning to whisper amongst themselves.

"I thank you." He also gave Fili and Kili the respectable nod before returning to his father's side.

"Your quarters will be shown to you by my faithful servants and I will be glad to see you at supper!" We all gave respectful bows as we were led into a side hall and through various passages. We entered upon a spacious room that was covered with couches and lounging areas there were elegant red curtains that divided the large room into various smaller ones.

"We only have four rooms prepared, we weren't expecting your ward to be attending," the small dwarf squeaked, "Perhaps the brother's would be willing to share?"

"That's fine with us," Kili piped as he punched Fili in the shoulder, "Just like old times!" Fili gave him a half hearted smile as the small dwarf disappeared back through the doorway. As King Gnok had promised before we entered his mountain, our belongings were waiting for us next to an elegant pillar.

"Alright, you three," Thorin began as he gave us hard stern looks, "No trouble from any of you! We are only guests here! Which means no picking fights and keeping to yourself!"

"Now go and kill each other for the best room!" Dis giggled as Kili bolted for a side hallway. Fili and I stopped and looked at each other for a moment before we followed.

"What's wrong Fili?" I asked when I determined we were out of hearing reach.

"Something just doesn't feel right," he whispered. I raised my hand to the Eye under my shirt, it didn't react.

"Everything seems to be fine," I insisted as my hand dropped back to my side, "It's not that is it?" He didn't look at me as Kili poked his head out of a room and ushered the both of us in.

"This one has a window to the outside!" he stated as we walked into the room. He wasn't lying; there was a window with the final light of the sun shining through. It lit up the room with a soft red-orange color. It had a small seating area like the one in Fili's room with large red and yellow pillows. The bed had long red drapes that were connected to the long posts for privacy. They matched the tapestries that were placed around the room and the large room divider. There was a single chair next to the fireplace with a small side table that rested next to it.

"Wow," I whispered as I left Fili's side and moved to a few feet away from the glass, "I am claiming this room."

"You can't do that!" Kili cried, "I was in here first!" I childishly stuck my tongue out at him as Fili grabbed his head and rubbed his knuckles in his hair.

"She is mother's ward," he said mockingly, "She has power over us!" I grabbed a pillow from the windowsill and threw it at Fili's face as he released his brother.

"You are a tomnoddy!" I said as he threw it back.

"You can't forge a spoon!" he taunted as I grabbed another pillow so that I had one in each hand. I threw one at him and then hit Kili with the other after he grabbed a pillow from the bed and was trying to come around to my right. They both rushed at me and the three of us wrestled for a few moments, swatting each other with the pillows. A sudden knock on the door broke up our fight when Thorin appeared in the doorway.

"Aren't the three of you a little old for pillow fights?" he asked as he kicked a yellow pillow out of his way.

"She started it," Fili said as he pointed to me. I pinched my lips together and narrowed my eyes at him.

"You rat," I muttered as I grabbed a stray pillow and smacked the back of his head. There was a small smile on Thorin's face.

"Your mother wanted me to tell you to retrieve your things, supper will be in an hour, so wash up," he instructed as he picked up the previously kicked pillow. He held it in his hands for a moment before he aimed and threw it at Kili. We all erupted into laughter as the pillow throwing began again until our noise and laughter brought Dis into the doorway.

"Enough!" she yelled while laughing at the silliness of us all, "Everyone go and get your things and get cleaned up! Cara and Kili! You've still got blood on you." I bit my lip trying to suppress the laughter that I needed after everything that has happened.

"Aye, get going!" Thorin said suddenly and sternly as he shrugged Kili off of his back. Even he couldn't hold back the grin that escaped onto his face as the three of us filed out of the room and back into the large hall.

"I blame you," Fili whispered as he gently shouldered me. I gave him a small grin as I picked up the large trunk with my items in it.

"I take all the credit of making you smile," I said as I playfully bumped into him. Our eyes locked for a moment and my heart pounded a hard beat.

"You always make me smile," he said making my face turn red.

"Yeah even when you're not around," Kili winked as he dodged a swing from his brother. I giggled as we walked back to the hallway. There was a door a little farther up and to the left which the boys disappeared into before I entered my newly claimed room. The sun had finally gone down and left my room in with a small light source from the fireplace. I placed my trunk down at the foot of the bed and walked over to a mirror that was beside the wardrobe. The small dot of blood was still on my face and my hair had slightly fallen out. I poured some water from a nearby jug into a bowl and washed it off of my face before rebraiding my hair into the bun. It didn't take very long for me to finish and get dressed in a simple light purple dress that I was forced to bring along. Carefully placing the Eye onto my chest, I walked out of the room to be the first one in the lounging area with my book in hand. I sat on the nearest couch that put my back to the entrance of our quarters and flipped through the pages trying to remember where I was.

Upon finding the page I leaned back into the comfortable cushions I began to read quickly becoming absorbed with the story. I can't recall how long I was there for when I felt someone staring at the back of my head. I slowly looked up from my book and turned to see Bervic standing over me.

"Are you actually reading?" he asked as I turned back around and shut the book quickly.

"What is it to you?" I questioned back as I rose from my seat and faced him.

"Nothing," he replied as he began to walk around the couch, "I'm impressed though."

"With what?" I said as I carefully took a step away from him.

"You," he answered, "I've never met anyone like you before." He stopped and seemed to stare into my eyes with his dark pools.

"Well, my lord," I said as I pulled my book up to my chest and held it with both hands, "You obviously have never left the safety of your stone cold circle of friends."

"They're my brothers actually," he stated.

"I should have known since you all have the same sense of humor to keep the odds in your favor in a fight," I said coldly as I fought the urge to pound him into the ground.

"Ah, about that," he said as he put his hands up, "Just let me explain." My plan of attack was interrupted as Kili and Fili came out of the hallway laughing about something. Their laughter was silenced when they made eye contact with Bervic. There was a high level of tension flooding the room as they both walked to my side.

"That dress really suits you," Kili said breaking the tension. I gave him a respectable smile as I smoothed it out.

"Thank you," I replied as I turned to Bervic, "I will see you at dinner, my lord." He gave me a neutral look as he bowed and exited the room without saying another word.

"What was he doing here?" Fili demanded as I let out a long breath.

"Visiting?" I shrugged.

"He didn't do anything to you, right?" Kili asked.

"No," I snapped, "He was respectable and decent and I could have handled myself if he did." I growled in annoyance as I went back to the cushion I was previously on and stuck my nose back into my book.

* * *

**Alright so a little bit of opposition here with Bervic starting to make moves on Cara. I'll be honest this isn't where I really wanted it to go...but it's where it ended up...If anything does happen you will be the second one to know because I have to figure it out first...**

**And yes with my big huge screw up in the last chapter and in my geography skills, they are still in Ered Luin just in a different vicinity where the Firebeards are at...Geez I am soo sorry guys for screwing up...I hope that you can all forgive me... ):**

**But anyways, I figure Pillow fights are always a good comic relief :) **

**Leave me some words of wisdom and your lectures for messing up -_-'**


	21. Chapter 21

**I forgot if I posted yesterday or the day before so I'm posting again because I feel like it :)**

**Authors Note: There is one * in here so read on! **

* * *

Thorin and Dis appeared soon afterwards and we were escorted out by the same squeaky dwarf who had brought us here. Upon entering the magnificent dining room I felt incredibly out of place when I noticed that the majority of the table was dominated by the male offspring of King Gnok. There was an empty section of the table that had been reserved for our party and we sat down. I tried not to look at any of them in fear that there would be retaliation from my two self-proclaimed body guards.

We all sat near the top of the table next to the king and his queen who sat next to Dis, across the table from me.

"We are so glad that you could join us," the queen said to Dis, "my sons have told me much about your ward. That she's brave, fierce and deeply loyal, a real gem among women." Her red beard was a shade or two darker than that of her husband's but it was much shorter and was braided into the rest of her hair. Upon her head was a golden circlet that had fascinated me, the craftsmanship was so foreign to me. I quickly looked away when she noticed I was staring.

"Oh don't mind her," Dis said, "Her father was a jeweler by trade and she's got a very attentive mind to jewelry." The queen looked impressed.

"Well then, my dear," she replied as she took her crown off, "tell me what you can about this." I looked at Dis with annoyance as I gently took her crown and bit my lip as I examined it.

"I may not be able to tell you much," I said honestly, "I am only familiar with the practices of my people. But the base of the crown was made by plating*. It has been stamped with, what I assume is your royal mark after they managed soften the metal. They probably have a specific mold just for that purpose. The rubies have been fitted with a different sort of inlay that is quite common among masters that the gem is placed directly onto the heated gold and the gold cools around it to hold it in place. Whoever made this must have taken at least a month or two of constant work." I handed it back to her reverently as the food was brought in by various attendants.

"You are very good," she stated as she replaced the crown upon her head, "It took a month and a half for it to be made after I married Gnok." He beamed as she patted his hand.

"Five sons later, she's still the love of my life," he insisted as he took her hand and squeezed it, "Tell us more about yourself Cara. My sons hold you in very high esteem." I glanced over at Fili to my left that separated me from the sons of Gnok, he sat with a straight look on his face. Thorin was to my right and Kili was next to Dis on the other side.

"There isn't much to tell, my lord. I am only 79 years old I don't quite have magnificent feats or stories to tell," I said humbly after a few moments.

"She bested three bandits today," Kili piped up in an attempt to help me which instead made my face go warm.

"That's surely a feat to be told," Gnok said, "Don't be shy, my dear. What do you like to do?"

"Well," I began, trying to hold my embarrassment in, "When I was a young girl I loved listening to stories. I grew up outside of the mountain so I heard many different tales of the world beyond Ered Luin. My favorites are probably the ones that aren't even true, shows you how much I care for the real world." I let a chuckle slip by accident before I quickly regained my composure.

"You like fairy tales?" I heard from down the table. I tried to ignore their snickers as the queen sent down a dangerous look. It stopped.

"Yes," I admitted as I stared at the table in front of me, "It's always nice to hear that someone somewhere, whether real or not, achieves happiness. It gives me hope." I laughed at how ridiculous that sounded.

"Do you doubt yourself?" Glorna asked as looked at me intently, "A young dwarf woman like you would be a prize in any household of any clan." I managed to hold back my embarrassment as I smiled sweetly at her.

"It is an honor to receive such a compliment," I replied as I got a beaming look from Dis, "I only doubt myself because I know that I will never receive my father's blessing upon the choice I make. I'm sure you understand the importance of having a father's blessing upon your future husband." The queen nodded and she smiled.

"A daughter's love for her father is unparalleled by any other," she stated, "You are definitely more than what my sons have said of you."

"If I may ask what they told you?" I heard the small whisperings from their end of the table suddenly end.

"Well they all had the same idea that you were like a mother bear coming after them," she recalled as I heard soft groans from the boys, "They weren't sure to be scared or impressed with the way you had composed yourself and broke up the fight."

"In all honesty," I stated, "I was afraid for my life." Dis, Glorna, Gnok and I all began to laugh as the rest of the table remained silent.

"My boys know better than to lay a hand on a woman," Gnok laughed, "You had nothing to fear."

"I'm not quite sure my lord," I whispered as I leaned in his direction as I looked back at them, "They look ruthless." He boomed in laughter as a nervous attendant accidentally dropped a plate. I quickly moved from my chair without thinking as I began assisting them to clean the mess.

Much of dinner consisted of the exchanging of jokes and stories between Dis and I to the king and queen. It wasn't horrible, but I wished I could have remained quiet and ate my food in silence.

The seven princes and I were dismissed after the table had been cleared and pipes had been brought out. The five brothers left quickly before the three of us had a chance to rise from our chairs. I led the way as we walked cautiously back through the halls to find ourselves back at the throne room. There we noticed that the five sons of Gnok were waiting for us around their father's throne.

"Why don't you come and join us," one of them said.

"You can tell us about those fairy tales," the other insisted as the younger four burst into laughter. The two who spoke looked relatively like the same dwarf; I could only assume that they were twins, even though twins were almost nonexistent in our race. They had the same length of beard that was similar in color to their mother's except one had his in a few extra braids.

"Buzz off!" Kili snapped.

"Don't be such a youngling," Bervic hissed, "We're only poking fun. No harm done." He stood from sitting on the arm rest of the throne and walked down to us.

"Don't expect me to be impressed by your childishness," I replied.

"Why, my lady, your words chill me to the bone," he said sarcastically, "Why don't the three of you come and relax with us for a few moments? A truce?"

"Truce?" I heard Fili scoff, "Until you force one of us to throw the first punch."

"I give you my word," he said as he offered a deep bow. He looked sternly at his brothers before they, too, bowed. I glanced at Fili and Kili whose faces were still in a glaring stare, I stepped forward.

"I do not speak for my princes but in good faith I shall remain," I muttered as I curtseyed. I would have felt guilty if I had just shoved it back in his face after what he had done back at Ered Luin. I glanced back at Fili and Kili whose expressions hadn't changed. Fili looked at me for a moment before he walked up to me and whispered in my ear.

"Are you sure? I don't feel right about this." I gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'll scream if I need any help bashing heads," I said softly as a smile crossed his face.

"We won't be far," he stated. He began walking away and Kili followed in tow. I waited until they were within the guest hall before I spoke.

"On one condition," I stated as I tried to stand tall, "You tell me how this rivalry started."

"You're full of spirit aren't you? Just get right down to business," he smirked as his brothers chuckled along with him.

"Quit wasting time," I snapped as his eyes grew stern and serious.

"I can explain the fights. Having two kingdoms in the same mountain range is hard enough. It's more like a long lived rivalry between us," he said quietly.

"A rivalry that consists of beating and fighting each other?" I snapped.

"Alright, it's a heated rivalry," he threw his hands up, "It has never gotten too extreme. It's a childish thing, I know. But it's just grown with time. There's nothing for an educated woman like you to worry over."

"How did this whole thing start?"

"It's been so long," he recalled as he looked back at his group, "I think it was over a girl? Or was it my toy sword? I don't even remember."

"A toy sword? Really?" I bit my lip with the ridiculousness of the thought.

"We don't know," one of the twins called, "If you ask them I'm sure they wouldn't remember either. It's a simple form of rivalry amongst ruling families."

"What's the point of having a rivalry when there is nothing to fight over?"

"We have fought over many things through the years. It hasn't just been one thing," he explained, "A little competition doesn't hurt anyone."

"Doesn't hurt anyone? You should have told me that when I spent hours trying to get Fili's black eye to stop swelling! When I saw the cuts and bruises on his arms! It may not hurt you but it hurts me, it hurts his family! When you become king, the only pity I will hold for you is that I am not beating your head into the ground at this moment!"

"Stop please," Bervic said urgently as I began to stomp away, "I'm sorry! Don't leave."

"Why shouldn't I?" I snapped as I turned back to him, "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses for your behavior. You're nothing but a coward who hides behind his title! If I were a part of your family I would find you a disgrace!" His brothers all stood up in unison and began advancing on me. I backed away prepared to fight as Bervic turned and stopped them.

"No," he whispered, "she's right." They stopped with complete shock on their faces.

"Bervic! If you won't teach her a lesson in respect then we will!" The youngest brother shouted as he looked at me with venom in his eyes.

"She's right!" he shouted as he turned back around and looked at me, "My lady, forgive me." He bowed deeply and left his brothers and I in an utterly confused state. I wasn't sure what to do, if he was just playing along to pacify me or if he really meant it.

"I will only forgive you when you prove that you are seeking repentance," I replied the best as I could. He looked up at me with a small twinkle in his eye.

"You truly are a gem among women," he whispered, "and you have bewitched my entire being." I gulped as I curtseyed and quickly fled to the guest hall where Fili and Kili sat waiting for me.

"How did it go?" I heard Kili call when my footsteps were loud enough for them to hear. I chose not to reply as I went straight into my room and flung myself on the bed.

"That was quite rude," I heard from the doorway.

"What was?" I grumbled from the pillows. I looked over and saw Fili standing in the door way with my forgotten book in his hands.

"You forgot something," he said as he walked over and placed it next to me, "What happened?"

"Nothing," I whispered as I turned my head from him.

"Something sure did."

"I told him what I thought of him," I muttered.

"That was dangerous," he stated as he sat down next to me, "Want to talk about it?"

"No." Fili didn't say anything but I felt him lean over and plant a kiss on the back of my head. He then got off the bed and I listened as he walked out the door, closing it behind him. I dragged myself off the bed and began preparing for bed.

As I pulled on a shirt I heard two hard knocks on the door, Thorin. I walked over as I pulled on a pair of trousers to open it.

"May I come in?" he asked. I nodded and stepped to the side. He entered the room and I shut the door.

"Queen Glorna has requested that you and Dis help her with the preparations of Bervic's celebration," he said unwaveringly. I rubbed my hands against my face as I leaned against the door. What else could happen now?

"In the morning, right?" I asked. He nodded.

"I want you to carry your sword with you at all times. I would send Kili and Fili to watch over you but King Gnok has plans for them tomorrow."

"What plans?" I asked.

"They play a song for the party every year. They have to learn it by then so they're going to need to be free of distractions. He usually keeps them in with his musicians and they figure something out," he said as he picked up my book from the bed, "Luckily it keeps them out of trouble. Isn't this Fili's?"

"No," I replied, "he stole it from me when we were children. I finally got it back." Thorin shook his head.

"Glorna is an early morning person and she is very punctual. So going to bed now would be a good decision."

"Aye, I will," I muttered as I began to take my hair out.

"Good night," he whispered as he turned to leave. I washed up before I turned back the covers and slid into the bed. The sheets were soft and I rolled over to my side as I pulled the Eye out of my shirt. A small tune began to bounce around in my head as I began humming.

"_Hear my silent prayer_

_ Heed my quiet call_

_ When the dark and blue surround you_

_Step into my sigh_

_ Look inside the light_

_ You will know that I have found you." _ The Eye suddenly sprang to life and began to burn my hand. I cried out in pain as images began to flood my mind of a single mountain. It flashed to the giant gates and then a dark corridor with a specific section of wall. A hidden door sprang to life as I tried to release the Eye as it began to send searing pain through my arm equivalent to the pain of the arrow.

"Cara?" a voice called from the doorway that sounded miles away as the hidden door opened. There was a bright light that began to envelop my mind as I felt someone trying to force my hand open.

The vision stopped. I could see Fili standing over me with a worried and frightened look on his face. I sat up quickly clutching my hand as I felt the burning begin to subside.

"F-Fili," I stuttered as he pulled my hand from me and checked it.

"What was that?" It had that red ring around it from the metal fitting.

"I don't know." I stuttered, "I really don't know."

* * *

**Plating: It's a medieval technique that they used to coat objects with a thin layer of gold. There's a bunch of other things that are in plating but I'm trying to hurry and post this...If you want to know look up medieval Jewelry on Wikipedia and look at the techniques section. That's where I got it from.**

**Okay so freaky visions and calling the prince out! Getting pretty intense if you ask me! ;) just kidding folks!**

**Leave me some love in the box below!**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is absolutely ridiculous! Technical difficulties all day yesterday! I couldn't get anywhere with sending the error reports or anything! ARGH! I'm so sorry! I tried everything to get around it but I couldn't get anywhere! **

**Authors Note: There is one * in here! So read on and find it!**

* * *

Fili stayed with me, he hummed songs to me to help me calm down as he held my injured hand and kept a cold rag on it until I finally fell asleep. I tossed and turned all night with the images that played through my mind repeating themselves over and over. The mountain in ruins, the dark and cold corridor completely empty of all light. The hidden door that appeared out of the darkness and the light that it contained.

There was a giant crash in my room that awoke me suddenly bringing me from my restless slumber. I grabbed my dagger from under my pillow and held it between my hands as I scanned the dark room. The sky was still a velvety black with soft moonlight that poured in through my window and cast shadows about my room. I carefully moved from my warm bed and began to quietly investigate the noise after making sure that the Eye was safely under my shirt and out of sight.

First I began with the window to see if it had flown open, it was unlocked but it looked as though it hadn't been opened recently. I moved from there to check the curtains, swiftly drawing them back and preparing for anything that would pop out. They were empty. I moved to check under my bed where there was nothing hiding. My brows furrowed in frustration as I looked for any other place that someone could hide.

Out of the silence of my room there was a soft tap on the window. I turned quickly, raising my knife in defense only to see a small messenger bird that was struggling to stay in flight. I moved quickly to open the window and let it enter. It came to a rest on one of the small pillows that were on the windowsill showing me its leg. There was a small wrapped up note.

Fear clutched my heart as I shut and locked the window. I removed the note and carefully unfolded it. It was a small four line poem.

_Why must you invade my sweetest dreams? _

_When you haunt my every waking moment, _

_It leaves me with a fear that seems, _

_That without, would leave me in eternal torment. _

I raised an eyebrow as I read the poem another time. I bit my lip as I folded it back up and tossed it onto the table planning to burn it in the morning as my fire had died in the night. I was eager to crawl back into bed when the bird whistled at me. It flew over to me and showed me its leg.

"Yes," I said as I offered it my arm to rest upon, "I got it." It leaned over and continued to balance on one leg.

"I don't have anything to say back," I whispered as I sat down on my bed. The bird put its leg down and hung its head. I softly stroked the feathers that adorned its head trying to comfort it.

"I don't even know who sent you." It instantly perked up as it revealed a small badge under its wing. I recognized the symbol as the mark of King Gnok's family from the queen's crown.

"Did Bervic send you?" I asked it as it shivered in confirmation, "Oh Mahal." I rubbed my temples as I shook my head.

"I'll talk to him in the morning," I stated as I led the bird to the window, "You can tell him that right?" The bird nodded, I smiled as I opened the window for it. It rubbed my face with its head before leaping off of my arm and into the night. I watched it disappear through the glass before I groggily walked back to my bed and let sleep overtake me once more.

* * *

Sleeping came easier the second time until I was awakened by a soft knock on my door. It opened to reveal a fully awake Dis. She was in a long nightgown that dragged along the floor as she walked to the bedside.

"I didn't mean to wake you so early," she apologized, "but Glorna wants to see you bright and early so we can get this done. Thorin did tell you to bring your sword, right?" I nodded as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Told me last night," I glanced at my hand to see that the red circle was still there. Dis reached over and took my hand gently not noticing the burn.

"Would you wear your mother's dress today? It would make her so happy to see you wearing her house colors." I nodded.

"Aye, I'll wear it," I stretched and swung my legs over the side of the bed, "It's in the trunk." Dis opened the lid and sifted through the clothes for a moment before she found it and pulled it out. I began to separate the undergarments as she pulled out a small bag of my hair beads and my mother's circlet and set them on the table. I prayed to Mahal that she had missed the poem that I had put there.

"I expect you can get dressed yourself, so I will meet you in the lounge room in an hour," she said as she smoothed out her nightgown. I watched as she walked out and shut the door behind her. I began to dress in the undergarments when I looked at myself in the mirror that was beside my bed. My hair was going in every direction and I looked flushed. I snatched the brush from my trunk and struggled to force it through the knots that had formed in my hair through the night.

"Ow, ow, ow," I muttered as I began to rip out strands of my hair in large clumps. In my frustration I threw the brush to the ground and collapsed onto the bed. My mind went over the events of the night and I put my face in my hands.

"Is something wrong?" I heard from the doorway. Fili stood there in mid-yawn with a fiddle in his hand. I was going to explain when I stopped myself. If I told Fili about this…there would be a bloody war on my hands. I resolved with myself that I needed to handle it alone for the two kingdoms sakes. Quietly and peacefully.

"It was a hard night," I finally said. He set the instrument down as he walked in and touched my hair.

"I can see it was," he whispered, "You look exhausted." I stole a quick glance at the table where the poem still rested.

"Bad dreams," I insisted as he handed me my brush. I tried to run it back through my hair but a knot prevented it from getting far.

"Here," he whispered as he gently took the brush from my hand and began to run it through my hair. A memory flashed of my father running his hands through my mother's hair as they prepared to go out. He had braided a small braid behind her left ear and placed a small golden bead at the end after which my mother gave him a small kiss. I had never asked what it had meant because I guess I was too young to understand. My father only told me the meanings of the two braids that I would wear as a child. The braid around the crown of my head symbolized strength. The two that fell to my chest represented that I was the oldest child of my family, the only one for that matter.

"Fili?" I whispered. He had crawled onto the bed and was brushing the back of my hair.

"Hmm?" he continued brushing.

"Uh..." I stuttered, "Nevermind." I quickly cursed myself as I squashed the thought of asking him to braid my hair for me. If I asked him to do that…things would get complicated. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew that I couldn't live this life without him. He had wormed his way into my heart through those sapphire eyes and his cheeky smiles. Father told me to be careful with whom I came to love because once it happened, there was no turning back. But with the looming danger that was over my head, my only option was to hide it as much as I could.

He finished with the rest of my hair and set the brush down onto the bed.

"Alright all done," he then ran his fingers through my hair for a moment; I could feel the tension between us growing as his other hand joined in. I pulled away quickly and began to braid my hair by myself.

"Thank you," I whispered as I kept my back to him.

"Cara?" concern soaked his words, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I insisted as I kept my back to him, "I just need to get ready." I casually moved over to the table and picked up one of the beads that I usually kept in my hair from the small bag. After placing it in my hair I picked up the small bag and placed it overtop the folded up poem.

"You're hiding something," he said sternly, "Haven't you learned to trust me yet?" I turned to look at him with my hands in the middle of my second braid.

"I trust you with all my heart," I blurted out without thinking. I stopped myself and turned away again to grab the partner bead for my eldest braids.

"Well your actions are saying otherwise," he worriedly replied, "What's going on?"

"It…" I started quickly trying to form a lie, "I'm just worried about spending the day with Queen Glorna. I don't want to embarrass your mother."

"That's all?" Fili chuckled as I let my second braid fall to my chest, "You had me fearing the worst!"

"Like what?" I asked innocently as I began to part my hair with my hands.

"That Bervic had done something to you," he growled. I forced a giggle and let my hair drop.

"That's the worst? Fili, I'm sure I can handle myself." He smiled as he nodded and rose from the bed.

"I know you can, but Bervic has been trained by the best his people have to offer. He's a challenge," he paused, "even for me." I moved over to him and put my hand on his cheek.

"There is nothing that he can do to me that would change my mind about anything." He gave a weak smile.

"Well I'd better be off," he said as he picked up one of my braids, "I'll see you tonight." It dropped back to my chest and walked to his fiddle.

"Fili?" I said quickly before he walked out, "Do you remember that song? The one you sang to me under the bridge when we were children." He nodded.

"Aye," he whispered as he held up his hand to silence me, "It's a song for a stormy night." He then walked out without another word. I reached up and began to braid my crown, frustrated at the situation I was in.

I finished the strength braid and put my mother's dress on. It looked the same as it had the day I buried my father. The pain had faded enough for me to hold in the tears that would have appeared a week ago. I took the poem from under the bag and reread the words. Growling I crumpled it in my hand as I placed the Eye in its proper place around my neck and out of sight. I grabbed my sword and a sharpener and sat down next to the fire. I pulled it out of its sheath and looked at my reflection for a moment before I wet the blade down and ran the wet stone* along its edge. It gave off a shrill ring that sent shivers down my spine.

After I determined that the edge of my blade was satisfactory I slid it back into the sheath and attached it to my belt. I wrapped the belt around my waist as I walked out my door and into the lounge area.

"My dear, that won't be necessary!" I heard as I looked up. The queen and Dis were standing next to the large fireplace and looked as though they had been in deep conversation.

"Just for today Glorna," Dis insisted, "She's still not used to the nobility's way of life. It'll give her comfort to have it around."

"Does she even know how to use it?" the queen inquired. Dis nodded proudly.

"She's quite the formidable opponent from what my sons tell me."

"Well then, just this once, but I have arranged for my eldest son to accompany us. Bervic is a member of our royal guard and he was more than willing to come."

"Did he now?" I said trying to suppress the rage that built in my chest.

"He is quite fond of you," Glorna said fortunately not picking up on the tension that I was feeling.

"I have to be honest with you, your majesty. The feeling isn't mutual; my first impression of him wasn't a good one."

"I understand what happened between your first meeting, my sons told me. But I hope that you will be able to see him for the loyal and honorable dwarf he is," she said as Dis rubbed under her chin, meaning 'tread carefully'. I nodded to both.

"I will keep an open mind, my lady," I replied as I gave her a small curtsey. She gave me a warm smile as she ushered us back into the Great Hall where her five sons were standing and waiting around their father who seemed to be lecturing them. I casually placed my hand on my sword as the six of them turned to see us. I caught glimpses of the hatred that flowed through the four younger boy's eyes as Dis and I came to a stop.

"My lady!" King Gnok exclaimed, "You look radiant!" Dis and I curtseyed in reply before I noticed Prince Bervic come forward from where his brothers stood.

"We will be leaving shortly," he stated as he offered a small bow, "I trust you slept well." He looked up at me with a knowing gaze. I felt the rage that inflamed my chest burn brighter as I smiled softly.

"I did," I replied with a straight face, "Thank you."

* * *

**Wet stone: Okay so I got this from my little brother, basically sharpens the edges of a blade or knife. **

**Okay so secret love notes in the middle of the night...? Sketchy sketchy...I said earlier that this isn't really where I wanted this to go but it ended up here anyways, so don't impale me with the cheesiness of it. **

**You're starting to catch up to me already! I can explain why though, I've been getting into trouble for being on my computer all day everyday so I've been having less and less time to write to appease my family...Irritating as crap for sure...well that and it's getting a bit complicated in my brain because of the billions of ideas that are floating through my head...Like the thought of a sequel...hmmmmm maybe...? Maybe not...? I don't know...It's fan fiction, anything can surely happen...**

**(Oh and I got a Wacom Tablet and I've been trying to figure it all out so I can start painting pictures of everything so I don't get lost anymore! Huzzah!) **

**So leave me some words in the box below and I will love you forever! **


	23. Chapter 23

**Staying with my schedule even though there are a bajillion technical difficulties...I'll be posting this one a day before because ****I don't want to miss out on being able to update when I need to so (and ****the link is still acting up and I'm gonna be at work all day again...ARGH!) **

**Authors Note: Okay there is one * for the song that is here..**

* * *

We descended farther into the mountain what felt like an entire other world before we reached a magnificent dancing hall that was surrounded by beautiful greenery and was beside a strongly flowing river. The hall itself was least a few dozen feet high with a golden chandelier that had red glowing crystals along its edges. The walls were lined with gold and colored glass. There was a beautiful design on the floor that reflected the light that was cast around the room by candle light. I could hear distant music as it rang through the acoustics of the room.

"Give us your honest opinion," Queen Glorna requested, "There will be tables in here tomorrow for the feast but this is for the dancing afterwards." I tried to stay focused as Dis gave her reply but my mind was too eager to examine the designs that were carved into the walls.

"It's absolutely beautiful," Dis stated as I edged my way closer to the walls.

"Give me a moment, your majesty," I whispered as I finally broke for the wall. It had the same complicated designs that I had seen on my first arrival. They interlaced with each other and circled around themselves. I found myself trying too hard to follow each.

"I'm going to assume she also likes it," I heard the queen whisper. Dis and she erupted into laughter as they began to talk about a different topic that I found no interest in. I moved from that part of the wall to an archway that led outside to the running river, my heart froze at a haunting memory and I quickly backed away into a figure.

"Oi, careful there," they said as I turned to apologize. It was Bervic and I held the apology in my throat.

"Don't sneak up on me," I snapped.

"I'm sorry," he insisted, "I was just making sure you weren't wandering off."

"I am perfectly capable of watching over myself!"

"Yes, I have seen that. My bird informed me you wanted to talk." I held my breath for a moment as fear crawled into my heart.

"Yes, about this," I pulled the crumpled piece of paper from under the shoulder portion of my dress, "It is very unnecessary! You should know that I hold no feeling for you except for irritation and annoyance." I handed it back to him as he smiled.

"I know," he replied, "Doesn't stop me from trying." His comment took me by surprise.

"Milord!" I hissed, "Trying to change that would be foolish."

"How so? You are not betrothed and I fail to see a courting braid in your hair."

"The reason for that is my business and mine alone!" I bit my lip as the Eye started growing warm on my skin, "I don't need this from you!" I felt silly yelling at it and him at the same time as I turned and began to walk away from him towards a bridge that I had noticed earlier.

"Why can't you just give me a chance?" he urged as he followed me, "Let me be the prince in your fairy tale." I stopped for a moment and bit my lip in hatred that he had brought that up.

"My life isn't a fairy tale; it's more of a nightmare. Besides the piece of me you want is already gone!" I hissed as I turned into his face. He looked a little surprised but it seemed to remain calm.

"That's really similar to what happened between my parents. Mother thought she loved another but my father managed to change her mind and look how they ended up. Just give me a chance."

"I will not and I demand that you give me the respect I deserve for choosing whom I deem fit for my affection!" I saw his face beginning to turn red in frustration.

"What about me isn't worthy of your affection?"

"You know nothing about me and yet you assume that I will instantly flaunt myself before you because you taunt my love of fantasy! Sending me poems in the dead of night desiring to be the prince that sweeps me off my feet is very insulting!"

"I didn't mean to offend you and I wasn't assuming," he smiled as he reached for my hand, "I got you here, didn't I?"

"Only because it is my duty to represent the people of Durin and not because of your cheeky arrogance!" I pulled my hand away quickly.

"But yet here we are, away from prying eyes and your bodyguards." I grunted in disgust as I pushed him.

"They're not my bodyguards! I can take care of myself!"

"So you keep saying that but apparently they don't think you can," he stated. I was about to say something back to him when his words sank in. I bit my lip as I remained silent. I quickly walked by him in defeat and back to the hall. Dis and the Queen were instructing a few builders on adjustments to the stage for the musicians that was on the far side of where we had arrived from. I walked down towards them going over what he had said and fought to forget it.

"Cara," Dis said as she brought me away from my thoughts, "would you stand up there so we can see how it looks." I noticed a small flicker in her eyes as I bit my lip and crawled up sensing an alternative motive behind her request.

"Do you sing?" Queen Glorna asked. Ah, there it was, Dis was going to show me off.

"No," I replied simply.

"Cara, don't be so modest," Dis insisted as she gave me a look. I bit my lip and closed my eyes wanting this day to be over.

"Only when the occasion calls for it," I corrected myself after a moment of frustration.

"Dis has told me about your beautiful voice and I would love it if you sang tomorrow for my son!"

"Your majesty, I cannot sing in front of strangers!" I felt my face going red, "I get too nervous!"

"Oh nonsense! You are brave enough to stand up to all of my sons and to carry your own sword around in public. This will be a simple task for you!"

"I'd much rather be attacked by bandits again," I muttered to myself. Dis gave me a very dangerous look.

"Would you sing a verse of your favorite song for me?" the queen requested as she sat down in a nearby chair, "Just so that I may have a preview of what you are capable of."

"I don't have a favorite song, milady," I stated, "I find songs only to be appropriate when the situation calls for them."

"Sing about how you feel right now then," I could see that she was beginning to get slightly annoyed with my hesitation but she was still polite. I tried to clear my mind to figure out exactly how I felt but everything was just jumbled. I was irritated at Bervic for planting a seed of doubt in my heart and for his constant badgering.

"Well," I began, "It's not how I feel but it is a song I am sure you haven't heard. I heard it from a minstrel who came to Luneside. I think it was about his sister and her lover, I cannot recall." I took a deep breath and gulped the lump in my throat.

_"*She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight ol'toby  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

_He put that mug on the table and went to the river  
And finally washed away her memory  
His life was short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down on the rocks  
Left a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
His family sang a whiskey lullaby." _

The queen sat there for a moment as I hummed the tune in between the verses. She closed her eyes and placed her hand over her heart as memories of the tavern flashed through my mind of the minstrel holding back the tears.

_"The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the alcohol on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

_She put that mug on the table and went to the river  
And finally washed away his memory  
Her life was short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the water  
Clinging to his memory for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While our family sang a whiskey lullaby."_

I ended the song with a heavy heart, the day I had heard that sent me out of the area with tears running down my face. It scared me so much that my father had broken my mother's heart and sent her down to the river. It took weeks for my father to reassure me that mother died by accident.

"That was beautiful," Dis said as she pulled me into a hug after I had gotten off the stairs, "I couldn't be more than proud of you!" My heart swelled at her comment as my eyes drifted from her proud face to someone who was now standing in one of the arches to the river. I looked away trying to ignore his confident and conceited eyes.

"That was so beautiful," Glorna said as she tried to hide the small tear that had formed in the corner of her eye, "I ask you, not as a queen, but as a mother. Please sing for us." I bit my lip in serious debate.

"Yes, milady," I stuttered feeling a sudden large burden on my shoulders. There was a sudden round of applause from the back of the room. The three of us were taken off guard when we looked to see that a large group of people where standing in the doorway. I blushed when I found Fili and Kili with their fiddles under their arms and were clapping.

"My queen," one of the lead musicians called out boldly, "we've got a real show for you! Prince Fili and Prince Kili of Durin's folk have given us a new song to play!" I saw Bervic's face curl into a snarl out of the corner of my eye when Fili and Kili walked past me offering small head bows. He walked down the hall casually to end up beside me. I edged away carefully as they began to set up themselves.

They began to play and I had to keep my mouth from falling. It was unlike the music that I had heard from Luneside, no, this was so much more than the traveling musician. The notes flowed through the air with a different voice than those that I was familiar to. I was mesmerized by the music but I was aware enough to notice the queen give her son a nod. He stood in front of me and offered his hand as he bowed.

"May I have this dance?" he asked sincerely. I was taken back at the offer as I glanced over at Dis for help. She was just as surprised as I was but hesitantly ushered me to take his hand.

"Yes, you may," I mechanically whispered as I took my belt off and gently took his hand. He led me out onto the shining floor and we bowed to each other. I heard a quiet but noticeable high pitched note go awry as Bervic and I began walk around each other. I looked at the musicians and saw that Fili was giving us an intense stare. I tried to calm him with a hand signal that meant relax.

"Someone isn't too happy," Bervic whispered as he took my hand and placed his other on my waist. He walked me forward and I tried to stare at the ground but I kept looking up at Fili who seemed to be getting angrier each time. I felt the weight of his stare as Bervic spun me back around and we walked around each other again.

"I'm sure it is only because you are dancing like an orc," I muttered as I spun around and out of his reach.

"I can fix that," he muttered as he extended to me and drew me in close. I felt my face turn red as I allowed him to lead me through a series of close steps before I managed to pull away without interrupting the dance. Fili had stopped and his cheeks were red with irritation. He began to put his fiddle down when I shook my head frantically at him. He stopped and we made eye contact for a moment. His were full of hurt, confusion, hate, and I almost missed it, but love was in there too. I felt my entire being, being pulled into a torturous tug of war.

"Stop it," I snapped quietly as Bervic pulled me close to him again, "You're going to start a fight." He heard me, I know he did, but he didn't acknowledge my warning.

"So, he's the one that has the piece of your heart," he whispered, "I would say a poor choice. What does he have that is worthy of your affection?" I barely restrained the urge to punch him in front of everyone.

"He doesn't treat me like a tomnoddy about my decisions. You only say that because of the jealousy that I can sense in your voice," I replied, "I was trying to be kind before when I told you that changing my mind was useless."

"It will just make my victory that much sweeter." I took a deep breath as he spun me around and took my hand gently.

"There will be no victory for you because I have already decided," I hissed as the song began to end. He gave me a harsh look as we bowed at the final notes.

"Only for now, milady. What does he have to offer you? A broken kingdom and a life exiled from your lands."

"I don't care," I snarled as I stepped up to him, "I have already chosen." He stood up straight and let his lip curl in irritation.

"We will see about that."

* * *

**The song I used was Whiskey Lullaby. I'm sorry if it doesn't really fit but I tried over ten songs for this part and I just gave up and did this one...sorry...**

**Okay so anyways, I want to thank everyone who has been patient with me and has helped me with getting all of this right. I'm sorry if I have confused you or have sent you through loops and hoops of irritation, I'm only human! D:**

**So a big thanks for all of the reviews I've been getting! They warm my frozen heart! (Seriously it's like 5 degrees outside right now) **

**Leave me a few words of wisdom below! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Authors Note: Okay there is a song in here which means there's a * here too! **

* * *

I turned on my heel and swiftly walked away with a hard jawed look. Glorna glanced at Dis who in turn looked at me with worry. I quickly put my belt back on rather roughly as a guard came into the room and whispered something in Bervic's ear.

"If you would excuse me," he said as he bowed, "A disturbance is requiring my assistance." I glared at him as he walked out. I silently cursed him as I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed.

The musicians began to play once more as Glorna rose from her chair and walked over to me.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. I shook my head quickly.

"Nothing your majesty," I said sweetly.

"He is a fine dancer don't you think?" she implied.

"Yes he is," I replied finishing the sentence to myself, when he isn't insulting me. She picked up on my sarcasm and sighed.

"Cara," she began, "he is under a lot of pressure as the heir of an entire kingdom. Give him a chance."

"My lady, you witnessed my attempt and its conclusion. I am sorry but I did try." Her eyes became hard for a moment before they softened again.

"Maybe by tomorrow you'll have a change of heart."

I slammed my door open as I stomped into my room. Glorna had dragged Dis and I everywhere around the mountain being sure to explain to me everything that Bervic did in his day to day life. I had managed to keep calm through most of it but I had a new hatred for my duty as Dis's ward. Being paraded in front of people like a piece of meat sickened me.

I slid off my bed and walked over to the window to sit down on the ledge. I looked out to the mountainous landscape that filled the panes of glass, all of the snow had vanished and greenery blanketed the peaks. The sun wasn't setting just yet but it was close to the horizon. I pulled the Eye out from under my dress and looked at the small light that shone from within it.

"What am I going to do?" I asked as I clutched it in my hand. It flickered in reply.

"That doesn't help," I muttered as I traced my fingers around the runes that Thror had carved, "Look through and behold the secrets of Erebor." The light grew once more as colors began to shift inside of it. I watched for a moment before I was drawn back to the window by a shadow that appeared. I looked over to see a pair of small birds that circled each other for a moment and flew away as quickly as they had come. I bit my lip as I rose to my feet and put the Eye back on my chest.

I undressed and put on my comfortable trousers and Fili's shirt. I climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling wanting this day to end. Bervic was right about the courting braid though, if I would just let Fili put one in my hair it would solve a lot of problems. But it would definitely make him a prime target and I couldn't handle losing him now, he was a part of me now. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I knew that if he died that I would die entirely inside.

I wasn't sure when I had fallen asleep but I had awaken to a loud crackle just outside my window. I cried out in fear as I sat up instantly pulling the covers close to my chest. I could hear water pattering on my window and the occasional flash of lightning that was followed by loud booms of thunder. I shuddered at each loud bang and pulled my knees into my chest as I tried to block out the sounds. Thunder and lightning had always scared me for as long as I could remember, the sounds would go through my chest and send pain through my heart. I never knew why it did that but my childish fear was that one day thunder would stop my heart.

Another flash of lightning brought an incredibly loud bang of thunder that echoed through my room. I leaped off the bed and rushed to the door trying to get away from the fear inside my heart. I burst into the hallway and ran down to Fili and Kili's room. I opened the door quietly and peeked in. Kili was on the floor wrapped up in the blankets softly snoring away. Fili was face down on the bed with one of his arms dangling over the side.

I felt silly as I walked in and closed their door behind me softly, I should have gotten over this fear a long time ago. I heard a sudden echo of the thunder from the hallway and I rushed over to the bed. I made sure not to step on or kick Kili as I gently crawled onto the bed. I gently tugged on a strand of Fili's hair.

"What?" he grunted as I began to shake his shoulder.

"Fili?" I whispered as he shrugged me off. There was a loud echo of thunder that made me shudder and whimper.

"What?" he said as he cocked his head and looked at me, "Cara? What's wrong?" I didn't have time to answer as another loud crackle echoed through the halls. I ducked my head and put my hands over my ears.

"The storm…" I began as he reached over and took my hands off my ears gently.

"Come here," he whispered as he rolled over to his side. I laid down with my back to him and he wrapped his arms around me. Another crack reverberated through the halls that made me flinch.

"I'm sorry," I whimpered, "You'd think I was over this by now." I heard a small laugh escape his lips as he pulled me tighter to him

"It's just fine with me," he said softly as another round of thunder made me tense and duck into his arms, "It's okay, I'm right here. Go back to sleep. I've got you, and I'll never let you go." I adjusted for him to move his arm under my neck so that I didn't cut off his circulation. I laced my hand in with his as I took a deep breath.

"Fili," I whispered as another thundering sound echoed through the hall.

"Hmm?"

"I love you," his hand clasped around mine as he kissed the back of my head.

"I know," he replied,

"*_The rain beats hard at my window,_

_ While you, so softly do sleep;_

_ And you can't hear the cold wind blow,_

_ You are sleeping so deep_

_ Outside it's dark, the moon hiding,_

_ By starlight only I see,_

_ The host of the night-time go riding,_

_ But you are safe here with me._

_ So, while the world out there is sleeping,_

_ And everyone wrapped up so tight,_

_ Oh, I am a vigil here keeping,_

_ On this stormy night;_

_ I promised I always would love you,_

_ If skies would be grey or be blue,_

_ I whisper this prayer now above you,_

_ That there will always be you."_

I flinched at an unusually loud crash as he gave me a comforting squeeze.

_ Sometimes, we're just like the weather,_

_ Changing by day after day_

_ As long as we'll be together,_

_ Storms will pass away._

_ I said I would guard and protect you._

_ Keep you free from all harm;_

_ And if life should ever reject you,_

_ That love would weather each storm._

_ So, while the world out there is sleeping,_

_ And everyone wrapped up so tight,_

_ Oh, I am a vigil here keeping,_

_ On this stormy night;_

_ I promised I always would love you,_

_ If skies would be grey or be blue,_

_ I whisper this prayer now above you,_

_ That there will always be you._

_ Soon, I know you'll be waking,_

_ Ask did I sleep - did I write?_

_ And I'll just say I was making..._

_ A song... for a stormy night." _

I awoke to a small touch along my cheek. I looked up to see that Fili was sitting on the bed in front of me fully dressed.

"Good morning," he whispered as I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Aye it is," I smiled as he leaned over and gave my cheek a quick peck.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked with a grin.

"Much better than I have in days," I replied as I stretched my back out. He got up from where he sat and walked over to kick Kili awake. I moved to the edge of the bed and sat there for a moment trying to disperse the fog from my eyes.

"Big day ahead," Fili stated as Kili refused to budge.

"I'm going to go and get ready," I whispered to him, he nodded and I left the room. I walked down the hallway to my room where I instantly noticed that my window had shattered in the night. Glass was scattered over the floor as I carefully tried to walk to where my boots had been kicked off before I went to bed. I managed to reach both without injury to myself and slipped them on to walk out of the fields of glass to my trunk to prepare for breakfast.

Selecting a very simple dark grey dress with only a single layer of undergarments I quickly got dressed and headed into the royal throne room. I marveled at the beauty of it once more after finding that I was alone. The incidents of the night flashed through my mind as I closed my eyes and smiled to myself.

"You're looking very well," I heard from the direction of the throne. I turned to see Bervic and his brothers exiting the hidden hallway. I bowed to them respectfully as the younger boys were shooed towards the dining room. Bervic stood next to his father's throne and we held a mutual gaze.

"As are you my lord," I whispered as I bowed.

"There's something different about you. I can see a light radiating from your face," he said as he walked down to where I stood, "Despite the storm last night and your window having shattered from the thunder." I assumed that a servant had informed him of what happened in that room and not his messenger bird.

"A good night's rest does that for a person," I said respectably not wanting to reveal the night's events in fear that they would lose the sacredness that I held them in.

"It makes you look like the rising sun to a beautiful dew covered rose," he stated as he took my hand and kissed the back of it. I took it back quickly.

"If you are trying to make up for your transgressions yesterday, flattery will get you nowhere." He smiled and nodded.

"Then what am I to do for forgiveness?" he asked.

"First off an apology is in order and then you leave me alone!" I snapped as he debated his options.

"It pains me to say that I am truly regretful of my actions but I cannot fulfill your second request. My note told the truth, you haunt my every waking moment. I find no peace from you! I cannot describe the pain I feel when you look at me like you are now." I looked away and held my arms.

"Bervic," I muttered feeling irritated but guilty, "I'm sorry! But my heart has made its choice, and broken kingdom and life in exile is what it will take to make me happy." He was about to reply when Dis and Thorin entered the room.

"So what was that disturbance about yesterday?" Dis asked after the usual greetings eyeing me warily.

"We found one of the bandits from the glade," Bervic replied, "He kept muttering something about his eye as we escorted him to the prison."

"Was it his eye, or an eye?" I asked casually as I shot a glance at Thorin. He seemed to understand what I was trying to imply.

"It was his eye I think," Bervic answered, "It was purple and swollen. Someone gave him a decent beating before I had gotten to him, although he mentioned your name, Cara. I assumed that it was only a coincidence." I held my breath as I glanced over at Thorin whose face was stone solid.

"May I see him?" I asked taking the three of them by surprise.

"Cara that's not a good idea," Thorin said loudly and quickly.

"Bervic," I said sternly, "Please take me to him. I need to be sure it was one of the bandits." He looked at me confusedly as Thorin spoke abruptly.

"You're not going alone!" he snapped.

"I can handle myself," I hissed as Bervic gave me a nod.

"I'm coming with you," he said as he lowered his voice. I didn't fight his decision as Bervic led us out of the throne room and into the hidden hallway.

"For this, you owe me a dance tonight," he whispered to me as he led us through various hallways of his home.

"If this visit gives me any information, I may even try to enjoy it," I hissed back to him. I saw the shadow of a smile on his face as we turned a corner only to come across a pair of guards. Bervic waved his hands and they parted to allow us entrance. My heart began pounding as he led me down a small hallway with empty cells. Thorin held me back for a moment when Bervic stopped and turned around at us.

"It's this one," he said. I took a swallow as I tried to calm my racing heart as I looked back at Thorin. He looked nervous as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath as I cautiously walked forward feeling the Eye go ice cold on my chest, stealing my breath. I closed my eyes as I prepared to look into the eyes of the man who destroyed my family.

"Cara?" I heard from the cell, "Is it really you?" The voice was raspy and it sent chills down my spine. I slowly opened my eyes and stared into the piercing black eyes of the prisoner. His black and silver hair was plastered against his head and parts of his face. His coal black beard was ratted and all of his hair beads were missing. His clothes were torn as though he had been in a large scale fight and were consistent with the black eye that surrounded the right side of his face. He sat next to the back wall with his knees up and his hands behind his head.

"I'm still alive if that's what you mean," I snapped, "Thorkas."

* * *

**Song for a Stormy Night: By Secret Garden! This is like my future children's lullaby, for sure! It's beautiful! I suggest you listen to it as you read that part because I feel like it has a much more powerful effect. It's like my top played song on ITunes right now :D**

**So school is starting up on Monday...I am so not looking forward to this D: I am really nervous and anxious to get this story done. But we are getting close to the end...sort of...well I am...I'm trying to wrap it up now and figure out if I really want to do a sequel...cause I feel like I just have to keep going with this. Or else all of my hard work will just end and be a really strange ending..like cliffhangerish...and I personally hate and despise those...**

**So leave me some words of wisdom and I will love you forever! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Authors Note: There are no * in here so read on and enjoy! **

* * *

He let out a long and hearty laugh as I felt the rage and furry build up inside my chest against the ice cold Eye of Mahal.

"Of course you're still alive!" he taunted, "I knew that it would take more than a bandit raid to kill you! It took three grown men to take down your father. Even more for your uncle and cousin." I slammed my fist against a bar of his cell.

"You're nothing but a coward, you murderer!" I screamed.

"Oh you silly little girl," he scoffed as he rose to his feet and approached the door, "It must be so boring not to be me." I threw a wild punch through the bars that connected with his nose. There was a sickening crunch as he backed away holding it in his hand. There were flames in his black eyes as he glared at me.

"There is nothing that you can do to me now," I said boldly, "You will die for your crimes and may Mahal damn your soul!" I saw him fly into a rage as he slammed his body against the door reaching for me. He managed to snag the front of my dress and pulled me close

"These bars won't hold me for long!" he spat as he threw me back, "I'll get the Eye and I'll destroy all that you love!" Bervic caught me as Thorin sent his fist through the bars and into Thorkas's ribs. Thorkas fell backwards trying to catch his breath as Thorin turned to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I took a deep breath before I looked at the squandering dwarf behind the bars.

"I'm fine!" I whispered as Thorkas looked over his shoulder with pure hatred in his eyes. Bervic quickly moved us out of the hallway and back to where the two guards were. They whispered among themselves as we passed by.

"I'll talk to father about increasing the security," Bervic said as he shot a look at the guards in which they silenced themselves, "Do you mind telling me what that was about?"

"He has killed all of the family that I had left," I answered, "What is there to tell? He's a murderer."

"What was the Eye he was talking about?"

"It doesn't matter," I muttered as Bervic grabbed my arm.

"I will be the one to determine that," he hissed as I stood tall and ripped away.

"For your own safety, it doesn't matter!" He looked at me then at Thorin who gave him the same stern and cautious look that I had on my face. Between the two of us he chose to stay silent as he pushed by us and began walking down the hallway.

Thorin and I exchanged glances as we followed.

* * *

There was an unsettling feeling in my stomach as we arrived back at the royal hall. I looked back over my shoulder to make sure that there wasn't anyone following us. It was a silly thought when I saw that there was no one there but heaviness was in the air and I wasn't going to take any risks with Thorkas so close. Something didn't feel right and I was going to listen to my gut.

Fili and Kili sat next to a column with their fiddles in hand before they saw us. They looked tense like animals that knew something was close which changed drastically when they finally looked over.

"Where did you go?" Fili demanded as Thorin and I approached them.

"We went to the prison," I whispered as I glanced at Thorin who had a solid face, "They have him."

"You mean?" Kili whispered as he looked at Fili, "They've got Thorkas?" I could feel their excitement bubble over into my heart as large smiles crossed their faces.

"Don't get too excited," Thorin said sternly, "There are probably others out there he was working with or working for. All I am saying is do not let your guard down." He gave me his familiar scowl before he turned and stalked away.

"Mother wanted us to help you with the song you've chosen to sing today," Fili stated as we watched him disappear into a hallway.

"Oh," I muttered as I gritted my teeth, "Mahal I don't want to do this!"

"You will be absolutely spectacular!" Kili cried dramatically as he took my hand and raised his fiddle, "They will speak of this song for years to come!" I couldn't resist a chuckle as my face turned red.

"I can't," I shook my head and pulled away, "I don't even know where to start." Fili gave me, my favorite dimpled, smile as he put his fiddle to his neck. He began to play a small tune of his lullaby and I shook my head. He sat thoughtfully for a moment before he played another tune I recognized as the song Dis and I sang on our journey. I shook my head again as an idea popped into my mind.

* * *

Dis stood behind be as she gazed into the mirror at my reflection. The dress she had me put in felt heavy although it was made out of the lightest and softest material I had ever touched. It might have been the corset that was wrapped tightly around my waist that made it hard for me to breathe. The Eye was tucked safely on my chest and it was silent as I stared at myself.

The dress itself was a different shade of purple; I had only seen this color when I had first entered Ered Luin's caverns. It had a long skirt that dragged along the ground that hid the uncomfortable shoes that Dis all but forced on my feet. It had a lighter colored trim on the bottom and a mid-length overskirt with its own ruffled trim that mirrored the main skirt. The bodice had something called lace that I was now just seeing for the first time in my life that was the lighter shade of purple. It was along the edge of the sleeves that flared around my forearm and that circled around the triangular neckline that hooped around my neck. There were small white stones that hung from a belt around my waist and from small inserts on my shoulders. Dis wouldn't let me examine them, much to my disappointment.

My hair had my mother's circlet and various jewels and strings of gold that were braided into my hair. Much to my discomfort some of my hair was pulled back into a braided bun and the rest was left to flow along my back.

"Can we leave now?" I asked as Dis began playing with my hair once more, "I'm sure everyone is waiting for us."

"Just give me one more moment!" she snapped as I felt a sharp tug on my hair. I looked at Dis through the mirror with a sense of pride when I saw that she had on the circlet that I had made for her. The sapphires and diamonds shone brightly as she released my hair and backed away. She was dressed in a dark blue dress that shouted royalty.

"Okay…I'm walking away…right now," I whispered as I edged away quickly from the mirror. She tucked her hands behind her as I reached into the trunk to retrieve Bervic's gift. My leg felt strange as I walked as the strap that I used to hold my father's dagger began to rub against my thigh. Dis didn't see me quickly slip it under my dress when she was distracted with my hair. I wasn't going to take any chances and I wasn't looking for an argument.

I followed her out into the lounging area where Thorin sat waiting for us. He was dressed in a similar color as Dis and had a long fur lined jacket. His hair was neatly brushed and two long braids fell to his chest on either side of his face. His long strands of silver were hidden in his thick dark hair as he turned to us from staring into the fireplace.

"Again you surprise me," he said as he bowed, "You look great." I curtseyed back to him as Dis's lectures flashed through my head.

"I have to agree with you uncle," we heard from behind us. I turned and saw Fili and Kili walk in dressed in their princely attire. Fili was dressed in a dark red color that also had a very fancy fur lined jacket that looked like Thorin's. He had his usual four braids around his face and half of his remaining hair was pulled back. He had a thick double belt around his coat that was lined with gold and silver. He had dark brown, almost black, arm bracers with his personal crest embedded into them on his forearms.

Kili was dressed similarly to his brother except for the color scheme. He seemed to stay with the idea of blue and silver but didn't have the fur lined coat. He had his own arm bracers that matched his dark belt.

"As do you," I said smiling as I bowed. Once our escorts had seen that we were all ready to go they led us back to the great hall where the royal family stood waiting. I stood next to Fili fighting the urge to hold his hand for that small sense of comfort that I desperately needed. The Eye had been quiet since I had returned from the prison but I still couldn't fight that nagging feeling in my gut.

"Thorin!" the king boomed as he walked over to clasp Thorin's forearm, "You all look swell! I would greet you all individually but we should get going, Glorna despises tardiness." That earned him a sharp look from his wife as he and Thorin walked to the front doors. We all fell into place behind them before we exited the doors. I stood between Fili and Bervic, of all places, and struggled to ignore the tension that built between them.

"You look beautiful," Bervic whispered to me. It was quiet enough that Fili didn't hear.

"Thank you," I said no louder than a whisper with a straight face as we began walking through the crowds that had arrived to watch our procession.

"Although I think red is much more of a flattering color for you," he replied. I fought the urge to stomp on his foot as we continued with the immense pressure of the staring public.

He was smart enough to remain silent as we finally arrived at the dancing hall. There were large tables that were set up in a U shape waiting for us. Dis had warned me about the placement, which I was chosen to sit next to Bervic. We waited for Gnok and Thorin to take their seats before we took ours in the assigned places. I sat on the left side of Bervic who sat on the left side of his mother and father. Thorin sat beside him with Fili on his right then Dis and Kili at the end.

"Before the celebrations begin," Gnok called to the room full of whispering people, "If there are any with gifts please let them come forward." They all went quiet as a dozen people stepped forward with various objects in their hands. I remained in place as one by one they walked forward and presented the prince with their presents that ranged from knives, herbs or even handcrafted items. I carefully leaned forward to look down the table at where Dis sat. She was staring in my direction as the final people came up and gave me a sign to hurry up. I felt my heart pound as I looked across the room full of people and stood after the last person rejoined the crowd.

"Prince Bervic, son of Gnok. I present to you a small gift from me, for my gratitude of your hospitality and your kindness," I fought like mad not to stutter as I looked down into his dark eyes. I pulled out the small wrapped item and carefully placed it on the table in front of him. He looked at me with curiosity as he slowly removed the covering to freeze at the sight. The ring shone in the light as he held it up for his parents to see, most of the crowd seemed to be surprised at the gift as I quickly sat back down trying to hide the red that was creeping into my cheeks.

"If that will be all?" Gnok called out into the people pausing for a moment, "Then let the feast begin!" The crowd let out a large cheer as I leaned back against the chair regretting my decision to get out of bed this morning.

Everything was going just fine for the first hour of the celebrations. They placed so many different types of meat on the table that I lost track of what was what. They also put down some foods that I had never even seen before. This was so much more different than the quiet afternoon meals that I longed for once more. The people were happy and drinking the afternoon away. I'm not ashamed to say that even I had a few drinks as Bervic attempted to tell me stories of his hunting trips. I didn't listen to half of what he said as I looked past him to Fili who was joking down the table with his brother.

There was a tap of a glass that brought the room to nothing more than a soft whisper as Queen Glorna stood.

"We have some entertainment prepared for you tonight!" she said eagerly as a twinkle in her eye appeared, "If the princes Fili and Kili would begin first with a song that they have prepared." Thorin's nephews leaped from their seats over the table before she could finish and someone from the crowd tossed two fiddles into the air. In an instant they were in the hands of Fili and Kili as they began to play a lively tune. Back and forth they each battled for the attention of the crowd. I couldn't help but laugh when Fili skipped near the table and winked at me. The tempo got faster and faster as the two of them began to circle each other like predators with their prey. They began to tap their feet on the ground as they got closer and turned their backs to each other quickly as they hit the final chords. The room erupted in applause as they bowed and walked around the table to their seats.

"And now for Lady Dis's ward who has chosen to sing a song of her choosing for us." I began trembling as I stood from my chair and walked around the table feeling their stares carving into my body. I came to a rest where Fili and Kili once stood.

The room was suddenly quiet as I felt the tune building in my throat. Dis had told me to stare at the back of the room but with all of the faces staring at me it was difficult. I froze for a minute feeling short of breath. My face began to turn red as I struggled to find my voice that had been scared away. My hands began to sweat and my heart felt as though it was going to burst out of the tight corset that held me. There were whispers that began to flood the room as I looked back to the side debating on running.

* * *

**Okay so the song that I based Fili and Kili's little performance off of can be found on Youtube as Celtic Dueling Violins or something like that. So if you pull that up on a separate tab or window and listen to it as you read that I think that would be awesome! **

**And I gave her a good dose of stage fright because I personally hate when people stare at me, like for a speech or presentation, and I can very much relate to this. So will she sing or run? Find out next chapter! **

**I want to give a big thanks to all those who are reviewing and favoriting and following because it seriously means like the world to me right now! (I have no social life :/ ) **


	26. Chapter 26

Authors** Note: I almost forgot to post today...omg...so there is another song in here, and don't judge me on the selection...I had another song going for it but I felt like it wasn't going to last as long as I needed it to so I picked my second option...**

* * *

In my building panic I saw Fili quickly pull his fiddle to his neck and begin playing the first few notes for me. He hadn't made it completely to his seat yet and with one smooth motion jumped over the tables again to come to my rescue.

A large pit in my stomach formed as he walked right up to me and whispered.

"Don't look at anyone else. Just watch me." The note hit!

"*_When the evening falls_

_ And the daylight is fading,_

_ From within me calls_

_ Could it be I am sleeping?_

_ For a moment I stray,_

_ Then it holds me completely_

_ Close to home - I cannot say_

_ Close to home feeling so far away." _

Fili and I began to circle each other in a soft and tender dance as we both played with the song between my voice and his fiddle. I felt the panic in my heart begin to fade as I gazed into his eyes, my sapphires.

_"As I walk the room there before me a shadow_

_ From another world, where no other can follow_

_ Carry me to my own, to where I can cross over_

_ Close to home - I cannot say_

_ Close to home feeling so far away." _

Fili took off with the song as he stared into my eyes never looking away. I looked back into them as we continued to move about each other. I could hear soft gasps as we brushed closely to each other in a tight dancing move. I touched his face for a moment before we parted and I began again.

_"Forever searching; never right,_

_ I am lost in oceans of night._

_ Forever hoping I can find memories_

_ Those memories I left behind_

_ Even though I leave will I go on believing_

_ That this time is real - am I lost in this feeling?_

_ Like a child passing through,_

_ Never knowing the reason."_

Fili then stopped and lowered his fiddle as I held the note on the last verse. We faced each other in our close proximity as I began to sing the song's last lines by myself.

_"I am home - I know the way."_

Fili put his hand on my cheek as to not block my mouth from the crowd as the crowd uttered another round of gasps.

_"I am home - feeling oh, so far away." _

The room erupted in applause as I took a deep breath after breaking my gaze with Fili. He dropped his hand and we both bowed to the crowd and then to the king and queen who looked at us with amazement. As my eyes turned to Bervic who leaned back in his chair and was pitched to the side, he looked a little irritated and annoyed.

I sat back down and the rest of the entertainment ensued as a group of what looked like traveling man entertainers came through a side door. They were dressed in bells and colorful fabrics as they towered over the room and began playing their music. It was unlike anything I had ever heard before. One played from a large fiddle and the other from an animal skin that had pipes sticking out of it. Two women that were in the group began tapping the floor in quick rapid sequences with their small feet as they danced around their partners that were playing the music. The four of them quickly began tapping the ground in a distinct tempo and harmony that blew me away.

When they had finished the room erupted into such a loud applause that I could barely hear King Gnok bellowing for the tables to be moved back. The musicians began to play a familiar tune as people began lining up for a dance while avoiding the screeching tables as they were pushed across the floors.

"My lady," Bervic whispered as he offered me his hand, "I do believe I am owed a dance?" I bit my lip and took his hand hesitantly. He led me to the end of the line that was nearest to his parents as I noticed that they were looking at us eagerly. We began first by walking forward and bowing then by walking around each other with our shoulders touching.

"You are dancing better than you were yesterday," I muttered politely as we stepped back into the line.

"I'm going to receive that as a compliment and ignore the sarcasm," he replied as we bowed again. I scoffed as we moved into the center of the line and around the people that were beside us.

"It was meant as a compliment," I whispered when I passed close enough to him. He let a small smile appear on his face as I bowed to another woman and then back to my partner.

"Are you actually trying to enjoy this?" he said softly as he took my hand and spun me around. The line of people dispersed onto the dance floor and followed our lead. He pulled me in close, but not as close as to arouse discomfort and lead my left hand in his as we moved in a circle.

"I may be," I replied quietly as he spun me again, "but my feelings haven't changed for you milord. I still find you the arrogant irritant that I took you for."

"I hope that isn't true," he said as he stopped me and stared into my eyes, "I wasn't lying when I said that you have entranced my mind."

"Bervic," I started as he moved close to my face, "stop this madness! Please. I beg of you to leave me be! I have made my choice and you just need to accept that!" I quickly pushed away as the dance ended and moved into the crowd. I didn't see where he had gone afterwards as I tried moving back to the table. I saw two dwarves that stood behind my chair probably waiting for a dance when I arrived. One was elderly and the other seemed to be young enough to be his son. The elder introduced his son to me as I bowed, before I knew it I was back on the dance floor.

This happened two or three times before I managed to catch a moment to myself. It didn't last long when I saw more dwarves approaching. I ducked out of their line of sight and began to move towards the archway to the river hoping to escape.

To my surprise I found Fili and Kili there waiting for me.

"Going somewhere?" Kili observed, "You've still got a room full of adoring fans." I felt like punching him but managed to hold my frustration in.

"Why aren't you dancing?" I snapped as I moved past them to use them as shields.

"Have you seen the lack of partners?" he replied as he took a gulp of the tankard in his hand. I rolled my eyes as I glanced back at the raging river. The bridge that spanned it stood silent and strong.

"Gnok said that they had a lot of snowfall during the winter. It's all finally melted off," Fili stated when I turned back, "It's rather odd that they have a free flowing river going through the mountain but it's none of my concern." He handed Kili his own mug and held out his hand.

"Just this once," I muttered as I quickly adjusted my shoes. I took his hand and he eagerly led me back to the dance floor. We managed to jump into a dance only a moment before it started. It was a slower song and it began differently. We stood apart from each other and he took my offered hand. We raised it up as we walked around each other staring into each other's eyes. I spun away from him for a moment to bow to another dwarf before I spun back into his arms. We then moved side by side and with a hand behind our backs we reached with our other and took the hidden hand.

"Fili," I whispered, "I meant what I said last night." A small spark of laughter flashed behind his eyes as we spun in a circle.

"I know you did," he said as he spun away from me to bow to another woman. He came back quickly to pick me up by the waist and lift me into the air for a moment. When he lowered me to the ground he paused for a moment to look into my eyes and then down to my lips. I took his hand and spun out to a full extension of our arms only to come back with our arms raised again. We released hands and walked around each other while holding an entire conversation in our eyes.

"I'm sorry it has taken me this long to finally say it," I whispered as he spun me around and held my left hand in his while his right hand was placed on my waist.

"It was worth the wait," he replied as he gently kissed the back of my head. We walked to another spot on the dance floor and he spun me out under his arm. I came to a stop and spun back into his chest. I stepped to the side so that our shoulders touched and we spun again while staring into each other's eyes. The light danced in his sapphire eyes as I felt a fluttering in my stomach, the world slowed again as I burned this moment into my memory.

"Fili," I whispered, we both stopped dancing and stood there for a moment as another dwarf walked forward and asked to cut in. I watched Fili nod and back away as I respectfully bowed to the dwarf and continued the dance as I stared at his retreating back.

* * *

I finally managed to make it back to my seat to give my aching feet a rest. The room was now filled with many drunken dwarves in whom a few fights had already broken out. Those were a real pleasure to watch until they were broken up by the guards that were on standby. I hadn't seen Bervic since our dance and I didn't want to admit it but it bothered me. As much as I despised him, I didn't want to hurt him.

"Taking a break?" I heard from behind my chair. I turned back to see Thorin with a mug in his hands and a wisp of a drunken smile on his face.

"I never really imagined being a woman was this hard," I replied as he sat down in Bervic's unoccupied seat.

"Out of all the treasure in this world, you are valued above all else," he stated.

"Some days I wish I could just be with father again," I said aloud without thinking, "Life was so much simpler then." Thorin remained silent for a moment before he nodded.

"I envied Rodan for most of my life, you know," he whispered, "he had your mother, he had you, a good standing with the people of Luneside. He was able to rebuild himself after we lost Erebor." He emptied his mug and placed it onto the table.

"You've done right by our people," I replied as I placed my hand on his, "You've given them a second chance at life. If it weren't for you my father would have never had the life he lived. Thorin you should be proud in what you have done for them." His face tensed for a moment before he rubbed his beard with his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he offered after the change in song.

"Of course," I answered as I took his large weathered hand. I felt a loathing for the dance floor but at this moment my hatred and complaints could wait.

The song was as fast as the one I had danced with Bervic. We took our positions and first the men began to stomp to the beat. The few women began to clap as we walked forward to bow to each other. Both genders stopped as we took our partner's hand and separated to different parts of the floor.

"Fili has grown quite fond of you," Thorin said as he stood still while I circled him while tapping my feet to the floor.

"Yes," I whispered, "he has." Thorin took my hand and spun me around quickly.

"I know how he looks at you." I tapped my feet to the ground again as I walked through two other dwarves before I returned to him, "He loves you."

"Is that unfavorable to you?" I asked quickly as I circled around him again my heart pounding as I saw his stone faced look.

"He is my heir. I am almost relieved that my line shall endure." He took my hand as he began to tap the floor. The room filled with the loud stomps that echoed through the walls as the tempo began to pick up pace.

"Uh…" I felt my cheeks go red with the thought of children. Of course I had always dreamed of having my own daughter to pass the Eye onto, but I hadn't realized that it could happen so soon. I tried to shake the thought from my mind as I began tapping the floor and clapping as I once again circled Thorin. He took my hand and we spun for a moment as I stared at the floor.

"Did I say something to offend you?" he asked drawing my attention back to him.

"No!" I said quickly, "I just hadn't thought of children, yet." Thorin let a small smile pass across his slightly pink face.

"Well you are a little young right now*," he replied. I nodded and kept quiet as I tried to focus on the scuffed floor. I guessed he got the idea that I didn't want to discuss it because he remained silent afterwards.

The song finally ended and Thorin escorted me back to the table where Glorna and Gnok sat waiting.

"You are just full of surprises Cara, I can see how you stole my son's heart," she stated as I bowed to her.

"My lady," I said respectably with a bit of irritation, "I am afraid to say that my heart belongs to another. I have given your son many chances at your request and he has failed all. My heart remains loyal to only one." I could see that she had been severely taken off guard.

"Who, if not my son? Who else is as brave, noble, financially able and very handsome as Bervic?" she inquired as I looked over my shoulder, my eyes fell onto the blonde dwarf that danced with his mother.

"My prince," I whispered. She looked past me at the same couple and then directed her attention at Thorin.

"Thorin," she began, "Do you approve of this? He is your heir!" He looked at me with a curious look and then back at Fili who was spinning his mother around, her face alight with joy.

"He deserves a woman who is fiercely loyal and is willing to defend him with her life," he said as he looked back to her, "Cara is that and more. If they choose each other, I will not stand in their way."

* * *

**Evening falls: The song is "Evening Falls" by Enya. Because she's amazingly awesome :)**

**So school has started back up and I am utterly paranoid about all of this...reading back through it, there are points that I wish I could redo...but...I'm not going to. **

**So yeah, I wanted to get this party over with because the real party starts soon! So please leave me some pretty words in the box below and I will forever be in your debt! **


	27. Chapter 27

**Authors Note: Okay so there's a * in here so keep your eyes open. **

* * *

Glorna looked as though she was about to explode as she turned to her drunken husband who was barely still awake.

"Gnok!" she snapped as she shook him awake, "Gnok, wake up you buffoon! Talk some sense into them!" He grumbled and shrugged her off. She looked to us with narrowed eyes.

"Well then," Thorin said with a smug look, "we shall rejoin the festivities." We turned inwardly at each other and walked back into the crowds.

"You really think that of me?" He left half of a smile reveal itself as he put his hand on my shoulder.

"Dis always believed that you were his destined one. The idea had grown on me," He took his hand off and nodded towards Fili, "Go on now before Glorna comes for you." I didn't think as I suddenly found that I had wrapped my arms around Thorin's chest. I pulled away quickly as I recomposed myself.

A smile and a half was almost unheard of as he gently pushed me towards my prince. I walked off with a very light step as I made my way through the crowd to where Fili stood with his mother. I was about to reach for his shoulder when the Eye went ice cold on my chest. The drop in temperature stole my breath away as I pulled my hands in to where it sat under my dress.

"Cara?" I heard Dis say worriedly as she noticed me over Fili's shoulder, "What's wrong?" Fili turned around and managed to catch me.

"I need air," was all I could mutter. Without hesitating, Fili helped me to the archway that led to the bridge over the river where the music and the noise suddenly died down. He guided me through the greenery until we reached the bridge. He let me lean against the railing as I pulled the Eye out from under my dress. It was black as coal I released it onto my dress as I could see frost beginning to form on its surface.

"Something is coming," I whispered, "We need to leave, now!" Fili didn't say anything as he took my hand.

"I'm going to get my family, do not move! I will be back for you!" he said before he placed a hurried kiss on my lips. I watched him disappear back into the hall where nothing came but silence. I held my breath as I heard heavy footsteps approaching me. I reached under my dress and pulled the dagger from my leg to hold it up protectively. The air was still but it felt like a dark blanket had been placed over the area where I stood. I heard the first faint noises of the hall and the rushing of the water under me.

"Ahh," I heard echo through the stone walls around me, "The beauty will finally meet her beast." I turned quickly to nearly miss a shadow that had disappeared into the greenery. I ascended the bridge until I was at its peak so that whoever was there would be forced to come for me.

"Quit hiding in the shadows!" I demanded as I heard something snap from behind me. I turned quickly as I held the dagger next to my eye.

"Ooh, that looks familiar," I heard the voice say, "I have to say that it is an absolutely beautiful blade, perfectly balanced and a real marvel." I spun back around to be sure that no one was behind me. I was alone.

"If you come out you might get to see it up close," I threatened as I heard another snap, much closer now.

"Now why would I do that? You're so much more fun as a cornered animal," the voice sounded from my left. I turned quickly to see a flash of silver heading towards my head. I ducked and it sailed over my head to land in a pile of shrubbery. I kept my knife raised as my eyes scanned for anything that moved.

"Cornered animals are more dangerous," I warned as I saw a shadow shifting from the far side of the bridge.

"Yes, they are. It took more than what I had expected to kill your father. He had killed the two men I had sent so I had to do the dirty work. If you want something done, you've got to do it yourself," I continued to circle around trying to be sure that nothing was going to sneak up on me as the voice continued, "Which is why I'm here now." I turned quickly to see the dark figure beginning to come up on the side of the bridge that blocked the safety of the hall. The light created a silhouette around him so that his face was hidden.

"Stay where you are!" I called as he got closer. My heart pounded as the shadow of a person pulled a long blade out of his belt.

"Cara, don't fight him," I heard from behind me. I turned to the side to look back at the person flanking me while still having my dagger raised.

"Bervic? Get out of here!" I ushered as he walked closer to me.

"Just give him the Eye and he will let you go. I promise he won't hurt you. He just wants the Eye and will leave you in peace."

"You talked to him?" I panicked as I turned back to the figure that had stopped.

"About that my lord," Thorkas whispered as he bowed his face finally coming into view, "I am here to retrieve the entire package. At least that's what it said in that book." My heart just about stopped when he pulled an old page of a book from under his overcoat.

"You read Thror's journal?" My heart sent pound after pound under my skin as fear seeped into my limbs.

"How else would I have known that the Eye was more than a myth? And that it keeps something worth more than all of the gold of Erebor. But for my plan to succeed I will need her as well. I want to thank you for releasing me; it was much easier than waiting for my band to retrieve me. Although they're already having a real good time at your celebration." I turned to Bervic with shock.

"You let him go?"

"All he said was he wanted the Eye and he wouldn't hurt you!" I felt the pain of betrayal as I cursed at him.

"And you believed him," I sneered, "You more of a fool than I took you for!" I turned back around and saw Thorkas rushing at me with his blade. I raised my dagger quickly to block his overcut. I struggled under his weight as Bervic quickly ran over and tackled Thorkas. I fell to my side after being relieved of the pressure. They wrestled for a moment as I began to get to my feet. Thorkas sent a hard elbow into the side of Bervic's head that made his eyes roll back into his head and his body slump to the ground. Thorkas rolled his body off of him as I quickly kicked his sword to the other side of the bridge behind me.

"Rukhsul menu*," he muttered as he let out an incredibly loud high pitched whistle before he lunged at me. I quickly side-stepped before he reached me and sent a quick slash to his arm. He grunted in pain as his opposite arm twisted around his body to land a hard punch to my face. My head spun as I tried to catch myself before I fell to the ground. I sent out a quick kick to his body that connected with his knee, but it didn't snap as easily as when I used the move before. He reached over with his powerful arms and grabbed my other leg. He pulled it away from the ground and it threw me onto my back. I lost my breath as I tried to kick him again with my other foot and it connected to his nose that made him shriek in pain. I crawled away struggling for air as I began to cut through my dress to get the corset off. He snagged one of my feet as I managed to get through a single chord that loosened the garment slightly.

Suddenly I was jerked to my feet by two assailants that I didn't see coming. I spun my arm around and the dagger connected with one's inner thigh. He let out a large shriek as the other tackled me and forced my face into the ground. Weaponless I tried to squirm my way out of his grasp but he held firm.

"You're almost too much trouble than you're worth," Thorkas muttered as he wiped blood from his nose and kicked my torso. I grunted in pain as the dwarf on top of me forced my arms behind my back and bound them. They dragged me back to my feet as we heard shouting and cries from the hall.

"Thorkas don't leave me!" the injured assailant cried. He was thrashing in a pool of his blood but I knew that there was no hope for him. He was going to bleed out in the next few minutes.

"Shut up!" he shouted as he grabbed my arm and threw me forward, "Walk." I stuttered stepped as I found a breath to move on and began to walk towards the hall. I heard crying as I was forced back through the archway. I instantly saw a few dead dwarves whose bodies were being held by their loved ones. There were many of the king's guard that had their own weapons pointed at the crowd. I could only assume that they were all in on the plot.

"Cara!" a hushed whisper came from the crowd. I glanced over to see that Fili and Kili were both on their knees with a few battle wounds of their own. Thorin stood next to them with a knife being pressed to his throat as his head was forced back by his hair.

"Keep walking!" Thorkas snapped as he shoved me after I paused for a moment. I fell to the ground failing to catch my footing. I struggled against my bindings as Thorkas walked over to Thorin.

I glanced around at the situation and saw that King Gnok and half of his sons were hopefully unconscious and being watched over by the queen and her remaining offspring. She gave me a frightened look as I felt the bindings cutting against my skin. I bit my lip as I looked around for anything that could help.

There it was! By some miracle there was a knife on the royal table that was halfway hidden under a napkin. I slowly began moving backwards to the table trying not to draw attention to myself too quickly.

"The great Thorin Oakenshield," Thorkas spat, "I have to say that I am disappointed. I expected much more of a fight from you." I kept inching backwards as the guards attention was focused on Thorkas and Thorin. Thorin's face was stone cold in reply as Thorkas continued to poke fun at him. I managed to reach the table and stood slowly. I fumbled around for a few seconds before my hand finally found the handle. I moved quickly when I saw that the guard, that was supposed to be keeping an eye on me, turn to check on me. He quickly did a double take as I finally broke through my bindings. As he came after me I waited till he was close enough before I thrust the knife into his gut. He choked for a minute as I ripped the knife out; he staggered backwards holding his stomach. The noise he emitted drew the room's attention to me as I pounced on another guard and did the same with him.

"Someone get her!" Thorkas shouted as Fili and Kili took my distraction to throw their captors to the ground. Out of nowhere Fili pulled a knife from his clothing and bashed the hilt against the guard's head. Another guard came at me and I dispatched him easily.

"Remember if you want something done," I called to Thorkas, "You've got to do it yourself!" He grunted as he lunged after me. I swerved quickly as he grabbed the skirt of my dress. It tore easily as I bounded out of the hall to draw him out and away from his people. He wouldn't be able to bark commands at them if I had him distracted and far away.

I managed to lose my shoes as I stepped into the soft ground hearing Thorkas's curses behind me. I finally reached the bridge and pulled my dagger from the leg of the fresh corpse.

"I was going to take you in one piece," he threatened as I moved up the bridge again, "But I think you can do without a foot or two." I saw Bervic stir from his unconsciousness as he laid on the ground nearby.

"You will have to take me as a corpse!" I shouted to his approaching figure as I tightened my grips on the two weapons, "I would rather die!" He drew his recovered sword and held it tightly.

"We can't have that now, I'll make you a deal," he said smugly as he pointed the sword at Bervic, "The poor naïve prince who just wants your safety, heir to his own kingdom with a long life ahead of him. Would you want to be responsible for his death, milady? You come with me and he lives. You refuse and I kill him." I snarled at him as I threw the table knife at him. He easily dodged it as I lunged at him. I took him by surprise as we tumbled to the ground in a mess of limbs. He dropped his sword and tried to push my arms away as I fought to push the dagger into his face.

In a sudden burst of strength he threw me a few feet backwards onto the far side of the bridge. I landed on my back again as I cursed the creator of corsets.

I struggled back to my feet and in a single swift motion I was picked up in his arms and thrown over his shoulder; he squeezed my body against his forcing the air out of me. In a desperate move I raised the dagger in my hand and thrust it into his spine. His grip instantly loosened and with me still on his shoulder we began tipping forward, over the railing, and went crashing into the icy water below.

* * *

**Rukhsul menu: Son/Daughter of an orc. Equivalent to SOB or other cuss words...**

**So! Tell me what you thought of this chapter please! I had a rather hard time with this one because I just didn't really know what you guys really like so far since I've been having the same five or six people (Whom I love dearly :D) leaving me little comments and notes. So please please please leave me a note or two! We're getting close to wrapping this story up! **


	28. Chapter 28

**Authors Note: There is no * to be seen on this chapter. **

* * *

Thorkas's body pushed me almost to the bottom of the rushing river. My lungs felt as though they were going to collapse from the lack of air that wasn't in my system. Red and black spotted my vision as I sucked in water. The pain overflowed my chest as I fought to climb to the surface. When I finally made it there I heard a second splash of water as I coughed up the water. I began using all my strength to tear the corset off of my chest as I bobbed in the fast flowing river. I bounced against a rock as the water dragged me along and sucked me under. I finally managed to tear the garment off as I was pushed along. The remaining layer of clothing that I had wasn't much of a shield against the freezing water.

When I got back to the surface I took in a desperate breath as my eyes caught sight of something large coming at me. I began kicking against the water to keep my head in the air as I hit another rock that sent pain through the right side of my body. The large object then came above the water and I realized that it was Fili. He reached out for me as I was suddenly pulled under by rouge rapids. I felt his hand wrap around my wrist and drag me back up to the surface.

"Hang on!" I heard him cry as we jerked to a stop. The water rushed over my head as he began pulling me against the current. I managed to see that he had snagged onto a rock with his hand. He groaned under the strain as I kicked towards him.

"Fili!" I heard over the roar of the water as I saw Thorin and Kili running down the bank of the river towards us.

"Hold on!" Kili shouted as a large group of men followed behind them, "We're coming!" Fili held close to the rock as he continued to pull me towards him. I heard a soft pop and he winced as I suddenly flew back to full arms length.

"Don't let go!" he grunted as his face twisted in pain. I felt a surge of water over come us and he let out a loud cry as his hand slipped and we both went under. I held onto his hand as I crashed into another rock and managed to snag onto a crevice. We came up to the surface and sputtered.

"Grab on!" Thorin shouted as he threw a rope at Fili who managed to grab one and wrap it against his free hand.

"I'll be alright," I shouted over the water when he looked at me, "Go!" He didn't have a chance to reply when his arm was suddenly jerked and his hand released mine. They pulled him back to the shore with both parties struggling against the strength of the water. The slippery surface of the rock worked against me as I dug my fingers into it watching until he made it to the edge. They swiftly regrouped and began coming for me when I saw a dark shadow in the water. Thorkas's large arms suddenly appeared out of the black water and snagged onto the skirt of my dress.

"Hang on!" Thorin shouted as he threw a rope to me. I couldn't find the strength to reach out and grab it when Thorkas's final desperate move made my hands slip even farther on my anchor.

"I can't!" I cried as I tried to readjust my hands. They slipped off and I found myself, once again, back at the water's mercy. His arms moved up what remained of my dress until they found my neck. The Eye came loose from its hiding spot and I could feel that he was trying to grab it. Instead he managed to grab my freely flowing hair and gave it a hard yank. I couldn't cry out or grunt in pain without losing the small breath that I had.

We came back to the surface and I struggled against his brute strength. I could see darkness in his eyes as we bounded off of another large rock. With his hand still tangled in my hair, he reached with his other hand and grabbed the chain around my neck. I fought against him and grabbed the eye itself before the chain snapped under the strain. I pulled my knee up and pushed him into a rock that we were about to crash into. There was a burst of red that spread around the water. His eyes rolled back into his head as I felt him release me. The raging river pulled me under as I tried to scream out in pain when my right side clipped the rock I had strained to push him into. The water invaded my mouth as I lost my breath.

I forced myself back to the surface and couldn't see anyone on the banks of the river. I tried kicking against the water to stay afloat but the current sucked me back under. I tumbled through the water until I collided with another rock and everything went dark.

_"Cara," I heard in my head, "My jewel, my little girl, my flesh and blood." The darkness disappeared as I saw my father and mother hand in hand. _

_"You gave me quite the scare, Cara," mother said, her voice sounding far away like the wind. _

_"Mother?" I said confusedly for a moment before a moment of realization hit me, "Am I dead? Did I die there?" A large smile appeared across my father's face as mother elbowed him in the ribs. _

_ "No, you're not dead," father boomed as he let a loud laugh escape his lips. _

_ "I don't have a lot of time. There are a lot of things that I need to explain," mother whispered. She looked like she was going to say more but stopped. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked. She shook her head as she walked towards me. It wasn't really a walk; her image blurred a bit as she got closer to me. Another confirmation that she was really dead and that I was dreaming. She opened her mouth to speak but only a soft choking sound came out. _

_"You're just," she began, "all grown up." I scoffed and looked past her to father who had the same face. _

_"Something like that," I muttered, "There's still a lot of things that I don't know."_

_"I've seen that Dis is trying. Trying so hard," she whispered, "I'm sorry that I'm not there to help you." _

_"Mother, stop," I demanded, "I understand. Just don't cry, please." I wanted to reach out to her but I knew that it would just hurt us both when my hand went through her cheek. _

_"Tarra," Rodan called as his image blurred and got closer, "we don't have time. It'll be too late if we miss this chance." _

_"Miss what chance?"I asked._

_"We don't have time to explain. Cara, you have to get to Erebor, before Thorin does. It's important," my mother managed to say, her voice cracking._

_"Erebor?" I stuttered, "Why?" _

_"When the dragon is finally destroyed and the mountain is reclaimed. That which is hidden will not be safe. You have to protect it now that you are the guardian of the Eye." _

_"Mother what's behind the door? And that song you had me sing? What does that mean?"_

_"The song will help you get inside the mountain when you arrive there. There is more than one secret door that even Thorin doesn't know of. It's something very important."_

_"Well, I understand that!" I snapped, "What is it!" _

_"Don't speak to your mother in that tone!" father hissed. I fought to hold the anger in my chest to a minimum. _

_"They're called secrets for a reason, Cara," she replied as they both began to fade, "Remember, you must get to Erebor before Thorin!" _

I awoke with great pain that seared down my right side as I coughed out the water in my system. The river was shallow here as I dragged my beaten and bruised body out of the freezing water. I weakly collapsed onto the solid ground to catch a painful breath realizing that my hand was stiff and felt frozen around the Eye and what remained of its chain. I heard nothing but the dribbling of the water as I looked around the area I was at. The river had brought me into a small cave with stalagmites everywhere. It was long and dark but luckily my eyes had already adjusted. I weakly reached for one of the stone spears to pull the remainder of by body from the water as I began to cry. I tried to take a breath but the pain continued. I gently pressed against my ribs and the throbbing pain increased.

"Broken," I muttered through a soft sob. I didn't know why I was crying. It might have been because of the pain or because of the situation I was in. I couldn't give it another thought as I drifted back into the black.

"Over here!" the loud voice brought me out of my freezing sleep as I continued to lie in the mud. I looked up weakly and saw Kili rushing over to me from the entrance.

"Are you alright?" he asked as I tried to move, pain shot through my side as I collapsed back onto the floor. His face turned red as he took off his coat and wrapped it around me. I heard a grunt from an unseen person who gently rolled me over and picked me up. It was Dwalin. I groaned at the movement of my limbs as we followed Kili out of the cave. I struggled to tuck my hand that held the Eye close to my chest so that I might be able to pry my fingers off of it.

In the knee deep water they walked slowly as I shivered in his arms. The river was calm and peaceful where our path was laid. I wasn't sure how far down stream it had brought me but we walked a good long distance along a steep stone wall before we reached any sort of dry ground.

"How is she?" Kili asked over his shoulder. Dwalin looked down at me with his ancient eyes for a moment before answering.

"She's still breathing," he replied, "but she's as cold as ice. We must move faster." We just about doubled our speed now that we were on firm ground. My body ached and the pain refused to give me a moment's rest. I flinched at Dwalin's readjustment of my body trying not to cry out in pain as we began to climb a staircase. I looked over to the river to see a rocky waterfall. I cringed at the thought of going over that unconsciously.

"F-Fili?" I finally managed to whisper with a shiver.

"He's alright," Dwalin said gruffly, "He hurt his elbow but it should be well in a few days, no harm done." I tried to nod my stiff neck but it seemed locked into place.

"Just hang on, Cara," Kili said as we reached the top of the stairs. I managed to move my head slightly to look at where we were going. The bridge was nowhere in sight, I had no idea where we were at.

"How far?" I struggled to say.

"We're a few miles downriver from the bridge," Kili replied as he moved back to walk next to Dwalin and I, "We've been searching for hours."

"What happ-," I winced in pain as my ribs began throbbing.

"Just don't talk, stay quiet and save your strength," Dwalin said roughly.

"After you led Thorkas away we managed to get his people under control. Fili and I ran out after you and saw you go into the water. I called for help as Fili dived in after you. I ran after you trying to keep you both in my sight, if Fili hadn't of caught you I would have easily lost sight of you both. When he slipped I thought I was going to lose you both but you caught that rock," he choked for a moment although I couldn't see his face, "When we went back for you after pulling Fili to the shore…you were gone. It took three of us to hold Fili back from diving back in." We could hear voices echoing off the walls as we came over a large mound. There were people scattered like stars in the night all looking around in various areas.

"They found her!" I heard one of the searchers shout. I weakly looked over to see that most of those that were searching were still in their party clothes. Many of them rushed to us slowing us to no faster than a crawl with their many comments and praises. I began feeling claustrophobic as they crowded around us forcing us to come to a stop.

"Move!" Dwalin shouted suddenly silencing them. I was amazed when I saw a small path open up and we resumed our quickened pace. With every step that Dwalin took as we got to a patch of rough terrain I felt a sharp sting in my side. I clenched my teeth and tried not to make a sound as we hurried along.

It wasn't long before we finally ran into a face that I knew. Dis scampered over in her dark blue dress that was covered in mud and dirt. Her hair was a mess and it looked as though she had been crying. She placed her hand on my face; it burned against my cold skin, and pulled it back quickly. She carefully opened Kili's jacket and took a look at me.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Ribs," I managed to say. She reached over and carefully pressed against each side of my sides.

"You've broken two," she whispered, "It's close to a miracle that you're still breathing. Be careful Dwalin!" I couldn't hold back a wince as Dwalin readjusted me again. She turned and led the way next to Kili as more people came forward with their comments of relief and surprise.

"Move," Dwalin kept shouting as we continued. I was partially amazed with how many people were there as they kept coming despite Dwalin's orders.

It was a good half an hour before I saw the bridge again. I could finally feel most of my body again as it warmed up thanks to Dwalin's body heat and Kili's jacket. The pain still prevented me from moving too much or from taking deep breaths but I could move my fingers from the Eye once more. It was silent, there was no heat or light that emanated from it. My only explanation for it was that it was in as much of shock as I was.

"How ya feeling?" Dwalin's rough voice asked as I took a shallow breath.

"Not any better than before," I said slowly. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked back up, that was the third time he had asked within the past five minutes. He might have been able to feel that I was breathing a little harder than was necessary but it was all I could do in order to keep myself awake.

"Thank Mahal, she's alive!" I heard from farther ahead. I looked tiredly at the people who were now coming over to us. I could see the fiery red hair and beards of the king and queen. Gnok looked worse for the wear with a large bruise on his face and Glorna was without injury but looked extremely stressed. Dis blocked them from coming over as Kili led Dwalin and I over the bridge and back to the dancing hall.

It had been converted to a temporary healing zone from what I saw as we walked through the archway. There were bodies covered by large sheets on one side of the room and on the other there were people sitting and lying down with bandages on their bodies. I tried scanning the room to find Fili, as Dwalin carefully put me on an empty makeshift cot, but I didn't see him.

A rather round dwarf shuffled over, his light colored shirt speckled with blood.

"What's your injury, milady?" he said gruffly through his silver beard.

"Just broken ribs," I muttered, "It's not important. I can wait; someone else needs you I'm sure."

"Everyone here has been accounted for milady. You are my last patient."

* * *

**Alright so...I ended this a little funny. Sorry. But I hope that I did alright with this, especially with throwing that curveball at you about getting to Erebor before Thorin. That's kinda what I wanted the sequel to be about but it's not what you're thinking. When I get these other chapters up it'll all explain itself. **

**I hope that you all enjoyed and I sincerely ask that you leave me a little message below!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Authors note: No * to be found here!**

* * *

The silver haired dwarf healer was in the middle of my examination when I heard a loud commotion coming from outside the archway. I tried to lean over to see what was going on but the pain prevented me from moving more than a few inches. Dwalin left my side for a moment as he walked over to the opening. He was almost tackled by a familiar head of blonde hair.

"They said they found her!" he said quickly as Dwalin caught him. I saw a bandage on his arm under his half-rolled up sleeve and felt a twinge of guilt.

"Over here, brother," Kili called to him. Fili stood there for a moment, his blue eyes filled with relief and clear liquid. I gave him a smile before I flinched at the healer's pressure on my injury. He quickly moved over to my side and put his hands on my face. His right hand moved from my cheek to my forehead and back as I saw flashes of worry and concern on his dirty face.

"You're as cold as death," he whispered as he removed his coat and placed it over Kili's. I chuckled but instantly regretted it when a sharp pain shot through my chest. I noticed that the healer and Kili both stepped away for a moment as he pulled it tightly around me. I noticed that he was trying desperately not to look me in the eyes.

"Fili," I whispered as I reached for his face that brought his eyes to mine. He paused for a moment and pressed his forehead against mine. He tried to let a chuckle escape but a sob escaped from his throat instead.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he cried as he put his warm hand back onto my face.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," I replied. He let out a laugh/sob again as he kissed me gently but I felt a slight tremble when he finally pulled away.

"I love you," he whispered as he let out a quieter sob, "But what were you thinking? Facing him all by yourself? He could have…" I put my stiff arm up and brushed a tear away. Everyone stood in silent respect as we rested there for a few more moments.

"It was the way I wanted it," I replied as I kissed his forehead, "My father, Beraim and Del now can rest in peace. It's over, Fili. He's gone. He's finally gone." Out of the corner of my eye I noticed someone approaching. When I looked over I saw one of the dwarves that I had danced with, with something wrapped in a rag in his grasp.

"They found this," he said softly as he handed it to Fili. He held it for me as I unfolded it from his hand. It was my mother's circlet; I hadn't even noticed that it had fallen off, although now I realized that my hair was a mess. I doubt anything would have stayed on with Thorkas roughing it up. Many of the gems were missing and a part of it had been crushed. I felt an inner pain as I gazed at the skeleton of one of the last relics of my mother.

"It can be fixed," Fili said apparently noticing the pain I was experiencing, "and so can you." He wrapped his other arm around my shoulders and kissed the side of my head.

"May I get back to my work?" I heard the healer ask from behind us. I smiled and nodded as I slowly pulled away and sat still for him. Fili wrapped the circlet back into the rag and squeezed my hand for a moment. I laced my fingers in with his as he watched the silver haired dwarf like a hawk.

After minutes of sharp pains and long throbbing aches the healer put a warm mug of horrible smelling herb drink in my hands. I could tell that Kili and Fili were holding back laughter at my struggles to swallow the foul tasting liquid as I took a sip. I managed a smile as I saw Kili look guilty when I glanced over.

"Be careful boy," I warned as I gulped down another swallow, "Or else I'm gonna give you a beating that'll force you to drink this too." The two of them laughed as I glanced over my shoulder slowly to see a dark figure standing just out of my line of vision. I grunted as I moved my body a little more and saw that it was the Firebeard heir himself. He had a large bump on his head and not to mention his arm was in a sling.

Dwalin was standing across from him and seemed to be giving him a stare down. I thought that I would feel anger and resentment for him now that this was all over but all I could feel was pity.

I twisted on the small cot and threw my legs over the side. The pain lightened a bit as I took the final sip of the medicine.

"Don't stand yet," Fili warned as I attempted to get onto my feet.

"I just need to talk to someone," I said casually, "I won't be for too long." My body still felt a little stiff and had absolutely no energy but I trudged on. Each step got a bit easier as the medicine kicked in the farther I got. Fili and Kili were both at my sides ready to catch me if I fell.

"Go back to the cot," Dwalin ordered when he glanced over his shoulder following the eyes of Bervic, "You don't need to talk to this traitor!" I shot him a threatening look but it didn't seem to faze him.

"Whom I wish to speak to is none of your concern, Dwalin! You're dismissed," I hissed. I could see a flare of irritation in his eyes as he unfolded his arms and walked a few feet away. I figured it was better than nothing and then turned to my emergency crutches both of whom had the same look of hatred for the firebeard prince.

"Two minutes," Fili whispered into my ear seemingly understanding my purpose, "That's it!" He grabbed Kili's arm and dragged him back out of hearing distance as I leaned on the arch frame attempting to catch my breath.

Neither of us spoke for a few seconds.

"What happened to your arm?" I asked finally as he shot a hateful glance at Fili.

"They pulled that worthless bag of bones from the water and the first thing he did was come after me," he snapped. I let out a small laugh trying to keep my face clear from showing pain.

"If you were in his position and he in yours, I think the same thing would have happened," I replied.

"Did you come here to lecture me too?" his voice was filled with venom. I felt the frustration build in my chest as it always had with him.

"No," I answered with the same tone, "I came to thank you." A look of surprise flashed across his face but disappeared quickly.

"For what?" he spat, "Almost getting you and my own family killed?"

"No," I said back as calmly as I could manage, "For giving me the opportunity to avenge my family, but if you want a lecture I'd be more than pleased to give you one." He shot me a look before his mouth curved into a smile.

"I think I'll survive without one," he said bitterly as I took a shallow breath, "How are you feeling?" I gave him a weak smile and shrugged.

"Well they say that I'm going to live," I replied, "So no harm done."

"Tell that to the families that I ruined," he muttered as he looked over the wounded and the dead.

"Look," I said sternly as I carefully moved off the archway frame and put my hand on his shoulder, "Think about this. What if you hadn't let him out? He obviously had people infiltrate your guard so he would have gotten out anyways and it could have ended badly. He and his guards could have killed innocent people along the way. So if anything you saved people." I gave him another smile and patted his shoulder twice. There was a silent pause between us as we stared at each other.

"Cara," he whispered as he reached up with his uninjured hand and put it over mine, "Even if you aren't mine, you are going to be a great queen someday." I shook my head.

"That's what I'm afraid of," I said rolling my eyes. He laughed and swiftly moved my hand to kiss it.

"Don't ever be afraid," he said as he placed a small peck on the back of my hand, "Mahal is with you." The sudden memory of the vision that I had flew back into my mind, it planted a seed of sudden urgency in my chest as Bervic released my hand and walked away. I suddenly felt dizzy with the feeling burning in my chest. I managed to catch myself on the archway as Fili rushed over, ready to hold me in case I needed it.

"I'm fine," I muttered as I pushed his offered hand away. I slowly walked back to the cot nibbling on my lip as worry filled my chest. I couldn't even begin to imagine how I was going to explain to Thorin that I had to get to Erebor before him. There was just no way in my current condition that I could even survive the journey, even if he allowed me to go with him I would just slow them down. The only way that I would be able to fulfill this need, was to go on my own and pray to Mahal that I wouldn't cross their path. They would be sure to try and stop me, to keep me out of this and hidden away from the world.

The Eye grew warm on my chest for a moment as I came to my conclusion, I had to go on this journey alone and I couldn't interfere with Thorin's company. I sat down on the bed carefully as I looked up at the worried faces of Fili and Kili.

"Are you alright?" Fili asked.

"Yeah," I replied as I struggled to lie down, "I'm just exhausted." They both quickly moved to help and in a few seconds I was on my side and fully tucked in.

"Go to sleep," Kili insisted as he sat down on the side of my cot, "You more than deserve it."

"Thanks," I muttered with a hint of unwanted bitterness.

"Hey," Fili snapped softly as he reached under my chin and lifted my eyes to his, "None of that."

"Sorry, I'm just tired," I whispered as I felt the full brunt of exhaustion hit me.

"I know," he whispered as he planted a kiss on my forehead after carefully moving my drying hair from my forehead, "We'll watch over you."

_I found myself sloshing back and forth through the water once more. It was dark and thick as I was thrown into rock after rock. I reached out to grab anything but whenever I felt my hands catch the object would just disappear. I screamed in pain as my side ached and pounded again and again on the obstacles. _

_"You read Thror's journal?" I head echo through my head as a pair of black arms appeared and dragged me under. _

_"The Eye was more than a myth," a voice said from under the water. I kicked and tried hard to escape as I felt my chest beginning to burst again. I saw red spots for a moment before I burst through to the surface. My hand was clasped tightly by another. I managed to look up and saw Fili's fear filled face as the black arms began pulling me from him. _

_"Don't let go!" he seemed to be shouting but no sound came. I felt my body stretching as the strain got tighter and tighter and my grip on Fili's hand loosen. _

_"I let you go once, I'm never going to do it again." _

_"Fili!" I cried but no sound came. I watched helplessly as I was ripped away from him and began to flow quickly downstream with tears and fear consuming me. _

_"Go alone… don't interfere." _

_I found myself back on the shore with the blackness staining my skin. I tried to scrub it away with my fingernails but nothing worked. I began to feel panic in my throat as I rose to my feet and waded back into the black water looking for Fili. I didn't see him at first but I very quickly saw his form floating in the dark water. I waded over to it, not caring for the water that began to thicken and slow my progress. I pulled his unconscious body to me and pulled his head above the water. The black water seemed to have no effect on him as it fell off as easily as a leaf from a tree. I began to cry as I tried to wake him up from his slumber._

I was quickly shaken awake by outside forces. Dis and Thorin stood above me.

"Bad dreams, again?" Dis whispered as she removed a wet rag from my forehead.

"They're just dreams," Thorin said softly, "there's nothing to be afraid of. Fili's here." I looked down and saw that Fili's head was resting on the bed as he sat in a chair beside the cot I was at.

"Aye," I whispered as my eyes drooped again, "just dreams."

* * *

**Okay...so this one was really difficult for me to write cause I had it going in a completely different direction but after doing a bit more research I decided that where it was going wasn't going to work. So this is a little shorter than my past few but it's still over 2,200 words...barely...sorry, but that's all I could do. **

**And I've been freaking out the past few days cause I've gotten like five reviews in the past three days and it is making me SOOOO happy! But then I'm kinda scared that it's going to be from someone that's like..."this sucks" and then it'll break my heart and I'll kill all of the characters out of spite...Haha just kidding...or am I? **

**But I want to thank everyone SOO much for their comments! Especially those whom I cannot PM back...You've all said such wonderful things and I am expressing my gratitude for you at this very moment...THANK YOU! **

**But it you haven't left a review yet...there is still time! We may almost be done with this...(like seriously...you've all caught up to me) so leave me your words of wisdom and I will love you forever! **


	30. Chapter 30

**Authors Note: Haha there's two * in here! **

* * *

Leaving the kingdom of the Firebeards wasn't easy. Queen Glorna demanded that I stay behind to recover because a journey like this might put me back in harm's way. This, of course, was ridiculous since I could still wield a sword and defend myself. Her demands were quickly silenced by Dis whom I could see had grown quite irritated with her majesty's 'concern'.

I never saw Bervic when we left or any day since. He wasn't with his brothers on our farewell and all I received was a small message that was sent by his messenger bird. All it said was that the bird was now mine and that he was truly sorry. Its name was Purkoy*. When I read the message it gently landed on my shoulder and rubbed its head apologetically against my face. I wasn't a fan of having a pet, I actually found animals to be quite annoying, but for Bervic's sake I would try.

When we finally left, Gnok was kind enough to send us back with a few extra guards until we were within the safety of our own dominion. I tried reading but the wagon was too bouncy and trying to steady myself hurt so I ended up staring up into the clouds. Purkoy bounced from around the wagon seemingly eager to be out in the open like this. It was kind of funny with how intelligent he was.

I managed to fall back asleep but had no strange visions. It surely was a welcome relief to be able to sleep soundly until I was gently awoken by the wagon's driver when we arrived back at our part of the mountain range. There were three guards that suddenly appeared at the sides of the wagon ready to help me if I called for it. Holding onto the small amount of pride I still had left I managed to get off by myself although not as gracefully as I would have liked.

"Sleep well?" I heard from beside me. I looked over into the beautiful pair of sapphires as they danced with enthusiasm.

"Aye," I replied as a yawn escaped my throat, "Good to be back." He let out a small chuckle as the others in our party began walking towards the open doors that beckoned us. We fell into line as the three guards herded us inside. I let out a small whistle and almost instantly Purkoy was on my shoulder.

Everything on the inside was just the same as it was when we had left, except for the small crowd of friends that had come to welcome us home. Balin was among them as he was the first to approach.

"We heard word of what happened," he began right off, "Is everyone alright?" Thorin walked over and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"For the most part," he replied as he glanced at me, "Nothing to worry about." I gave him a grateful smile as others began coming up and asking about our journey. A quick look to Fili easily conveyed the message that I wanted to just go to the hall. He understood and leaned over to his mother to whisper in her ear. She sent us off with a wave of her hand and we slipped through the crowd. With my hand in his, we walked slowly through the various streets and towards the doors of Thorin's hall as Purkoy danced around my shoulder looking at all of the shiny things.

"What's the bird for?" Fili asked as the animal moved to my other shoulder.

"Apology gift from Bervic," I answered, "I'll be honest, I'm not really an animal person but he's pretty funny."

"Easily distracted isn't it?" Purkoy began to rub his head against my face until something else caught his eye.

"I guess so." He began rubbing his head on my face again as he pointed to the large staircase. The flowers were in a brighter bloom than when we had left and the fading sunlight seemed to give them an ominous glow. I gave him a small smile and within seconds he had flown away.

We began walking up the stairs to Thorin's hall when my side began to ache again; it had been doing so well today. I took a quick deep breath and slowed down. I felt a small pinch where the ache was centered and I stopped completely.

"Is it hurting?" Fili asked with his voice full of concern. I nodded and took another breath as the pinching disappeared.

"I'll be alright," I replied as I began climbing again.

"Send for master Oin," he ordered to a guard that had been watching us carefully. The guard nodded and descended the stairs.

"I said I'll be alright," I muttered as I stepped on the final stair. Fili didn't respond as a second guard opened the doors and allowed us in. The ache continued but the pinching ceased until we got into the hall. I stopped to lean against a pillar for a moment and catch my breath.

"I'll carry you," he offered as I shot him a look.

"No, I can make it," I said wanting to keep my pride intact. I pushed off the column and walked into our hallway.

"Would you quit being stubborn?" he snapped as I bit my lip trying to ignore the sharp pain in my side. I chose not to reply as I placed my hand on my door handle and pushed it open. My room looked just as the way I had left it.

Sitting down on the bed I took my belt off and laid my sword carefully on the wall. I looked at the empty sheath that my dagger once filled and sighed. I was sure going to miss that.

"What's wrong?" Fili asked.

"Nothing," I answered as I snapped back to the present, "Just thinking." He sat down on the bed next to me.

"About?" I didn't respond, "Well, you have to tell me now. I'm interested in what goes on behind those deep eyes of yours." I smiled and shook my head.

"You shouldn't be," I whispered, "It's a complete mess, even I get lost sometimes."

"Well let's see if I can help you with that," he said softly as he began leaning over. I put my hand on his cheek and right before our lips met I bent his head to kiss his forehead.

"It's cold," I observed as I walked over to the fireplace and carefully went to my knees.

"I can do that," Fili insisted as he took the fire striker from my hands.

"So can I!" I snapped as I grabbed it back, "I'm not helpless, you know! I can still do things!" He gave me a hard look as I leaned in and managed to land a spark on a small pile of tinder that I had placed there. It quickly caught and I slowly added larger and larger pieces of wood to burn. Soon the warmth from the fire forced me to move back to my bed. Fili was rubbing his chin and looking at where I had rested my sword.

"You lost your dagger," he noted, "That's what you were thinking about, right?" Moving closer to him I ran my fingers through a small portion of his hair that brought his eyes to mine. There they stayed until Fili took my raised hand and planted a small kiss on my palm.

"Aye, but it has served its purpose," I stated, "At least it wasn't my sword. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lost that!" He chuckled as he reached over and pulled it from its resting place. He reverently pulled it from its sheath and the both of us gazed at it.

"'Jewel of the Dwarven Race'?" Fili read. I felt my face go red as I quickly pushed it back into its case.

"Silly nick-name father used to call me," I insisted as I tried to pull it from Fili's grasp, he gave me a teasing smile.

"Jewel?" he taunted as he finally released it after a moment, "I'm going to start calling you that now. Jewel."

"You better not," I warned, "Father put a curse on my sword that whoever reads it would then die by it." I tried with all of my might to hold a serious face but the look on his face was too much for me. I let a small short snort out of my nose without meaning to and then the rest of the laughter came. He gave me a small punch on the shoulder as he joined in.

"You are a tomnoddy," he chuckled as he rose from the bed. There was a quiet knock on the door and he answered it. A scruffy and old dwarf stood in the doorway with a small satchel that rested on his side. He held a trumpet to his ear as he bowed.

"Oin, son of Groin, at your service," he said.

"And Gimli!" a small voice squeaked as a young dwarfling suddenly appeared. I recognized him from the dinner that seemed to be a lifetime away. His fire red hair was thick and coarse as he bowed beside the gray haired dwarf. His facial hair had grown much since the last I had seen him; it was now a long descent beard. I almost felt a twinge of jealousy.

"There's no need for that here," Fili said chuckling at the young boy, "Just a little check up, nothing too big." They both raised and I could see a flash of annoyance cross Oin's face.

"For the lassie?" he asked. I crossed my arms as Fili nodded and Oin opened his satchel. He pulled out a small vile of yellow liquid and placed it on the small table beside my bed. Gimli walked in with a small smile on his face as he stood next to Fili who ruffled his hair.

"Just a broken rib," I muttered, "Nothing to worry about."

"We'll get her right in a few weeks," he said apparently not hearing me. I bit my lip as he moved to me and waited for me to explain.

"It's on the right side," I said a little louder for him to hear.

"There's no need to be angry," he said back as he carefully began pressing against my ribcage. I winced at the sharp pain once more as he respectfully lifted my shirt to take a look. My skin was purple and yellow along the bottom rows of my ribcage. He looked at it for a moment deep in thought.

"Take a deep breath for me," he said as he reached over to the yellow liquid. I inhaled through my nose and then released through my mouth. He then instructed me to cough and I did.

"What is that for?" Gimli asked loudly.

"Checking for lung infections*, Gimli. Nothing coming up in your throat?" he asked as he looked up at me, "No fluids or mucus?" I shook my head, giving up on trying to talk to him while his trumpet was in his belt. He stood up and put the vial back into his satchel only to pull out a small bag of unknown herbs.

"Brew this twice a day and drink it all," he said accentuating the word all, "It will help with the pain." I sighed and nodded as he put the small bag on the table where the vial once was.

"So how did you fight off all of the guards, Fili?" I heard Gimli ask quietly, "I heard all the stories of what happened!"

"They weren't guards," Fili replied, "They were just people that had infiltrated King Gnok's royal guards."

"Gimli," Oin snapped, "Let's go. You're on stable duty today for that little stunt you pulled this morning." I heard him groan as he sulked out of the room after waving goodbye to the two of us.

"Poor youngling," Fili muttered as he walked over and sat down on the bed beside me.

"Get in trouble often?" I asked as Fili reached over and took my hand.

"He's always been a mischief maker."

"Almost like you?" I whispered as I carefully leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Exactly like me," he said as he turned his head and locked his mouth with mine. We sat there for a few moments deadlocked in passion before I pulled away slowly.

"Don't you have princely things to be doing now that I am safe and sound back in the hall?" I asked as he sighed, "Like preparing for a long trip?"

"Aye, I guess so," he answered as he kissed me once more, "I'll be off then. Mahal help you if I come back and you have gone and hurt yourself once more!" I giggled and kissed the tip of his nose before he stood from the bed. He gave me a stern look as he began walking through the door.

"I'll see you tonight," I called as he disappeared down the hall. I pulled the Eye from under my shirt and looked at my makeshift chain that I had to quickly make before we left. Half of it was what remained of the original chain and the rest was long stands of leather. I wasn't the prettiest but it served its purpose. Tucking it back where it belonged, I moved to the door and headed towards the great hall. I managed to keep my eyes on the ground as I walked across its large floor on my way towards the library.

I had my own journey to plan.

* * *

**Purkoy: was the name of, I think Anne Boelyn's dog was named this. Because Purkoy is short for Pourqoi which is French for 'Why?' So I made the bird a little curious brat.**

**Lung infections: after you break a rib or do damage to your torso, I read that your chances of getting a lung infection, pneumonia, for example. Because you immune system is down while you're trying to heal.**

**Added Gimli in for a reason! It's coming soon!**

**You're only two chapters behind me now! **

**Leave me some words at the bottom, I know this chapter wasn't exactly spectacular but I had to redo this one a bajillion times too...cause I wanted to end it when they got back but that wouldn't really have worked...There's a big surprise coming up in a few chapters so stay tuned! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Authors Note: There is none to be found here!**

* * *

Dis took my weakened state as an opportunity to teach me even more lessons. I didn't really pay attention too much unless we were talking about geography or medicine. I was definitely going to need all of that information that I could get. I had decided not to mention my new objective to her unless the situation was desperate, as in there was no other way I could leave the mountain.

My initial plan was to sneak supplies and other things that I would need throughout this two week period from various sources, mainly Fili and Kili's rooms. It wasn't exactly a secret that each of them had a small armory under their beds and a stash of sweets and extra food behind their wardrobes. I had my own set of traveling gear, cooking supplies and various odds and ends that I used on the hunting trips that father and I would go on.

"Cara," I heard Dis sternly snap, "Pay attention!" I shook my head for a moment, shaking away the thoughts of the previous night…

"Sorry," I said softly as heat rose to my cheeks. The memories of the passionate kisses and the deep desires that I still felt were squashed by my panic when I saw Dis giving me a concerned look.

"What's going on?" she inquired as she sat down at the table across from me, "You're usually not this distracted."

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly. I cursed myself as I tried to come up with another answer for her.

"Cara?" she said softly, "You can tell me." I gulped as I bit my lip.

"It's nothing," I said, "I'm just tired." That was my excuse for everything now; being tired seemed to be able to get me out of anything. Being injured had its perks.

"Do you want to take a break?" she asked. I shook my head.

"I'll be alright," I replied just wanting her lessons to be over so that I could get back to planning my own route to the Lonely Mountain.

I waited another hour before a maid came in and explained that Thorin needed her.

"Can my brother not do anything without me?" she sighed, "Class is dismissed. Now I don't want you in here until dawn. You need to rest." I nodded.

"Two hours maximum," I proclaimed as I crossed my heart. She gave me a look holding me to my promise. I watched her and the maid disappear through the door before I quickly moved through the shelves to where the maps were located. I scanned the scrolls and books for the map that I had found the afternoon before. It was missing.

I felt a small notion of panic in the back of my throat as I forced myself to keep calm. I checked the bookshelf twice over before I called out to the librarian. He waddled over pushing a small cart in his hands.

"Yes?" he grunted.

"Those maps I was looking at yesterday, they're gone."

"Ah," he said as he reached into his cart, "Was just putting them away now. Planning on going somewhere?"

"No," I replied defensively. He gave me a small look and I bit my lip.

"Whatever yer plannin' milady, those maps aren't gonna help," he said as he handed them to me, "they're a few hundred years out of date. Thorin has the newer ones." I sighed for a moment and looked at the papers in my hands.

"Are there any more?" I asked. The old dwarf shook his head and placed another book on the shelf. I grunted in defeat as I angrily threw the scrolls in their spot.

"There'll be no need to take your frustration out on these poor old things. I'll be willing to help fill in the changes for yer." I was taken back in surprise as I looked at his old and weathered face.

"You will?" I asked.

"Well it's pretty obvious that you're gonna need to be getting out secretively. Being the Eye guardian and all," I felt a rush of panic.

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"Don't worry lassie," he said hurriedly, "I've known for quite some time. After you read Thror's journal I figured there'd be only one person seeking for that type of information. The dust gave you away." I held my breath for a moment as I began sorting out my options.

"I have to get to Erebor before Thorin does," I muttered, feeling a moment of relief for exposing the burden on my shoulders.

"If that be the case, these surely will not help you." He abandoned his cart and motioned for me to follow him. He led me back to the archives where I had found Thror's journal. He pulled a scroll out that looked a bit newer than the others; at least it wasn't covered with as much dust.

"What's that?" I asked as he reached for another that had only a mild layer of dust compared to the others.

"Lass, you ask too many questions," he muttered, "I won't have time to be answerin them all. Now come with me." I had no other option as I walked after him and into a part of the library that I hadn't explored before. There was a door that we walked through that led us to a small room that was filled with strange devices and contraptions.

I was marveled at the various looking glasses and stands that were there. He placed the scrolls on to a large table and put weights on their edges to hold them into place. He had to practically drag me over when the objects began to get stranger the more I gazed at them.

"Look at this," he demanded drawing my attention back to my purpose, "This is Ered Luin. This is Luneside. Thorin is planning on taking this road here." He pointed to the other path that we didn't take that dark night, which was no more than a nightmare now.

"How do you know this?"

"They always leave marks and food stains on my maps. Their grubby fingers give their plans away." I had to hold in a chuckle as he continued, "You're going to have to use this side road and travel south on the river to get here, to where the second river converges. That will manage to get you ahead of them by at least half a day's travel. Every little bit helps."

"I'm going to be on foot if I take that option. Is there any way that I could take one of those four-legged beasts with me? That half day wouldn't mean much if they catch up on their own mounts."

"There's a small town where you'll be getting off. They will have steeds that you can purchase there, or steal, if the situation calls for it," he added, "Do whatever you must." I paused for a moment and looked at him. I mean, really, looked at him. His grey eyes looked full of secrets and wisdom. His long and crooked nose looked beaten and abused. He was rather scrawny for a dwarf and his long beard was thin and coarse.

"Why are you so willing to help me?" I asked quietly as he leaned over the map once more. He didn't reply, so I repeated the question.

"Lassie, whether you know it or not, I'm responsible for you," he whispered, "I never should have let that dwarf in. If I hadn't your father may still be alive and you would have lived your life in peace."

"Wait, what?" I began.

"I let him in," he said as he pulled on his beard, "that evil creature that in turn destroyed your family. I'm responsible for his knowledge of the Eye and your kin." I bent down to the table and rested my elbows on it while placing my face in my hands.

"That's how," I whispered as I let out a small chuckle. I looked over to the gray haired dwarf whose face held nothing more than remorse.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"What's done has been done," I replied as I resumed my position, leaning over the map, "Where should I go after I retrieve an animal?" He pointed to a small dot on the map with the word, Hobbiton beside it.

"Here," he said, "the people here are a small merry folk. They will give you no problems, as long as you mind your manners and keep the peace. For the fastest way, go between the Hills of Evendium and the White Downs. It's a bit more dangerous through there but it'll keep you ahead. The rest of this map is pretty self-explanatory."

"So to Hobbiton, Bree then…Rivendell? You cannot expect me to seek out the elves."

"The Great East Road bypasses them. Do not seek them out unless you're in desperate need, they will try to stop you."

"Of course they will," I hissed, "Is this the same path that Thorin will take?"

"It is the fastest way as long as you stay ahead of them. It shouldn't be too difficult with just you. Thorin has ten dwarves that have decided to accompany him so far, that alone will increase his travelin' time." I nodded as he removed the weights and began to roll the map back up.

"Thank you," I said as I placed my hand on his shoulder, "for all of your help."

"It's the least that I can do milady," he replied quietly as he placed a small piece of leather around the center of the rolled up parchment, "I'll draw you, yer own map." I let out a small laugh as I patted his shoulder.

"That would be very useful," I said thoughtfully before he led me back out of the room.

"Do you have all the things you will need for this journey?" he asked.

"I have a few ideas on where to retrieve what I need," I confirmed, "If I need anything else I will let you know."

"Yer welcome to keep looking around for anythin' that you'll be needing. I'll be resuming my post," he said as he bowed to me. I gave him a small curtsey back and he disappeared into the shelves.

I tried to pull a fairytale from the shelves and absorb myself in their adventures, so that I could forget my own, but it didn't work. Many of the heroes and heroines weren't up against what I was going to be forced to do. I shut each book in frustration and eventually collapsed in defeat onto an armchair in front of the large fireplace that the library had. I felt that all of my insides were tied in knots and were just pulling tighter and tighter as this weight pressed down on my shoulders.

I felt like crying, honestly, I felt like ripping everything in this room apart. I wanted to scream, to rant and rave in anger and frustration. I didn't care what the consequences would have been; I just wanted to be free of this burden. In the past two months, because of the Eye, last remaining kin had all been destroyed, the royal family had almost been killed and I have been tossed into this race to get to Erebor.

Why did I have to do this? It was just going to cause everyone more suffering, especially Dis. When we arrived back Thorin had finally broken to Kili's pressure, now he was going on their quest. It just about broke Dis's heart. She was going to lose all of her family, Thorin and her sons, all that she had left. She wouldn't know it until it was too late but she was going to lose me too. She was going to be left all by herself to the elements of her authority and the pressures of staying behind. The guilt of doing that to her when she would be needing me the most almost brought me to tears.

I wanted to get back to my crafts. Back to creating beautiful things that would be appreciated by all those who set their sights upon them. I wanted to be able to sleep soundly at night and not with one eye open beside someone who I knew would always love me, beside Fili. I wanted to be with him. I wanted to one day become his bride and raise a family with him. A simple life, free of the duties and burdens that would endanger everything I loved. I wanted to be safe, to have that sense of security that everything was right in this world again.

I shook my head as I stared into the fire. It danced in complex and impossible motions as I felt an overwhelming feeling of selfishness. What was I thinking? This is what I was born for, no other reason. I wasn't supposed to feel this way about my purpose in this life and yet here I was, dreaming about the life that I wanted so badly. The life that I knew was always going to be just outside of my reach, unlike the princesses and the princes that I loved reading about. My life wasn't going to end with a happily ever after, I knew that, but deep down in my soul there was still a glimmer of hope that maybe, just maybe….oh was I kidding myself for?

I stood abruptly and while ignoring my side's ache, I walked out of the library and to my room where I laid down on the bed and allowed a single tear slide down my face.

* * *

**Okay so when I said we were almost done...Well we're not just quite yet. I can't seem to find a good note to end on. Ideas and reversions keep popping into my head and it's forcing me to drag this on a bit...I'm like raving to go on to the sequel, I've got the storyline and layout all ready but I just can't seem to get this part of the story to end. **

**And alright, a moment of self wallow and pity...I personally have these moment where I wish I could just go back to my simple existence and just play on the computer the whole day but...school calls for me...**

**Thank you to everyone who has been leaving me new reviews to look at and appreciate! It helps me to know that I'm not screwing this all up ^^' **

**Much love and happy reading! **


End file.
